


Lavender

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Analysis, Character Study, Comfort, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kirigiri Kyoko Character Study, Kirigiri Kyoko Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Recovery on Ch. 12 Onwards, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: She sighed, biting her lip. “Steel yourself, Kyoko,” she said in an even tone, “if you don’t confront Junko now, you’d have failed everyone.” God, how she hated that word. Failure. But she knew there’d be more of it if she didn’t act and apprehend the Mastermind, lest everyone else suffer for her inaction. If there’s one thing she despises, it’s knowing about the suffering of others and doing nothing to assist in such; she can attest as well as anyone that everything she could do in the endangerment of others comes first from inaction. She had to act, lest things escalate further.With a knowing sigh, Kyoko input the secret bricks to give way to the Mastermind’s lair.~Kyoko ends up getting involved a bit too early than Junko anticipated thanks to the recovery of a certain Escape Button, and seeks to confront the Mastermind. Unfortunately, as Kyoko is quick to learn, 'no' doesn't mean 'no' in Junko's vocabulary.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 111
Kudos: 203





	1. Unwanted Advances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defense Mechanisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516431) by [Panta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS EXTREMELY EXPLICITY NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT AND A TON OF DEROGATORY/HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **
> 
> This is my death warrant,
> 
> Signed,  
> Boyd the Reaver
> 
> (And to a particular Saioma fic that inspired me to write this travesty)

Kyoko knew this was a very, _very_ bad idea.

As she stood in front of the A/V Room in near-total silence, she internally weighed the possibilities of going along with her original plan: confront the Mastermind and convince them to put an end to the Killing Game. The Ultimate Detective learned whom she was alongside her recollection on whom the Mastermind was, and with one sideward glance at the Escape Button in her right, gloved hand, the lavender-haired girl sighed and shook her head.

This was a _really_ bad idea. She knew this all too well. Then again, what other choice did she have? She was trapped in a Killing Game with 15 other people and only having her own wits about her. It really started innocently enough; Makoto was kind enough, in an attempt to diffuse tensions between everyone, invite Kyoko over to using the lottery machine in the School Store… only to get their hands on the Escape Button. The _second_ she touched it, memories flooded back by the deluge; she remembered who she was, where she came from, and exactly what she was meant to do before all of this started.

In particular, she remembered about the Tragedy that she witnessed beforehand. Admittedly, everything regarding _that_ is rightfully a major blank, but a part of Kyoko wondered if that wasn’t for the best.

She sighed, biting her lip. “Steel yourself, Kyoko,” she said in an even tone, “if you don’t confront Junko now, you’d have failed everyone.” God, how she hated that word. _Failure._ But she knew there’d be more of it if she didn’t act and apprehend the Mastermind, lest everyone _else_ suffer for her inaction. If there’s one thing she despises, it’s knowing about the suffering of others and doing nothing to assist in such; she can attest as well as anyone that everything she could do in the endangerment of others comes first from inaction. She had to act, lest things escalate further.

With a knowing sigh, Kyoko input the secret bricks to give way to the Mastermind’s lair.

* * *

“…and then I was like ‘Bitch, don’t you tell me what I should fuckin’ do!’ And _then_ I blew the sorry sod’s brains out! _God,_ Mucky-butt, you should’ve seen that sorry faggot’s brains get spattered everywhere!”

Junko was breathless as she cackled, but Mukuro nonetheless maintained her poker face all the same. Nonetheless, Junko finished regaling her encounter with some late-stage capitalists during the uglier bits of the Tragedy, and in incandescent glee, Junko spun her seat around before further hugging her plushy.

“Sister, with all due respect, do you mind to tell me what you’ve stopped my involvement with the other students for?” Mukuro, much as she wanted to humor Junko’s whimsies, was still quite straight-laced with her twin sibling. “I could’ve compromised myself if somebody saw me on the way back here!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatevs, pumpkin. You oughta know that’s only how _despair,_ works.” The twin-tailed strawberry blonde gave a mirthful giggle. “Lest I stick it to your cute little ass, hmm?”

Mukuro blushed, actively fighting away _those_ desires. “…much as I’d appreciate it, I think you’ve noticed as well as I do there’s someone sneaking over yonder there.”

“Which is _exactly_ why I brought you over, my sweet, ugly duckling.” Junko filed her nails, grinning all the while. “To act as my eyes and ears.”

The rustling, almost as if on cue, stopped.

Junko snorted, rolling her eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, if you’re gonna sneak around, at _least_ do a good fucking job at it! C’mon out, you idiot!”

A brief pause, as Kyoko internally cursed. _(…well, that didn’t go as planned. But I’m close enough; I might as well take the moment to – )_

Mukuro, almost as if on cue, lifted up a Glock to directly aim over at the hiding spot. “On the count of three, I shoot. One… two – “

“Wait! Wait.”

Quickly wanting to prevent herself becoming riddled with bullets, Kyoko stood up, raising her hands in the air. “It’s… me. Junko, we need to talk.”

It was almost impressive how Kyoko gave virtually no tells nor showed even a _sliver_ of nervousness in her voice, all while Mukuro pointed her gun. Junko simply _laughed._

“Holy _shit,_ ain’t you a ballsy one? Wouldn’t be shocked you’re packing somethin’ down under, ya nasty shemale!” Junko grinned, before suddenly becoming utterly serious. “Mukuro, be a dear and restrain her.”

The Ultimate Soldier did not even need to force Kyoko down on the ground for the swift _klik_ of two different handcuffs, one hand each cuffed to a different pipe. That was the sheer scale of difference between Mukuro’s prowess and Kyoko’s: for all of the Ultimate Detective’s belief in not giving an inch to truly horrible people, the difference in strength between Mukuro and Kyoko was like comparing a tiger and a kitten; they may be of the same species by loose definition, but the difference in fortitude was so great it was almost on a whole different playing field… and that’s what made it so _nerve-wracking._

Regardless, Kyoko was forced to kneel with her arms firmly restrained. It only took no less of a second for Kyoko to bitterly acknowledge any hope she had of talking her way out of this one was lost… she cursed herself, and nonetheless steeled herself into an impenetrable poker face at Junko’s mocking stare.

“Alright, let’s just get straight to brass tacks, sweetheart.” Junko said smiling, as sickly as a poisonous snake. “Why did you _trot_ your slim little asscrack all the way out where the adults play?”

Kyoko gave no response. She simply _glared._

It only took a few more moments of continued silence before Junko _groaned._ “Oh, fuck me sideways, this isn’t gonna work. Alright, change of plans…”

Junko got up from her seat. Slowly, she walked over to Kyoko with an intent easily confusable with murder in her eyes, but anyone who knew Junko well knows she would plan something a _lot_ worse. Regardless, Junko leaned over to the squatting Kyoko, towering over her given the physical dynamic here, and _grinned._

“Now listen here, toots,” Junko began. “you’ve caught me in a good mood today that I don’t necessarily want to ruin. So I’m going to give you a choice here: you can either feel free to take an amnestic and forget _everything_ you’ve seen up to this point, or you can bear the knowledge you have now, because fuck do I _know_ you’ll sing as soon as you get the chance. Regardless, one choice will allow you to give you the capacity to work with a semblance of normalcy in your Killing School life… or I can put you into a state of such unrivaled emotional _agony_ that you’ll _beg_ me to stop, and I won’t stop. Because you made your choice long ago.”

“Think about your choice carefully now, my little dove,” Junko finished. “Because the choice you make will determine if you go free, or will forever have a jackboot stomp you into dust… and it _never_ ending.”

Kyoko simply glared, giving an automatic, robotic response. “I’d sooner _die_ than ignore the threat that is you.”

Kyoko made her choice.

Junko made her choice as well; kneeling on one knee she simply motioned her hand up to Kyoko’s skirt and gave an upward flick. Kyoko flinched for a split second at the unwanted touch, before smirking.

“Oi, Mukie. Get your sugar mama some aphrodisiacs, why dont’cha!” Junko grinned. “I’m gonna get to _work.”_

_…what?_

Kyoko’s mind went into overdrive for a second upon realizing what it means, and nearly immediately, attempted a struggle. Which was hard, given she was forced to squat by how low the cuffs hung, as she couldn’t even kick; Junko simply smirked _more_ as she laughed.

“Ooh, you’re a _fighter,_ hmm? I like you.” Junko smirked. “Just relax; this is going to be good.”

In that moment, Junko subtly went underneath Kyoko’s skirt and slid in two fingers – one her index finger, the other her middle. And it went straight past the labia of Kyoko’s, not even considering the fact it hasn’t even been properly lubricated.

Kyoko felt a flush overcome her face as she grunted in pain, looking away and not even _daring_ to give Junko the satisfaction of her strained eyes and brief flickers of pain on her face. She’s not embarrassed to admit she’s a virgin in any capacity, having never had sex with anyone nor cared to. This was still a _weird_ feeling though, but it felt so _wrong_ all the same… Kyoko’s stomach did knots with each unnatural push, the grating of her fingers giving way to small, pained gasps as she desperately tried to free herself to virtually no avail.

It wasn’t long before she felt a wave of arousal come over her, and soon enough – to her everlasting shame – she was fully wet. This wasn’t even necessarily her fault, given Junko began pawing at her clitoris just a few seconds ago. She didn’t even notice the flurry of coarse discussion between Junko and Mukuro before feeling a needle shoot into her neckbone’s vein, _gasping_ as she felt a flurry of burning hot sensations fire up her loins.

“What is…” Kyoko whimpered, breathless. “…that?”

“Oh, my dear little Kyo-chan…” Junko smirked. “That was merely an aphrodisiac.”

Things became far moister after that… and far sicker _._ Kyoko tried to wrangle away while valiantly trying to maintain her iron composure, looking away and grunting softly with each unnatural push. Kyoko always liked to consider herself immune to the rigors of stress thanks to her self-training, but even _this_ was too much for her; she was being fingered _against_ her will. Nonetheless, Kyoko succeeded in shedding not a single tear, though her soul and heart was raging like a violent maelstrom within.

The confusing and despicable flurry of emotions building up with her coalesced into primal desire and agony, love and hate, pain and pleasure, as she was desperate to ignore the _painful_ burning she felt underneath her nethers. But it ended for the most part. With a final push, Kyoko uttered the smallest of whimpers before she came onto Junko’s hands.

If it wasn’t the stimulation, it was the feeling of being brought to her first orgasm that made tears prick in Kyoko’s eyes. She felt embarrassed! This was _wrong,_ no matter _how_ you put it, and the sickened feeling in Kyoko’s stomach continued to built up as she still continued to maintain her mask. But as she whimpered some more as Junko’s pushing, the Ultimate Fashionista simply _grinned._

“Felt good, didn’t it? That a cheap, two-bit floozy like yourself got off to being fingered in front of others?” Junko clicked her tongue, smirking devilishly. “How sad, Failure-chan. How _sad.”_

“I… that’s…” Kyoko breathed, feeling fingers slide in and out of her. “Shut… _up.”_

“Oh, baby, you _know_ I’m right. Don’t lie to yourself.” Junko grinned even _more._

‘If you looked in the mirror right now as you were being fucked, what would you see? A worthless, piece-of-shit dyke whore begging to be fucked’. Kyoko, even in her primal state of fear of unwanted stimulation, could tell that’s what Junko would’ve said to her as she continue to feel her labia and clitoris toyed with every unwanted push. And it only took then, as she was completely flushed in her own unwanted liquids, a third ring finger slide in as she arched her head back and _grunted._ This was _wrong,_ this was _above_ her, she was _not going to –_

“Oh, Failure-chan?~” Junko smirked in a sing-along voice. “You’re going to cum. And that’s if you want it or not.”

“Shut… _up.”_ Kyoko breathed. “I’m not going to – “

Any coherent thoughts that were coursing through her head crashed and burned as Junko gestured Mukuro to hold her down, and she began _plowing._ Kyoko _grunted,_ thrashing around as she tried to _not_ peer into Junko’s eyes, but the ping of utter degradation continued to hit her like a freight train. She bucked her hips and she dared _not_ to peer into Junko’s almost-hellish orbs, because that’s what she was, a demon, a _monster, she didn’t deserve this and didn’t want to be here –_

“You know, this is all your fault.”

Kyoko felt herself brought back to Earth as she came, hearing Junko’s cutting words as it branded itself deep onto her own soul. As she sat there, breathless and horrified, she felt the realization Junko had _easily_ tore past any barriers she had to unequivocally _ravage_ her, whether she wanted it or not. Even if it was for a glimpse of a second, for Kyoko fortified her mask just as quickly, she felt _horrified_ that Junko played with her so demeaningly.

It took a look to the pooling, translucent mess of nectar surrounding her for her to realize she came a _lot._

Feeling tears prick in her eyes, she looked away, frustrated. “…this is all your fault.”

Junko smirked. “I don’t think you get it, pookums. This is on _you._ And I don’t care how much you’ll beg to stop, I _will_ hurt you. Pushing the red-hot iron deep into your heart, y’know?”

Kyoko said nothing. In a futile attempt to establish dominion over her own body, Kyoko _glared._

Junko smirked, satisfied. “I think we’re done here. Mukuro, give her a sed and bring her back to her room. I think we’ve got ourselves a rhythm going.”

Kyoko felt sickened. She wasn’t anywhere near feeling actually ill, thankfully, but she still felt _disgusted._ As she sat there in stunned silence, she realized forthwith the kinds of sweet, poisoned pains Junko could bring onto her… and it scorched at her soul, far hotter than what was her greatest mistake and two scars. But almost as if as a misplaced act of mercy, she felt another needle be jabbed into her vein, and slowly felt herself lulled to sleep.

She had no respite from the mental nausea, though, especially as Junko kissed and _tongued_ the detective as she was lulled to sleep by the sedative.

* * *

“Sister, I don’t think it was a good idea to let her go. We could’ve just easily killed her then and there.” Mukuro said that with nary a miss of concern in her voice, clearly worried about a potential loose end.

“Oh, fret not! I have everything under control, Mucky-butt.” Junko said, spinning her chair around; she still reeked from the primal scent Kyoko bore, and she _reveled_ in it. “I assure you that things are only gonna get _so_ much worse for our pretentious little fuckstick, that much I’ll assure you.”

Mukuro paused, thinking. “Yet you still will have time for me, I take it? I can only guess what you’ll do to her…”

“…and ya want in on the piece, I know, ya filthy masochistic sow.” Mukuro shuddered in delight as Junko stood up. “But I know, for all her fucking _retardation,_ she’s a big girl. God knows she can take a few hits like a champ and then some… but everyone has something that makes them tick. And the only reason why I’m even _doing_ this, well…”

Junko sniggered. “Mukuro, let’s just say the game was rigged from the start.”

The Ultimate Soldier frowned. “…you planned for Kyoko to obtain the Reset Button, didn’t you?”

 _“Correct!”_ Junko did a fist-pump before cackling. “And it’ll _all_ go down like a fresh Saturday shot of wine. I don’t doubt that we’re going to be seeing a _lot_ more shit down the road, and _believe_ me, I look forward to it. Because you know what we stand for, right?”

“Of course.” Mukuro said with a smile. “Despair.”

Junko did clasp her hands and cackle; she leaned in to the camera of Kyoko’s dorm, as she remained asleep… entirely unaware of the kinds of horrors that Junko _very_ eagerly sought to test on her, all with one motivation in mind.

Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? This is gonna be fun...


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** This chapter is SFW, but allusions to trigger-worthy topics like rape and nausea are made, and the chapter after this will get **so much worse**. Viewer discretion is advised.

Kyoko doesn’t drink. Nevermind her being underage, even when she’ll get old enough to be _able_ to legally drink, she’d see any mind-altering substances as an unnecessary hindrance on her skills as a detective. If she really wanted to feel destressed, coffee will suit those needs just fine for her. But upon waking up to the clarion of hell that poured into her skull like a fiery spear, she immediately thought one thing:

_…so, this is what a hangover feels like._

Kyoko grunted upon waking up on her own bed, all with a splitting migraine. She clutched her head as she felt _dizzy,_ not even _wanting_ to know what ingredients were in the chemical cocktail that Junko injected her with. Groaning for a second as she stumbled, she did her best not to remember the events of the day before, where she was molested by –

…oh. _That._

Kyoko felt sick in her stomach just _thinking_ about it. She really did hope Junko was bluffing when she said she’d make everything all the worse for her, but… no. She couldn’t allow that. Junko had to be _stopped._

Walking over to the bathroom, the turbulence in Kyoko’s stomach settled down long enough for her to begin with a shower. After scrubbing every crevice thoroughly (and she wanted to rid her body of Junko’s filthy fingers, for sure), she waltzed over to the bathroom and rinsed water all over her face. A pause occurred therein, where she had a moment to look herself in the mirror.

For one, she was far more disheveled than Kyoko would ever want to present herself as. She took a comb and stroller and got to work, finally curling her washed hair into several straight lines, before breathing a sigh of relief. To stabilize herself amidst the resurgence of her migraine, Kyoko placed both her hands on the sink’s edged and _sighed._

 _“Calm down._ Whatever happened last night… _ignore it,_ Kyoko.” The detective said that through gritted teeth. “You’re fine. You can do this. Just ignore everything that’s happened.”

…no, she wasn’t fine. She _can’t_ ignore what happened. She loathes to admit, but every inch Junko fiercely explored in her was etched into her mind, and the thought of what she did to her made her lurch a bit. Feeling a wave of tears coming up, she shook her head, took a deep breath… and sought to move on with her day, as if nothing happened.

…

“…wait, how am I in my own room again?”

Kyoko’s dawning comprehension was interrupted by a flurry of knocks outside.

“Um, Kyoko? Are you busy? I, err… wanna talk.”

Kyoko recognized that voice as Makoto’s. Bearing a small smile, just _hearing_ the hopelessly-idealistic boy’s voice put _some_ of her nausea to rest, and she didn’t waste any time getting dressed. In equally-short order, after a few minutes cleaning herself up for presentation, she walked to the door and opened in.

Makoto was there, smiling innocently. But his face quickly turned to a frown. “…Kyoko, something wrong? …you don’t look yourself.”

Kyoko glanced away, giving no facial cues whatsoever. “It’s nothing. I assume you’re visiting for a reason?”

“Umm, yeah. That, and Taka’s throwing a fit over your absence.” An awkward laugh. “I mean, I get that you like to do things on your own, but, uh – “

“Well, I’ll report there if that’s all that’s needed of me. Rest assured, I can take care of myself.” Kyoko said with nary a flick of emotion in her voice. “I suppose that’s all?”

“…well, uh. Ahem…” Makoto cleared his throat. “We have another orientation with Monokuma.”

Just _thinking_ about whom Junko’s robotic avatar was gave a correlation that triggered a lurch in Kyoko’s stomach, but she fought it down and gave nothing away. “…I see. I can’t imagine it would be anything good.”

“Yeah, I feel the same.” An awkward laugh emerged from Makoto. “Uhhh, shall we get going? I can accompany you if you don’t feel well.”

A pause. Kyoko weighed the benefits, before smiling softly. “…you mustn’t worry about me. Worry about yourself first, Makoto.”

Makoto winced, nervously laughing. “Ahah, uh… am I really that vulnerable of a target…?”

Kyoko smiled. “Perhaps. But I’ll make sure you remain safe, no matter what.”

She knew that what she said amounted little more to chest-thumping, but _anything_ to keep the dark thoughts in her head locked up, she would take. Makoto smiled and offered his hand.

“Anyways… shall we get going?”

* * *

Breakfast proved to be an uneventful diversion, one that held no such fanfare of joy to it like it usually did. The threat Monokuma’s made clear over the dangers of the Killing Game was something everyone had no illusions over… and it did little to upset the bad mood Kyoko bore forth at the moment. Nonetheless, everyone was brought to the gym soon after, all while Monokuma was giving his ovation about several… changes.

“Wait, what do you _mean_ you’re putting the Killing Game on hold?!” Aoi cried out; she wasn’t disappointed by the news at _all,_ but still. “Wasn’t the point of gathering us here to kill each other…?!”

“More or less! But, ah, it’s doubly worth noting that there have been some _unforeseen events_ with some of you.” Monokuma said, with a sigh that seemed deafened to the murmurs going around the 15 other students. “So until further notice, the Killing Game is _off!_ If you _do_ kill somebody, you’ll be punished, and no trial will be held!”

“So wait… wouldn’t that only mean we get to go home?” Leon said, a tint of confusion in his voice.

Byakuya glared towards the red-head wannabe rocker. “You idiot! Why would they abandon the Killing Game when they went through the trouble to gather us here in the first place?!”

“Much as I loathe to say it, Togami-kun has a point. It seems _strange_ to acknowledge that the person who wanted us to kill each other would let us go. Frankly, this makes me only _more_ worried what’s going on.”

“Aww…” Leon pouted. “Can’t ya let a guy hope?”

“W-Well, there’s no points lost for optimism, at least!” Chihiro said, the small girl nervously laughing. “…though I honestly just wonder even _more about_ what’s going on…”

The chatter, truthfully, made Kyoko nervous. She didn’t even want to _consider_ what others may think of her if she’s the one who held up the Killing Game through her own predicament. Gently gnawing on her lower lip, she simply turned around and remained silent the whole time.

Makoto, however, proved himself keen, his voice full of concern for her friend. “…Kyoko, I _know_ something’s wrong. What is it?”

Kyoko said nothing, steeling herself. “I assure you, it’s nothing. If it _was,_ you think I wouldn’t try to tell you about it?”

Monokuma simply ignored the miscellaneous chatter among the students and smirked, giving a guffawing laugh. “Alright, I think that just about wraps up this orientation! Behave while the Killing Game is on hold, you bastards! _Bwahahahahahaha!”_

And just like that, Monokuma vanished.

It didn't take long for everyone to disperse… all but Makoto and Kyoko. Makoto, in his infinite kindness, remained static and looked over at Kyoko. But the awkward silence in the midst of all this nonetheless proved impenetrable. Kyoko bit her lip, before realizing being cowed to silence is _exactly_ what Junko would want.

In that moment, though, she brought out a pad of paper. She then scribbled something onto it and showed it directly to Makoto.

**“…I know who the mastermind is, Makoto.”**

Makoto, who was just ready to leave, turned to Kyoko in wild surprise. Immediately having the pen given to him, he began scribbling himself. **“What?! You do?”**

 _…no going back now, it seems._ Kyoko bitterly joked about that in her head, before she continued writing. **“…yes. And they… they captured me. And their name is…”**

Kyoko gritted her teeth in genuine hatred. This was her last chance to back out of this. Her _only_ chance. But if she didn’t ask, people would die. And she would _never_ forgive herself if it came to that.

**“Junko Enoshima.”**

It took Makoto a second to process that, just _trying_ to understand the implications of everything. His jaw was agape, even for a second… but that marked the moment _before_ the questions began to emerge within Makoto’s mind; he quickly scribbled them out.

**“Wait a moment. Can you tell me why exactly you didn’t tell everyone while Monokuma was away?”**

Kyoko sighed. In that moment, she wrote down some more, before finally transcribing her message. **“Because I’m not going to put them at risk. Makoto, you’re the one I can trust with this, both with the secret and out of mutual trust. I need you to take my word on everything and understand that I _know_ Junko’s the mastermind… and if you’ll follow me, I’ll be happy to show you exactly where their hideout is.”**

Makoto paused, his lip trembling; he grabbed the pen and voiced his concerns. **“Kyoko, what did she do to you?”**

Kyoko looked less than flattered as she finished her next reply. **“…I’m not talking about that. But that’s irrelevant still.”**

She sighed, capping off her response with an additional addendum. **“Makoto, I’ll ask this once. Will you help me or not?”**

Makoto took a long moment to think about what the mysterious detective transcribed; he would be scared to meet the person who very clearly did _something_ to his friend, and knew bad things would happen if they entered in unabated. But it wasn’t long before Makoto, slowly, nodded and added his response.

**“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll help you out. Whatever plan you have for us to take down Junko… we need to act now _,_ before things get out of hand.”**

Kyoko nodded, looking completely serious. The page was nearly full, so she flipped it over and simply wrote one thing on the back:

**“Then follow me. We need to discuss this elsewhere.”**

With that said, Kyoko walked off and left the gym. Makoto quickly trailed off after here, still questioning just _what_ it was that Kyoko sought to keep tight-lipped over. Whatever it was, odds were it was something _very_ duplicitous and ugly.

Both, however, remained ignorant to the camera that zoomed in on the transcriptions, catching _every_ instance of conversation written between the two.

* * *

Makoto scarcely considered himself a detective. He didn’t even so much as _dare_ to think himself on the level of ingenuity Kyoko regularly displayed, especially with that transcription the two wound up sharing. But even if he was average in every possible way, he still was quick to acknowledge five simple facts that became apparent through his offhand observations:

#1: There were, from the brief peeks under Kyoko’s sleeves, several angry red scars marking her wrists. It almost looked like as though they were _handcuff_ scars, which held some very duplicitous implications for what had to have occurred.

#2: Makoto noticed a lot of what Kyoko did or said in general sounded… hurt. _Really_ hurt, in a way.Kyoko wasn't the kind of person who was hurt easily, nor was she one to show any notable dips in her mood. Makoto couldn't help but fear that whatever happened, it was _bad._

#3: She looked nauseated. This was in conjunction with his second observation, and only made Makoto all the more concerned.

#4: This morning when Makoto sought to retrieve Kyoko, he noticed the girl… grunting in pain? As if she had a migraine of some sort… whatever the case was, he knew that after Junko did what she did to Kyoko, it had to have been bad enough that it involved substance abuse.

#5: Kyoko was _excellent_ at feigning self-assurance.


	3. A Whole World of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Rape/Non-con, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal/Physical/Sexual Humiliation

_The class bell rung, and everyone rather quickly went on their way. Kyoko remained present to ask the teacher a few questions regarding what he had planned for future tests and pop quizzes – not that this wasn’t anything Kyoko_ couldn’t _spontaneously do, given her advanced intellect._

 _As it stood, World History was also her academic blind spot in spite of consistently garnering high honors (Kyoko never fancied herself as someone interested in politics), and she was academically on-level to Makoto… which was funny, given they shared this as_ the one _time they have any sort of adjacent curriculums._

 _Kyoko flicked her hand and sat there in her seat, brooding. She could list_ several _ethical problems that can be rightfully pointed out with Hope’s Peak, namely how_ hypocritical _it was. Claims to be a testament to the hopeful future of mankind, forces the ‘Talentless’ to pay extra for the right to be second-class in this school society. There wasn’t even an organized_ system _how Hope’s Peak all started, and Kyoko – much as she wanted to point out the intrinsic flaws directly to her father – existed in such an estranged and complicated relationship with Jin that Kyoko doesn’t know how much of a difference she’d make. Or if she even_ wants _to confront that particular branch of information._

_There was too little data to really go on to make a move._

_“Hey, uh, Kyoko. You doing okay?”_

_Makoto would’ve been the second to last to leave the class, but he felt inclined to stay for his good friend. Kyoko froze for a moment and glanced back at Makoto, only to give a genuinely relaxed smile._

_“Not well, I’m afraid.” Contrary to her previous brooding, she was still happy to see Makoto reached out to her and continued smiling. Of course, all things came to an end; Kyoko soon enveloped into a frown. “I don’t think I’ll have to tell you, but I’m wondering how I could approach the topic of how the school treats its Reserve Course Students… if Principal Jin would be even willing to consider it.”_

_Makoto frowned. “I know. To be honest, I’m wondering why I’m not part of the Reserve Course based on pure_ luck. _That seems like an awfully weird talent if you ask me…”_

_Kyoko chuckled. “Nothing happens by accident, Makoto. There’s always a reasonable explanation for things like ‘luck’, I feel.”_

_Makoto beamed, feeling relieved Kyoko sympathized with him._ “Right?! _Like, it’s hard to explain, but it sometimes feels like being the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student’ is all made up. Like… fake. I don’t think I have any discerning talents like Togami’s financial expertise, or – oh, like the girl over in Class 77-B, who’s the Ultimate Photographer… or, uh…“_

_Makoto’s enthusiasm drooped the more he thought about it. “…I'm not helping my case here, am I?”_

_Kyoko, unusually for such a calm and stoic person, giggled and simply got up from her seat, walked over to Makoto, and ruffled his hair in affection. Makoto was unusually short for a male, though it didn’t require anything in particular to be able to do the head gesture._

_The ‘Ultimate Lucky Student’, of course, fidgeted and blushed. “Y-You don’t have to give me even_ more _of a bedhead than I usually have…”_

_“I suppose. But I beg to differ in regards to what makes you… well. You.” Kyoko said, smiling slightly. “I think you have a lot of compassion for others, and are frankly a terrible liar – which is for all the better, as you are easy to like for that reason, Makoto.”_

_Kyoko closed her eyes and chuckled. “…as well as an easy target. I do advise you watch over your back once in a while.”_

_“W-Whaa?! C-C’mon, Kyoko! We aren’t in a dangerous situation!” Makoto said, flustered. Of course, he realized the genuine complement of Kyoko’s words, and smiled back. “…though I can only thank you that you have such a high opinion of me, Kyoko. You’re my friend after all.”_

_A pause. Kyoko, uncharacteristically, looked away and blushed. “…well. So are you.”_

_An awkward pause. “…as is the rest of our Homeroom, but you especially. There needs to be people who are willing to communicate more frequently in the case of dire situations.”_

_Makoto giggled. “You can say that again. But even still…”_

_A pause. Makoto smiled at Kyoko. “Kyoko. Do you trust me?”_

_Kyoko thought about this long and hard. Before she came to become irreplaceable from the other students, she never really had anyone she could depend on. Well, barring her grandfather, but he was always the exception that proved the rule. Kyoko was forced to learn by herself not to get cocky and never show any signs of weakness… relying on_ yourself _is a first in her mind. She can only assume from then onwards, then, that she still had trust issues with the other students, even if she does consider them friends…_

_…but even she has to make an exception with Makoto._

_“Yes, Makoto. Yes.” Kyoko said, smiling gently. “I trust you. Possibly more than anyone.”_

* * *

“Hah! No fuckin’ wonder you fell back and defaulted to talking it out with Makoto! It’s almost as if you forgot you were in a… gasp! _KILLING GAME?!_ Ahahahahahahaaaah!”

Kyoko couldn’t quite see outside of the “blindfold” – an extremely generous term, given the duct tape on her eyes as she tried to wrangle with her confinement to a chair – but if there was no obstruction to her eyes, she’d send a _deathly_ glare at the cackling Junko. If looks could kill, there would be no more Killing Game.

“Anyway… that just about sums up your file about what the _boring_ parts of your time at Hope’s Peak were like. Convenient, ain’t it?” Junko smirked. “But I digress. We all know why you’re _here,_ right? Because you pissed me off.”

Indeed, she recalled enough to know she attempted a coup of _some_ kind in order to bring down Junko… one that, going by her bound state, she… failed at. God, how she hated that word. But there was little to be done other than writhe and struggle for a way to slip out of the two cuffs that bind her to the chair’s wooden railing. Whatever cocktail of amnestics Junko gave to her, it wiped out what she could only _assume_ was a day’s time of her finding a way to end it… if her biological clock was even _correct._

Regardless, Junko continued her spiel, tossing the files to the side. “Anyway, by the time you wake up after this little… _therapy session_ , everything will be back to normal.”

Kyoko _seethed._ “You’re not getting away with this, Junko?”

 _“Won't I?”_ A faux-offended gasp. “Since when were _you_ in control? But after this little session, well.” A dark chuckle as Kyoko heard two footsteps in conjunction with each other. _“You_ won’t remember anything, the _other_ fuckheads you’re trapped here won’t remember anything…”

A snap of the fingers. A slap, synchronized perfectly with Junko ripping the tape off of Kyoko’s eyes.

For one thing, it _hurt like a motherfucker._ Kyoko _shrieked_ as the tape burn set across her eyes, mercifully shielded by what she’d only _guess_ to be fortunate placement on her end. But even before the pain dulled, she lit up in a mere _second_ of shock to see Makoto, cuffed to a chair much like Kyoko was, waking up to the look of gradual panic.

And much to Kyoko’s confusion, she was seeing _two_ Junkos.

“Junko”, despite looking infinitely more serious than the _other_ Junko, smirked. “Seeing double?”

“W-What?! What is this?! What’s going _on?!”_ Makoto panicked as soon as he realized where he was. _“Kyoko’s what’s happening?!”_

“Makoto, _calm down.”_ Kyoko said, completely serious. “Panicking does no one any good. So please, take a deep breath and _relax.”_

“Honestly, I’m just fucking floored that you didn’t have the good sense to figure out the ugly bitch you saw the other day was my older sister, Mukuro – _and_ my stand-in for the Killing Game.” Junko said with a small little smirk, completely cocksure. “Meet the Ultimate Soldier; killed more people than the Plague, and not a _single_ battle wound. Why those fucking idiots at Hope’s Peak thought it was good sense to allow a _PMC Soldier_ into their ranks is completely beyond me.”

Kyoko said nothing. She _glared._

Junko faux-gasped. “Ooh, the silent treatment. _So scary.”_ As she finished those last two words with air quotes, she simply turned around behind to where Kyoko was, going directly to a poorly-lit table out of sight from where Makoto and Kyoko were.

“W-What are you doing?” Makoto said with a squeak of fear in his voice.

 _“Patience,_ my dearest Makoto.” Eventually coming back into the light, Junko dangled an unusual pair of handcuffs. She had two other items in her hand, but as for the cuffs, they looked too big to fit on either Kyoko or Makoto’s wrists, but seemed the _perfect_ size for Kyoko’s neck –

_…oh._

“You wouldn’t _believe_ how many S&M Clubs I had to fucking rob to find me one of these.” Junko said with a highly amused grin on her face. _“Worth iiiiiiiiiiiiit!~”_

Immediately spending the next few moments walking behind Kyoko, Junko took the oversized cuff… and immediately secured them around her neck, cuffing them to the middle post of the chair. Kyoko _hacked_ as she realized she felt her air supply being cut by quite a bit, but much to her horror, the oval-shape of the cuffs were what secured her to be forced to look _in front_ of her. Her ability to turn her head was completely uninhibited in that moment, and she immediately felt like she was going to choke.

“K-Kyo… ko?” Makoto said with more than a little fear in his voice.

“Now then, time for your shots, Failure-chan~!” As Kyoko winced for a second at being called that, Junko cared little for the potential damage to her jugular as she injected a syringe _directly_ to the bottom part of her throat. Kyoko coughed as she felt that part of her body draw up blood, but in time, she felt the same cloud of utter _fire_ to her loins light up.

Kyoko froze in terror in that moment. _No, not again –_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Junko taking a pocketknife and _carving_ at Kyoko’s clothes, tearing apart the bra and undershirt, and with a few careful rips, fully exposed Kyoko’s breasts to the cold air. Kyoko shivered at the sudden exposure, and in a moment of weakness, turned completely red as she tried to jolt her head away from Makoto – only to be met by the restriction of the large cuffs making her unable to rotate her head.

In other words, she could do approximately _nothing._ As Kyoko felt a wave of tears at the realization Makoto was going to watch what was happened – befitting given the dawning look of pure _horror_ on Makoto’s face, as he was rendered speechless – she felt the aphrodisiac that Junko injected into her course through her, as all she could do was wince and look utterly miserable. Junko clicked her tongue and chuckled darkly, before flipping the knife into a reverse grip.

“’Ey, Mucky-Butt, catch!” Impressively, Junko was able to toss the knife with pinpoint accuracy at Mukuro despite holding it in a reverse grip – and even _more_ impressively, Mukuro caught it without even _looking_ at her sister.

“I take it you want me to… begin?” For some reason, as Kyoko would’ve noticed if panic didn’t subside over her, Mukuro looked… _hesitant,_ almost.

“Yeah, yeah, get to it, ya whore.” Junko snorted. “Give Failure-chan here a show she won’t forget.~”

Mukuro nodded. “Understood.” Walking behind Makoto, the short boy’s eyes widened in fear.

“W-Wh…” Makoto said, trembling and wide-eyed. “What’re you going to do to m – “

In that moment, Mukuro grabbed Makoto’s left pinky finger, bent it back…

_Crunch._

Makoto _shrieked_ in ungodly pain, before sobbing hysterically. _“Stop! Stop! You’re hurting me!”_ As Mukuro continued to painfully bend the finger, Makoto lit up in shock and utter _horror,_ keeping her appalment present for longer than she’d _ever_ want to.

“You seeing this, Failure-chan? This is _your fault.”_ Junko smirked. “Ya could’ve avoided this, but you’ll just have to live with fucking up and getting our little friend hurt, _hmm?!”_

Immediately lunging towards Kyoko’s medium-sized breasts, Junko began groping and pawing, taking her time to nudge, tweak and pull at the areolae.

Kyoko’s mind went into a blank in that moment.

The Ultimate Detective _squeaked_ as she felt the arousal – coupled with the aphrodisiac – hit her like a freight train, the familiar, unwanted _horror_ at being groped in front of Makoto hitting her like a freight train. Kyoko bit her lip even _harder_ in that moment, hard enough that she saw it as a miracle she didn’t draw blood. As tears pricked in her eyes and she looked on in horror, as Mukuro moved on to other fingers to torture the screaming Makoto with, Kyoko felt herself grow more sopping the more Junko went to work, and she _hated it._

Thrashing about and _desperately_ trying to resist being touched, Junko nonetheless snaked her hands into Kyoko’s damp panties and groin, beginning to fiddle with her clit. Kyoko _gasped,_ feeling a wave of total _arousal_ sweep over her as she desperately tried to thrash away.

“Pathetic. You’re _pathetic,_ Failure-chan. You wanna know why I call you that, you useless faggot?” Junko said, leaning in to have her hot, sultry breath touch her sweat-soaked earlobe. “Because you’re a _hack._ A _fraud._ For the Ultimate Detective, how much of your placement in Hope’s Peak isn’t because of you being a daddy’s girl? How much do you think your ‘talent’ is just dumb luck and circumstance, after countless different failures with you burning your hands? You don’t deserve to be called by your name, because you aren’t human. You’re a _failure, and deserve to be labelled as such_.

“T-That’s…” Kyoko bit her lip, tears swelling up. “S-Shut… up…”

“But I’m not wrong, am I? You’re only here because Jin fucked the right _twat.”_ As Kyoko whimpered and moaned at Junko’s unwanted administrations, the Mastermind sneered. “You’re alone, Kyoko. And nobody would care for a second if you dropped dead in a ditch somewhere… nobody would _miss_ you. You’ll forever be swept under the dustbin of history, and _no one. Will. Remember you.”_

Kyoko fought against Junko's touches with everything she had in that moment, but even her mask failed. She wept, thrashing about and in a desperate attempt to retain composure, but it was not enough. Even considering Makoto was being tortured _in front of her,_ she _still_ felt arousal wash over her and send her into an ocean of emotional anguish, despair, and self-hatred.

And she _still_ came, directly onto Junko’s fingers.

Cackling in conjunction to Mukuro finishing breaking Makoto’s entire left hand, all amid Makoto’s sobs and shrieking pleas, Junko immediately grabbed her soaking-wet hand and plunged the juices directly into Kyoko’s mouth. Kyoko was ready to _bite_ Junko’s fingers off, but she was so drained by her orgasm that Kyoko effortlessly pried open her mouth only to paint the walls of Kyoko’s mouth with her clear nectar. She _gagged, retched,_ but she couldn’t do a thing about it… and they _both_ knew it.

“Pathetic.” Junko said, clicking her tongue. “Don’t you feel like sub-human trash, Failure-chan?”

Kyoko seethed, amid teary eyes. _“You’re_ the sub-h-human…”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. You _know_ I’m right.” Not wasting anymore time, Junko plunged her spit-soaked fingers _directly_ into Kyoko’s crotch, sliding three fingers past the labia and into her inner walls. Kyoko _gasped_ as she resumed thrashing about, not wanting to give even a single _inch_ to Junko. “Mm, hurts less the second time, don’t it? Hah, wait ‘till you get your hymen broken by a nice ol’ helping of silicone _cock._ That lies in for your future, Failure-chan.~”

“S-Stop… it…” Kyoko seethed. _“I demand y-you to stop!”_

“You have no authority over me, you fucking sodomite.” Junko grinned, as she began plowing. Kyoko _arched_ her head back as she _yelped,_ thrashing about wildly “Nobody cares if you were murdered. Nobody _will_ care. You’ll die alone and _no one_ will give a shit, because you’re a walking, breathing, talking _waste of space._ You’re a _disgrace_ in every way, and I personally want you to see you confronted with you as the pathetic little _abortion_ you are!”

Junko began fingering with an incredible amount of force, as Kyoko thrashed about, wiggling, squirming and trying _desperately_ not to yell out – but even _that_ failed, giving the occasional cry of unwanted passion she felt escape from her lips. As her hips buckled and she grunting and _cried_ out, she felt humiliation and utter _degradation_ at all she had to suffer in this moment. Stop this, _I demand you to stop, **no means no Junko, no means –**_

And just like that, with a pathetic whimper, she came again. A single tear streaked down from the abused detective as she slumped back, immediately feeling herself slip out of consciousness with how much the cuff around her neck was choking her… something Junko, in her infinite wisdom, made _worse_ with thrashing around the neck-cuff and indirectly tightening it.

_So this is how I lose. Being choked to death by a madwoman after being sexually abused by her._

Her vision blanked, her cheeks turned purple, her eyes _bulged._ And she saw Makoto sobbing brokenly – and as if to make an example, carved a superficial scar into his left hand, triggering a _scream_ from the poor, already-broken boy.

_Makoto… you don’t hate me for this…_

_…do you?_

Mercifully, the lack of oxygen to her brain caused spots to appear in her vision, and mercifully, nothingness. Whatever proved to be an escape from the waking nightmare Junko inflicted on her, however temporary, was a welcome respite.


	4. Dawn of a New Day

Kyoko awoke in the exact same place she found herself the day before: in her own room.

The Ultimate Detective groaned softly as light came into her vision, piercing through her head like a rusty nail hammering itself in. Unlike last time, however, she recalled all too well about the things that have happened to her the night before. Intrinsically, the lavender-haired girl released a discomforted shudder as memories and images of the night before flooded in, feeling a rising splotch of bile get lodged in her throat. It sickened her to think that all happened to her… and she walked _right into it._

Worse yet, she couldn’t even confront the fact she failed _Makoto._

She glanced away from herself, feeling a bit of tears build up in her eyes. She nonetheless managed to choke it back down and exhale a heavy sigh, wiping away her eyes as the constant state of nausea flooded over her. _How pathetic. Kyoko, you’re_ better _than this. How could you let this happen to Makoto? How? You could have planned everything out more accordingly, managed to figure out everything **beforehand** , instead of letting yourself be subjected to that bloody fiend's whims and – _

Kyoko felt a dark pit in her stomach settle once she recalled there was likely no chance of fighting this.

She was trapped.

Rather than dwell on it much longer, she quickly cleaned herself in the shower, got dressed, and got ready to head out. For the second time in a matter of two days, a flurry of impatient knocks were heard outside of Kyoko’s room. Befitting of such hastiness, a voice indistinguishable from everyone else echoed outside of the room.

“Yo, it’s me, Leon. You, uh… got a bit?”

Kyoko scowled for a second. She could never really claim to be a fan of Leon; he was a good kid with a good head on his shoulders, which made his lack of maturity and attempts to be a Casanova even _more_ frustrating. Nonetheless putting these rather negative thoughts to the side, she approached her door and opened for the fiery redhead.

“Heya!” Leon smiled brilliantly, but it quickly turned lopsided into a small frown. “…uhh, you okay? Doesn't look like ya slept well, Kyoko.”

Kyoko funneled an uncharacteristically harsh glare. “My feelings are my own business, Leon. What is it?”

“Alright, chill. Uhh, how do I put this…” Leon coughed nervously. “Err, we just got a notice from Monokuma that we’re free to explore the rest of the school now, what with the Killing Game on hold. You’d be surprised how much stuff there is on the third and fourth floor, and _music room – “_

Realizing how he sounded next to a frustrated Kyoko, Leon cleared his throat. “…uh, not the point. Point is, Makoto – _somehow_ – woke up with both of his hands broken and he has no memory as to what the Hell happened last night. Either he fell down during his sleep, or – “

“Or, perhaps somebody could’ve tortured him for bemusement and inflicting emotional anguish?” Kyoko remarked, bitterly.

The Ultimate Baseball Star looked taken aback from _that. “W-Woah!_ Where'd _that_ scenario come from?”

Kyoko grit her teeth. “…that was merely a random guess bereft of well-meaning humor. Are you going to tell me what you need of me or _not?”_

Leon seemed unable to really formulate a quick response out of fear of angering Kyoko more, but the fake redhead simply cleared his throat and looked to the side. “Uhh, Makoto’s in the Nurse’s Office, for starters. Assuming ya don’t wanna meet with us in the dining hall, the Nurse’s Office is in the main hallway.”

Leon haphazardly offered his hand in assistance, but Kyoko simply glared at him. “I can take care of myself, thanks.”

That’s all she _wanted_ to say on the matter, anyway. Without giving herself much time for respite, Kyoko walked off. Upon her being out of earshot, Leon simply whistled and rubbed the back of his head.

“Jeez, somebody’s grumpy today…” Leon tried to find humor in laughing, but it came off as a half-hearted chuckle. “…damnit. Though why’d she bring that up…?”

Without thinking too much more on the matter, Leon walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kyoko, suffice to say, was hardly in a very good mood.

She’s been physically and sexually violated _twice_ in the span of two days, all while Junko had the sick idea of dragging _Makoto_ into this, something that only concerned her and the Mastermind. And the person that chose to break Makoto’s fingers without nary a moment of hesitance… well, for the amount of suffering _she_ caused, Kyoko hopes another pit of Hell will unfurl itself to swallow that woman with her partner-in-crime.

Mukuro was her name, was it? Bleh.

Kyoko nonetheless tried not to let her bad mood show too much, though. Especially not when she wanted to check up on Makoto, the person _she_ got hurt by her own carelessness. Opening the door to the Nurse’s Office, Makoto – who stood on the bed kicking his legs back and forth with bandages on his hands – smiled gleefully as Kyoko walked in.

“Ah, Kyoko! You came!” Makoto grinned, getting off from his bed by using his hands and arm as a lever – only to wince unsubtly, feeling a red-hot pain sweep onto himself. “Ow! Ow. Uh, anyway, what’s brought you here?”

Kyoko said nothing. As if desperate to not give Junko _any_ satisfaction in her emotional discomfort, she simply sat down and eyed Makoto, an entirely serious look resting on her face.

“Makoto, I’m going to ask you once.” Kyoko began, evenly. “Do you remember anything of last night?”

A long pause occurred after that question. Makoto’s boundless smile, blissfully unaware of the night before, turned into a frown as he immediately confirmed Kyoko’s suspicions. “No. I don’t recall anything of last night. From what I remember, I went to bed last night and woke up with my hands like… this.”

 _So Junko used amnestics on him._ Kyoko bit her lip. _But that makes no sense. If she wants to cause as much emotional discomfort as possible, why would she let Makoto go back remembering_ nothing?! _It’s outside of her M.O., and I don’t see why – “_

Makoto tilted his head, curious by Kyoko standing there in deep thought. “Umm… Kyoko?”

Kyoko flinched for a split second before turning to Makoto. ”Yes? I was thinking to myself, if you couldn’t tell.”

“No, it’s not that. But, um…” Makoto bit his lip. ”If something’s ever happened to you… you’d tell me, right?”

The Ultimate Detective fell silent at _that_ question. Not knowing quite how to respond, Kyoko glanced to the side and simply sighed. “I don’t know the answer to that question, Naegi-kun. But I at least trust that _you’d_ remain open with me when I would need it, right?”

“And I would. That much is without a doubt.” Makoto nodded before looking more serious. “Though… would it really be remiss to you to not consider yourself 100% right all the time?”

Kyoko funneled an immediately hostile glare. “Oh? Are you doubting my ability to handle this?”

“N-No! No. But, uh…” Makoto gave a sheepish smile. “…this Killing Game isn’t meant to really be taken alone, Kyoko. You gotta rely on others too sometimes.”

Kyoko looked to the side, sighing. “I think I can do without relying on others, Makoto. Worry about yourself first and foremost.”

“R-Right, I know…” Makoto winced. “Just… stay safe, okay?”

Much to Makoto’s continual worry, Kyoko had no real assured response to that question. She merely sighed, before smiling gently at Makoto.

“Thank you. I do hope you get better, Makoto.” Kyoko said, simply. “But look after yourself first. I need to focus on looking what’s behind me more frequently.”

As Kyoko got ready to leave the Nurse’s Office, Makoto only looked all the more worried. “But… the Killing Game’s off at the moment, isn’t it?”

Kyoko stopped opening the door midway, simply turning back to utter one final word on the matter:

“Exactly,” Kyoko remarked grimly. “That’s the thing I’m most concerned of.”

Without much left to really think about on the matter, Kyoko walked off, putting her worries to rest soon after.

The day, surprisingly, went on relatively quietly from there. At all imaginable stops, she avoided the clear pretender that claimed she was “Junko”. She did not want to _hear, nor **see** nor even **think**_ Junko Enoshima, lest the sickened feeling in her stomach return. She instead kept at arms distance from the other students, which meant she couldn’t tour for herself on the floors above – everyone being present to explore or entertain themselves meant that much, anyways.

Kyoko still couldn’t contest the feeling that, even counting the cameras and in knowledge of what they can do, she was being watched. But Kyoko figured more than anything, she couldn’t say anything, could she?

**_You know perfectly well what she’s threatening. If you tell a soul, everyone here will die._ **

Kyoko stopped in her tracks, hearing a voice she was decidedly _not_ familiar with. “…who’s there?”

There was no response. The voice retreated as soon as it came.

Kyoko bit her lip, and simply walked away in grim silence. She had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was only going to get _worse._

* * *

“So just to review…” Mukuro repeated, slowly. “You’re not choosing to instead have Kyoko preyed upon today, but at random intervals of time?”

 _“Bingo,_ Mukuro.” Junko grinned as she spun in her chair. “If she could even _begin_ to predict all the bad shit tumbling her way, then this little game of cat and mouse would begin to get boring _really_ fast.”

As if to emphasize what she meant, she brought up a camera that illustrated the room Kyoko slept in; she was sleeping like nothing was wrong with the world, but the odd stillness in Kyoko’s body versus what she endured up to this point made Junko _grin._

“The thing about despair is that it’s messy, confusing, but probably most importantly, _unpredictable.”_ Junko began, simply. “That’s the _one_ thing it has over boring shit like hope: it always comes back with a _vengeance,_ and constantly has new things in mind for little old me. For everyone else?” A dark chuckle. “Well, y’know what they say about humans fearing the unknown. What they cannot even _begin_ to understand first and foremost.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. “Then tell me this: what _do_ you have in mind for her come the day you’ll strike?”

Indeed, Junko chooses random intervals at any given moment to truly act on her sadistic whims – she’s all too capable of planning, but having everything neatly lined up when you can just as much have it come crashing down was what made Junko such an antithesis to Kyoko. Which made it all the more tempting to _dig into_ that seemingly-impenetrable mask and rip it off of her flayed, screaming face. Oh, how she wanted to see her scream. It wouldn’t be easy, and Kyoko would fight the whole way through. But Junko made it an immediate note that when she finally gets to hear that beautiful sound, she’ll record it every night to be able to sleep to it days on end.

Kyoko simply rested her head on her hands, and _giggled._

“Soon, my dear Mucky-butt. Soon.” Junko smirked. “You’ll see what I have in mind via video feed.”

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_…there was nothing. Extending beyond the primordial blackness that lie in the dark corners, there was_ nothing. _E_ _ndless upon endless stretches of nothingness, pouring and slavering out more and more nothingness and_ drowning _you in it. And lest something interesting happens in the next few marks of time, there probably won’t ever be anything to see or do in this nothingness._**

**_…ever._ **

**_Never, ever, ever._ **

_…never ever?_

**_Nope! Not in a million years, my friend. For you see, there’s only so much to paint an empty canvas with when ya don’t even have the paint or brushes; you need_ tools, _little tidbits of the surrounding world to truly create a vivid and incandescent landscape of emotional turmoil and utter turbulence. And when that happens, well, the world will become vivid, bright,_ colored _with the sweet, serenading scent of your own folly…_**

‘My _own folly’? What on Earth are you getting at?_

**_Simple. You and I are two sides of the same coin… you’d never admit it to yourself, but I’m that little voice who you always try to repress. But I’m here nonetheless; amid an endless seascape of utter silence and outright_ boringness, _I can finally entertain myself with the paint of feelings, or_ dysphoria… _and_ then _you will see to it my purpose, at the end of a long road._**

_And what is at the end of this road?_

**_…_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

_……_

_………_


	5. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Rape/Non-con, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal/Physical/Sexual Humiliation

Five days have passed since the last incident that occurred.

Despite her general attempts to keep away from the other students (especially “Junko”), Kyoko was nonetheless persuaded by Makoto to at _least_ spend a mess hall dinner together. This was hardly something she was entirely on-board with here, especially given her worries over Junko seeking when next to strike.

“Glad you could make it, Kyoko! Let’s eat.”

“…right.” Kyoko gave a forced smile to Makoto’s oblivious cheerfulness. She was trying to parse her own feelings on the matter, really, nevermind the fact that she _didn’t_ feel safe with the impostor Junko around. She nonetheless saw fit to get herself a cup of coffee, not wanting to think too much on the matter outside the warm scent of bitter caffeine.

Sayaka smiled over at Kyoko. “Hey, tell me Kyoko! You’ve been getting along well Makoto?”

“Hm?” Kyoko responded, not sure how to parse that. “We’ve been fine, thanks. I also appreciate you and Makoto wanting my presence here.”

Sayaka giggled. “It’s no biggie.” Suddenly, a frown. “But you’re okay, right? Given we’re all… trapped here…”

“Junko”, who was sitting adjacent to Makoto, gave an indignant snort. “Oh, come on, grow up. We’re all trapped here for _good,_ and no Killing Game means no escape.”

“Y-You don’t know that!” Sayaka retorted. “If we look a bit more, maybe we’ll find a way to – “

“…Maizono-chan, at ease.” Sakura responded softly. “No need to fret and panic.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m h-honestly gonna h-have to side with S-Sayaka on this one. Doesn’t t-this all seem…” Toko paused, thinking about what she wanted to say next. “…s-strange?”

“Well, I think so too, the more ya think about it.” Leon said with a grumble. “We’re all trapped here because the Mastermind wants us to kill each other… so what sense even _is_ there that we don’t even get to have motives to escape because something happened?”

After a prolonged bout of silence, Taka spoke up. “Y-Yes, that seems to be the case… but I do honestly question just _what_ is going through the head of the Mastermind…”

Nobody quite had an answer to that…

…but seemingly on cue, the PA speakers flared up.

_“Attention Kyoko Kirigiri! Please report to the fourth floor at your earliest convenience! Your Headmaster wants to have a word with you over a few things!”_

As both Hiro, Hifumi and Leon gawked at Kyoko and “Junko” let loose a snicker, Kyoko’s eyes went wide as she felt a slide of panic overcome her. Nonetheless steadying her rising fears in that moment, the Ultimate Detective gave no immediate signs as she left her seat.

“Well, it seems that I’m needed.” Kyoko smiled wryly. “I’ll be back soon enough. If not, I’d have returned to my room by then.”

Mondo gave an awkward cough. “Uhh, you’ll be fuckin’ fine with what that bear wants to tell you, right?” A pause. “…I’m kinda worried.”

Kyoko smiled. “Relax. I have no intent on falling prey to what he wants. Although knowing the rules, failure to comply means execution…”

Mondo and Leon both raised hands in objection, but Kyoko spoke up. “Don’t worry about me. I should be fine going from here on out.”

 _I hope so,_ she though, as she finally made motions outside of the mess hall to take the stairs all the way up to the fourth floor. But in that moment…

Makoto, hastily, got out of his seat and up to where Kyoko stood. “Kyoko, lemme accompany you at le – “

 _“No.”_ Kyoko responded automatically, biting her lip. Realizing her emotions showed in that moment, the Ultimate Detective sighed. “…Makoto, your hands are broken. I can handle this by myself, okay?”

Makoto frowned. “…you sure?”

 _“Yes,_ I’m sure.” Kyoko funneled a glare. “You aren’t going to help the way you think you are. Just… let me take care of this, alright?”

Makoto noticeably drooped, but he relented. “…alright. Just be safe, okay?”

“I have every intent to be.” Kyoko said, nodding. “I appreciate the concern.”

As Makoto went back to his seat, Kyoko sighed. She had no reason to expect the worst with _whatever_ Monokuma wanted with him, but it wasn’t like this was even a smokescreen for what _Junko_ wants. But she has no intent on playing anything but hard to get.

What’s the worst that could happen?

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_…you’re back already?_ **

_Silence. You know this wasn’t as I’ve intended it to pan out._

**_You say that, but are you_ really _the one in control here? Who’s to say you haven’t walked_ right _into an inescapable trap when_ you _thought you were going to be all peachy, hmm?_**

_You don’t know that. Whatever the Mastermind’s planning, it isn’t as simple as to –_

**_Use your head. You’re the Ultimate_ Detective. _You managed to solve countless cold cases that took the adults_ decades _to figure out, and yet you still feel as though figuring out what she’s planning is above you? Try not to lie to yourself, for_ once.**

_But that’s –_

**_No buts. If you consider yourself anywhere_ near _the sleuth you think you are, you would’ve saw this coming. She’s_ gaming _you. And if you don’t care or_ bother _to use the skills you have to figure it out, you’re no better than a hack that is merely wearing the_ skin _of a detective. Am I clear on that?_**

_But I –_

**_No. Buts._ **

_…_

**_…well? Do you have anything to say? Or are you not going to confront the fact this was of_ your own doing?**

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

_“Ngggh…”_

Kyoko made note of three things upon coming to her surroundings.

The first thing was the fact, for one reason or another, she was clothed in nothing but her lacy undergarments, bra and panties alike. This was aside from the fact her studded gloves – mercifully – remained on her own hands during that moment, but that did little to assuage her from turning beet red at the moment.

The second thing she noticed, of course, was her being bound spread-eagle across a bed. Each of her wrists and ankles were cuffed to the metal bedposts, and Kyoko didn’t even have time to take in her surroundings.

Finally, she was gagged.

 _“Grrhghghgnnnnnnnngh! Nghghhhhhhh…!”_ Kyoko tried to _yell_ into the two cuts of duct tape lining a sloppy ‘x’ around her mouth, but it was no use. The most her tongue and thrashing could do was only put _more_ wrinkles in the take, hardly anything resembling holes. It only took a second to look over her surroundings that her eyes widened in shock, tears pricking as she scarcely recognized her surroundings.

A fireplace – with some kind of iron in the burning embers – a roll of duct tape, and… _vibrators?_ Kyoko’s eyes widened in near-total horror as she realized just _where_ she was, and she quickly began thrashing around… unaware to the footsteps coming to the door on her left.

 _Where the hell am I?! What’s going on here?! How did I even_ get _here?!_ Kyoko’s mind was abuzz with panic as she desperately and fearfully thrashed around. _Calm down, Kyoko, just_ calm down. _You can find a way out of here, you just need to –_

And the door was, slowly, opened. And just as Kyoko expected…

…Junko Enoshima was there, _smiling._

“Why _hello,_ there!” Junko smirked devilishly. “Congratulations on being selected, Failure-chan, for the…”

A sinister chuckle. “…’examination’.”

_…oh, no._

Kyoko struggled even _harder,_ trying to find some escape, _any,_ amid her total confinement. But it seemed like the more she thrashed about, the _tighter_ her bonds became, leaving nothing but red angry scars across her wrist and ankles… but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if they were soaked in blood by the end of it, she did _not_ want to be a part of this.

Junko, being obviously the more bemused of the two, laughed. “You know, you’re _sooooo_ gullible, Failure-chan! Imagine being so much of a two-bit pathetic _skank_ that the ‘Ultimate Detective’ walked directly into my little plan by virtue of you walking the other way? Do ya actually think I’m _not_ that stupid, sweetheart?”

Kyoko didn’t dare want to think about her _without_ it, but she noticed Junko managed to maintain her attire even given the… context of what she was in. However, she noticed that Junko’s skirt seemed _lower,_ as if trying to clearly conceal at... _something._ This only compounded her worries; Kyoko knew if this was going where Junko _wanted_ it to go, both girls remaining dressed would _not_ last… which only made her growing panic _worse_ as Junko cheerfully strolled up to the creaky, old bed and sat down. The most that Junko seemed intent to do, however, was run a trail within Kyoko’s inner thigh.

 _That_ elicit a loud yelp from the detective, and Junko did well to simply click her tongue. “Poor, predictable Failure-chan. Maybe the reason why you’re in the situation you’re in has _got_ to be because you really _are_ such an utter mess of a human being. So defective, such a _faggot,_ and so many freakin’ scars. Speaking of…”

Junko made an immediate grab to Kyoko’s gloves. Kyoko’s eyes widened as she immediately tried to ball up her hands, but the gloves were effortlessly removed… and Kyoko, in that moment, felt the sting of tears budding her eyes with the fleshy, burned hands being in full sight of Junko. The eponymous Ultimate Despair simply _cackled._

 _“Holy shit! You have fuckin’ bacon hands!”_ Junko said laughing, completely breathless. _“Oh, how’d you even get that much of a_ burn _on your hands?! Pathetic…!”_

Junko continued laughing as Kyoko felt a sting of misery overcome her. Her attempts to thrash around seemed to cease as Junko stopped laughing, her powerful grey eyes boring deep into Kyoko’s lavender ones. The Mastermind simply _grinned_ devilishly, and in one swift motion, _slapped_ Kyoko.

“Silly little faggot, hiding your scars like a _pussy.”_ Junko said, spitting on Kyoko’s face. “Let’s take these gloves out and deep-fry ‘em, huh?”

Kyoko felt a span of total panic overcome her as Junko happily waltzed over to the fireplace; she _cried out_ into her mess of tape to stop her, but it was to no avail. Junko happily tossed the gloves into the fire. Tears quickly bore into her eyes as Kyoko felt _humiliated._ The logical part of her brain tried to remind her she had backups, but it still _hurt._

“Now then!” Cheerfully oblivious to the fire reignited from the extra fuel, Junko skipped back over to Kyoko. “Let’s remove that fuckin’ mess of tape from your mouth, hmm?~”

Upon gripping at the base of the tape, Junko ripped the tape off with an _extremely_ painful yank, causing Kyoko to wince _hard._ The poor detective didn’t even have the fortitude to even facilitate her own mask; she couldn’t even _glare._ Her lips quivered as tears pricked down her eyes, threatening to spill from the continuous humiliation and abuse.

“I… I don’t get it. Why?” Kyoko began, her voice shaking. “Why are you… doing this?”

Junko smirked. “That’s a question I’ll answer _after_ sex-ed! But for now, we’d ought to teach good little girls and boys how to properly suck a dick, yes? And with that…”

In one unhesitant motion, Junko ripped off her skirt, revealing what she had underneath.

Kyoko’s eyes widened, seeing the eight-inch silicone strap-on at the base. And even _more_ joltingly, it somehow had… _cum_ dripping out of it? Regardless, Junko simply gave a chuckle as she pressed a button at the base, causing the phallus to go from limp to erect in a matter of seconds. Kyoko suddenly had complete and utter comprehension of what was going to happen.

 _“D-Don’t…”_ Kyoko whimpered. “Please, _don’t – “_

“Now then! I suppose it’s worth mentioning that during _all_ future instances of Hope’s Peak’s sex-ed classes, we have taken the pleasure of recording every instance I’ve had with you… and will for the future.” Kyoko’s eyes widened in pure horror as she realized what that meant, but she was shushed with Junko placing her hands on her lips. With her free hand, she grabbed the roll of tape next to her.

Junko? She simply _chuckled._ “So with that all in mind… I suggest you behave like a good little dyke whore and _bend over.”_

Immediately holding up Kyoko’s mouth, the detective continued to thrash around, all while Junko chuckled darkly as she held up the base. “Y’know, had this beautiful little contraption made by my mechanic. Has a ton of buttons for limp and erect modes, can be stored with liquids like, say, my underlings’ _cum,_ so who knows? You might just get yourself knocked up at any given time, _sweetheart.”_

There was an unspoken venom in those words. Kyoko felt nauseated just _thinking_ about it, but Junko readied the phallus and was ready to plow.

 _“D-Don’t…”_ Kyoko whimpered. “I-I’ll _choke.”_

Junko leaned in, bearing a terrifying smirk. “Do I look like I care?”

Without even giving way to let Kyoko made her piece, Junko rammed the phallus directly into Kyoko’s mouth.

The Ultimate Detective, being a virgin (if only by the technically that her hymen hasn’t broken), gagged _immediately_ to taste the salt of pre-cum oozing at the tip, tears rapidly swelling in her eyes as she continued to thrash about desperately. She tried biting it off, but with how Junko felt _nothing_ from her trying to bite off a mechanical dildo that grated against her teeth, Kyoko simply was forced to give in. And it was _awful._

“Lesson number one of Sex-Ed! _Deepthroating!”_ Junko grinned deviously. _“D-E-E-P-T-H-R-O-A-T-I-N-G!_ The act of being forced a nice, juicy _cock_ down your throat and ready to have that sucker blow its load! How does it feel to go from solving cases to sucking _dick,_ Failure-chan?~”

Kyoko couldn’t hold it in anymore. In a moment of total humiliation, Kyoko _sobbed_ as tears streaked down her cheeks, a gentle, pained whimper as she felt ready to throw up, with the phallus ramming itself repeatedly down Kyoko’s throat. Junko must’ve been in heaven watching her squirm and sob, but Kyoko? This was Hell on Earth for her, pure _misery_ being forced into this… and it was nothing compared to the words that were announced soon after by Kyoko.

“Lesson number two of Sex-Ed! _Ejaculation!”_ Junko’s cocky, sadistic smirk grew _worse. “E-J-A-C-U-L-A-T-I-O-N!_ The act of a guy’s nuts going into overdrive and spurting his cum _directly_ into and/or on you! Better get ready, Failure-chan!”

 _Nostoppleasestop—_ Kyoko _sobbed._ This wasn’t just humiliation, this was outright _degradation._ She felt her entire world become enveloped into a horrifying sphere of pain and misery, pleads of mercy unheard of through Kyoko’s garbled sobs as she thrashed desperately against her bonds… but ultimately, she couldn’t feel a _thing_ as Kyoko felt Junko’s strap-on orgasm.

With the press of a button, Junko _smirked_ and sighed happily as cum spurted into Kyoko’s mouth, guzzling down her throat in thick ribbons, all while she felt nauseated, sick, and ready to completely and utterly _vomit._ It seemed that would be the end of it as Junko pulled out, but she had other plans.

Before she could spit it out, she was forced to ultimately swallow the disgusting substance as Junko – in haste – grabbed the roll of tape and promptly went over her mouth. Kyoko looked utterly _nauseated,_ and only resisted the urge to puke through sheer willpower… but even this wasn’t enough to make her feel anything less than _suffocating._

“I’m gonna give ya a second or two to catch your breath, Failure-chan.” Junko grinned, watching Kyoko pitifully wheeze, sob and desperately try to collect air through her nostrils. “In the meantime, though…”

Junko, in a total haze, _ripped_ off Kyoko’s bra, exposing her breasts for the first time for both the Mastermind and cameras to see. Kyoko was still gathering herself after _that,_ so her breasts simply being exposed all the more made Kyoko _sob._ Junko simply giggled darkly and brought out her phone, taking snapshots of her medium-sized breasts with dark chuckles all the while.

“Ooooh, _exclusiiiiiiiiiive!~”_ Junko cackled. “Now then, the panties…”

Understandably not wanting Junko to go anywhere _near_ her entrance like she did so last time, Kyoko thrashed about, avoiding Junko at every turn. The Mastermind, however, simply procured a pair of scissors amid Kyoko thrashing and wailing and snipped the panties off, pulling it away.

And just like that, Kyoko was completely naked. Tears welled up in in eyes out of total humiliation, but Junko simply _cackled._ “God, you look _so embarrassed!”_ Gleefully taking more photos on her phone, she finally put it away… only to, shockingly, walk away in that moment.

“Now, before I _finally_ have the right of _droit du seigneur,_ let it be known that I gotta _brand_ what it basically my property.” Junko darkly sniggered as she grabbed the red-hot iron in the fireplace, much to Kyoko’s increasing tears of fear and horror. Slowly walking over, Junko smiled sadistically as she proceeded to put the iron all the closer to Kyoko’s flesh…

…but in a moment Kyoko did _not_ want to know the reasoning of, she moved over… to the nearest point of her entrance without causing permanent damage to her slit. And Kyoko, in wide-eyed terror, desperately pleaded in her eyes without giving a single word.

“Sweetie, this is _exactly_ why I taped your mouth again.” Junko smiled sadistically as she _laughed._ “Now I won’t lie; this is gonna hurt like a _bitch.”_

And in that moment, Kyoko never got to see the wording at the tip of the red-hot branding iron – in one swift motion, Junko plunged the iron where her pubic hair would have been.

 _No gag on Earth_ would’ve, or could’ve, muffled the _shrill scream of pain_ that came out of Kyoko’s gagged mouth. The scream – and searing, ungodly pain – seemed to have been frozen in time, seconds seeming like _minutes_ at a time. Kyoko sobbed hysterically as the pain ricocheted off every nerve she had, every feeling of pure _anguish_ writhing through her, her thrashing about and **_screeching like a madwoman –_**

At long last, with Kyoko’s upper pelvis thoroughly cooked, Junko removed the brand. The lettering, cruel as it was, was clear as day.

** KYOKO IS **

** A USELESS **

** FAILURE **

“You see it too from here, don’t you Failure-chan?” Junko _smirked._ “’Kyoko is a Useless Failure’. Because that’s what you are… and as of this moment, you’re no longer human.”

Kyoko sobbed and quivered, a look of pure agony written all over her face… and in that moment, Junko did finally put the brand away back into the fire. Meanwhile, the Ultimate Detective did not even _want_ to look at the scar, nerves still on fire as the burnt skin gave way to blood cauterizing. How was she going to hide this?! Talking about her gloves were one thing, but _this?!_

If Kyoko was any more rational than she was (where she wasn’t being very rational at all), she’d have recognized the callous display in making Kyoko unable to talk about this… but Junko didn’t care. She simply didn’t _care._ And it showed, while Kyoko’s pain was still raw, that Junko sat down on the bed, in front of Kyoko, and hoisted up her thighs.

Kyoko couldn’t struggle anymore. She hated to admit she’s given up, but what else was there to say? Her crotch hurt like _hell,_ she had cum in her _mouth,_ and there wasn’t a single goddamn fucking _thing_ she could do about it. All she could do, in any case, was whimper and sob weakly as she awaited the worst, a look of pleading desperate to have it over with. But more than anything, was the look Junko wanted to see on Kyoko’s face.

A look of utter trepidation and terror.

“Hehehe. Fear’s a wonderful look on you, Failure-chan.” Junko said, gripping the base of her strap-on. “Let’s milk some more despair from you therein, shall we?”

And with that, Junko leaned in –

_“Bend over.”_

Kyoko _screamed_ as she felt the strap-on’s phallus ram into her. She felt being fingered twice before was horrible, but this… this was worse. This was _so much worse._ As Junko used her free hand to take pictures of Kyoko’s broken, sobbing body, she’d take into full about the big, lavender, bulging eyes as tears flowed from her cheeks in pure, primal _pain._

She dared not look below, either. More blood pooled around her entrance as Junko broke her hymen, finally losing whatever claims to virginity she had. And as Junko pounded into her like a wild animal, Kyoko felt ready to cry, throw up, maybe _both of the same –_ this was such a state of pure, utter _pain_ that she didn’t even _know_ what to say, or do, given the utter hopelessness of her predicament…

…but Junko saw intent on trying, ripping off the tape to hear Kyoko’s squeals in full volume. “Lesson number three of Sex-Ed! Vaginal! _V-A-G-I-N-A-L!_ Where I fuck your little pussy until you’re all red and worn, and made a baby out of it!~”

Kyoko _sobbed. “P-Please…”_

Junko smirked as she continued thrusting. “Oh?”

 _“P-Please, not…_ that.” Kyoko hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. _“P-Please don’t do it. P-Pull out, do_ anything, _just d-don’t cum inside me – “_

Junko grinned, spitting on Kyoko’s face once more. “Too bad, Failure-chan; you reap what you sow. _You deserve to be punished like this, and **more.”**_

_I… d-deserve this…?_

Thrusting again like an animal, Junko _smirked,_ listening to Kyoko’s soft whimpers and screams. “You wanna know why Makoto and the others haven’t come for you yet? Because they don’t care. Hell, who’s to say I wouldn’t spread these photos around for our enjoyment, hmm? Once I’m done fucking some _sense_ into you, maybe Makoto would see you as the cum dumpster you are and want in, hmm? That sounds nice and dandy… _don’t you agree?!”_

_Th-That isn’t… true… is it…?_

In coincidence to Junko’s loaded question, the Ultimate Despair’s thrusts grew worse and worse. Kyoko buckled, sobbed, and _wailed,_ all while she couldn’t do a _thing_ about it.

For the first time in her life…

_I… I…_

…she was completely helpless.

_…I deserve to be used…_

Kyoko’s mind blanked as she felt ribbons of cum spill into her, feeling a nauseating pit of despair and numbness come over her at last. Everything after Junko seeding directly into the detective was a blur; unbeknownst to the world around her, Kyoko curled up to the extent she could in her bondage and whimpered. The rest, as it came to be, was the merciful tenderness of silence, darkness, away from where anything could hurt her.

And then, mercifully, unconsciousness.


	6. Me, Myself and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning(s):** Panic Attacks, Self-Destructive Thoughts

“Uhhn…”

Kyoko awoke with a searing headache, and the light at the above of her head _hurt._ It took a bit for her to regain any semblance of motor functions, though; she twisted around, squirming in her bed, memories still blank in her head. She seemed to have been dressed in her night garments, almost oblivious to the fact she was _raped_ the other –

…oh.

_Oh._

Kyoko’s eyes shot up, trepidation overtaking any sort of sleepiness she had. She immediately pulled down her night pants…

…only to see the brand, still there.

Everything came flooding back after that. _Everything._ Kyoko quickly began hyperventilating, tears building up… and then she gagged immediately.

Her next plan of action was to run to the bathroom to vomit her brains out.

Sorry, not ‘run’. ‘Sob piteously while blissfully unaware of the searing pain between her thighs and stains of blood she _just_ didn’t happen to notice, all while stumbling to her destination’. It felt like eons before she felt like she upended all the contents of her stomachs into the toilet bowl. The subtle, pungent smell of digested cum made her nausea _worse,_ and she was dry heaving long after all her contents were in the bowl. After the dry heaving finally stopped, Kyoko collapsed into the bowl, sobbing hideously.

In summation, Junko won.

 _Pathetic… I’m so pathetic. God._ Kyoko sobbed piteously, the toxic thoughts echoing throughout her head. _What kind of detective gets fucked like that, huh? The way I just_ took _it and couldn’t do anything about it…_ A weak sniffle, before further sobs. _Pathetic. I’m fucking **pathetic**. If I was in any way deserving of the title of ‘Ultimate Detective’, I sure as hell don’t deserve it now._

After flushing the acidic contents down the toilet, Kyoko wasted no time in hopping into the showers. Needless to say, the Ultimate Detective unleased a torrent of scalding hot water onto her bare body, but she could only bare the heat for _so long_ without being reminded of the searing hot pain she went through – she could _not_ stomach the heat without feelings nauseous, so she turned the shower knob to the opposite extreme. Torrential coldness poured onto Kyoko as she shuddered and sobbed weakly, scrubbing each crevice _thoroughly,_ especially her ruined entrance until it was completely red from friction.

She spent the next couple of minutes sobbing dryly while the cold downpour eventually numbed her senses. After that, she only had the strength to laugh bitterly; it was hardly a laugh of any sort of confidence, absolutely not joy, but a bitter laugh that soon broke into a gentle whimper and sob.

She really fucked up, didn’t she?

She could only take the icy-cold shower for so long before deciding she didn’t want to catch hypothermia, so she quickly turned against the knob to end the downpour. The numbness at _least_ distracted her from the pain she still felt, and she didn’t even _want_ to look at the brand scar without going into another panic fit… but in time, she calmed herself. She was hurt, she was hurt _badly,_ but she felt like she could still operate to some ability. At least she _hoped._

Kyoko sighed, biting at her lip gently. She was legit in _no place_ to show weakness to everyone. She knew perfectly well what would befall her friends the longer she dawdled with her feelings. How could she forget? With a bitter grumble, she made sure to no longer keep herself in the nude by dressing up.

After a bit though…

“…where are my gloves?”

Kyoko asked that question in a completely flat tone, devoid of any emotion. But just as she got herself dressed in her usual attire _barring her gloves,_ she was to enter the cabinet which contained her gloves only to find… nothing. Not even a paltry amount of evidence that laid itself credence to where and _how_ those gloves just up and disappeared… other than a note.

Perhaps ominously, the seal of the envelope was a lipstick kiss of a pink color.

Feeling herself extremely uneasy, she nervously opened up the letter and began reading the letter.

* * *

_Dear Failure-chan,_

_If you’re reading this letter, then you’ll be pleased to hear that I’ve, ahem, ‘took care’ of those ugly, unwashed leather gloves of yours. Just as a good friend should do! Don’t hold it against me for using your gloves to wash them, okay?~_

_Don’t expect to see them in the laundry room; they’re in a top-secret facility in this very school where I washed them! Though, uh, really, I figured there’s the fact you deserve to know that I’ll be sure to deliver it to you given enough time as is, hmm? You won’t have to find me. I’ll find_ you.

_Oh, and of course, loose lips cause executions, am I right? So, uh… don’t do anything stupid, Failure-chan._

_Ciao-ciao,_

_Your headmaster_

* * *

Kyoko felt her arms trembled as she shook, fear and trepidation completely overcoming her. She felt her eyes wet a little, but she choked down the anger, humiliation and frustration with a ragged deep breath. She calmed with her emotional turbulence, but she remained shaking profusely. It only took one look at her hands for her to see with her own two eyes that she had to keep her hands concealed, _at all costs._

Tears swelled up for a split second as she looked at the hideously burnt hands. _…I deserved to be here, don’t I? This is what I get for trying to get myself into business where it… where it…_

She couldn’t even dare admit it was her fault. It would be too much of a blow to her own pride. With a shaky breath and dark sigh, she left the room she was in, making sure to conceal her hands in her pockets.

* * *

‘Kyoko Kirigiri was not in a good mood.’

That was the sign she gave to _everyone_ when the occasional student passed her while the Ultimate Detective, and the stoic girl shot them a glare when they tried to strike up conversation. If looks could kill, she’d be the blackened. Regardless, she paced around the room clearly not trying to dawdle on the matter too much. She’s ashamed to even _begin_ to admit, but the time spent pacing back and forth have really started to make her forget where she even _was._

She realized she was circling around the premise for what she could only guess was an entire _hour._

Suddenly realizing what she was doing with her time, and with nobody in sight, Kyoko turned a bright shade of red and looked down. “…this is ridiculous. Why am I walking around like this?”

She only asked that thought aloud because there was nobody there to hear her… except the Mastermind, who heard her from above. That itself led to the realization she was being _watched the whole time,_ her own fears being realized, and she understood a simple fact.

Being alone made it that much easier to be preyed upon.

Kyoko blanched, realizing in that moment how _dumb_ it was to isolate herself like this. Strength in numbers, right? But the more she thought about it, the more she realized of the unwinnable situation she was in… and the more she bit at her lip. There was truly _nowhere_ to go but down if she wanted to be safe for any extended period of time, but that just made her _more_ liable to put the others at risk…

Kyoko, for the first time, didn’t know what to do. She had no control over her current situation, and that only just built up at her inner frustration the more she thought about it. All _that_ did was let herself be jumped by an inconspicuous visitor.

“…um, K-Kyoko… wh-what’re you doing here?”

The Ultimate Detective flinched in that moment, only just turning around to see a far smaller girl, one Chihiro Fujisaki, look at the lavender-haired girl with a quizzical expression on her face. Kyoko wanted to get mad at her, but she knew Chihiro almost certainly didn’t deserve her own ire. Calmly, Kyoko rubbed at her temple as she glanced over at the small programmer.

After a terse pause, she spoke. “…is there something you need from me, Chihiro-chan?”

“Y-Yeah. Makoto, um, sent me when he realized you were up here, s-scaring other people away.” Chihiro began, shakily. “I w-wanted to see what was wrong myself, but, um, I don’t like being scared…”

Kyoko felt a lot of her anger melt at that moment. Feeling a string of guilt, she sighed, shaking her head. “…I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know. I feel like I don’t want to make others worry about what I’m going through, and – “

Kyoko immediately shut her lip upon realizing she nearly slipped at her predicament. Chihiro, innocently, tilted his head in confusion.

“Um… s-sorry?” Chihiro spoke. “What are you… going through?”

It took every last reserve of Kyoko’s willpower not to tear up and admit she’s been raped _three times_ by the Mastermind, but she fought off the urge. Besides, she internally snarked, what would I even _begin_ to sound like if I just said “Hey Chihiro, guess what? I was raped three times, was branded on my crotch, had my gloves taken away and am in a position where I can’t say a word lest everyone died!”

Kyoko grimaced, but she continued to speak. “…it’s nothing. I’ve just been struggling with sleep is all.”

“Hmm…” Chihiro didn’t look convinced, but nodded. “Alright. But you do realize Makoto sent me up here because you can depend on him, right? You don’t have to be afraid of him. He’s your friend, Kyoko.”

“…is he?” Kyoko took a moment to realize how that sounded now that she spoke her thought aloud, but she wisely chose not to draw attention to that fact. Regardless, she nodded, giving no motions with her hands due to them being firmly tucked away into her pockets.

“Well… yeah.” Chihiro said with a smile. “He likes you a lot, you know.”

Kyoko froze. Her brain didn’t know how to parse that, especially so soon after what she went through. “…I’m sorry?”

“Yeah. He… really, really likes you, Kyoko.” Chihiro said with a gleam in her eyes. “I can tell based on the way he looked at you.”

Kyoko blanched a bit, her alarms going off in her head. Taking a shaky breath, she asked. “Do you mean, like… he… want to have… um…”

“H-Huh?! N-No, nothing like _that!”_ Chihiro awkwardly spoke, before clearing her throat. “But… he still wants to make sure you’re okay and everything. That your safe.”

Kyoko immediately felt her arms detense upon hearing Chihiro deny her fears. With a terse silence, she looked away. “Thanks. That’s… good to hear.”

Chihiro frowned. “You don’t wanna join us?”

“No, I should be fine.” Kyoko began, shakily. “He should… look after himself first and foremost. I worry about myself.”

A long pause.

“…Kyoko.” Chihiro began. “What’s happening?”

It felt like Kyoko’s world crashed. When Kyoko finally turned her head towards Chihiro, the smaller of the two girls was _shocked_ to see tears in her eyes.

“I… I can’t tell you.” Kyoko whispered shakily. “I’m sorry. Excuse me.”

Without a moment, she hastily walked off.

 _“W-Wait! Kyoko!”_ Chihiro tried to catch up, but Kyoko was well and truly faster than her… nevermind Chihiro wasn’t exactly a pinnacle of fitness. With a deep sigh, Chihiro removed the tension in his body to look up, an aura of complete and utter concern in his eyes.

“What…” Chihiro began, gently. “What’s wrong with her…?”

She didn’t know the answer, and she can only hope it isn’t as bad as she fears it is. With a long silence as Kyoko’s footsteps finally dimmed, Chihiro turned to the stairwell leading to the third floor, and grimaced.

“…I’ve gotta tell somebody.” Chihiro said. Without further ado, she went downstairs, still in awe at the level of emotion the supposedly-unflappable Kyoko displayed. If one wasn’t as empathetic as Chihiro, one would assume that was Kyoko cracking under the pressure. But Chihiro knew that wasn’t the case.

She also knew when a strong person like Kyoko was terrified.

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_You_ really _have nothing to say for yourself now, don’t you, you dumb slut?_**

_…I’m not talking about this._

**_Oh,_ are you? _You had_ one job _and you fucked it up. You really should just go on and crawl into a hole and die. It isn’t like anybody would miss you or anything._**

_…I’m_ not _talking about this._

**_Don’t make me laugh. You probably liked getting railed in the cunt by her, didn’t you? No matter how much you screamed or cried or were ready to piss yourself in fear, you_ liked _the feeling of a strap-on dick rubbing against your little clit? Didn’t you?!_**

_I’m. Not. Talking. About. This._

**_But you liked it still!_ ** _~~stop~~ **You**_ **liked _being fucked like a whore,_** _~~stopit~~ **which is why you’ve done**_ **nothing _to help yourself!_** _~~pleasestopit~~ **Maybe** ~~stopohgod~~ **if** ~~stop~~ **you’ve** ~~STOP~~ **got** ~~IMBEGGINGYOU~~ **knocked** ~~STOPITNOW~~ **UP ~~stopSTOPstopSTOPstopSTOP STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP~~**_

…

**…**

…

**_…and on and off, it’s like a switch._ **

_…_

**_Anguish, right?_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

_…_

_……_

_………_


	7. Girls' Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning(s):** Non-Consensual Kissing/Groping, Emotional Torture, Sexual Abuse, Physical/Sexual Humiliation, Self-Destructive Thoughts

“Wait, Chihiro, run by this to me again. _Slowly.”_

Makoto had no words for what the small programmer told him – it was only him, Leon, Chihiro, Taka and Hifumi in the dining hall, and Chihiro did _not_ look that very pleased with what she saw. Slowly, the small girl took a deep breath in and spoke slowly.

“A-Alright, so…” Chihiro began. “I went upstairs to see how Kyoko’s doing, right? She’s been isolating herself a lot more over the last few days, and when I tried to get an answer out of her, she just… began crying and sped-walked off.” The petite programmer’s lip quivered. “It was almost completely uncharacteristic of her…”

Makoto looked on, confused. “Well… maybe she’s stressed over everything, right? We’re all _trapped_ here, and nobody can kill _anyone_ to get out. Not that it’s the latter rule for why she’s upset, but everyone’s on edge with how claustrophobic everything is, right?”

Leon groaned, slapping his forehead. “Dude, I ain’t saying that Kyoko _doesn’t_ have emotions, but this is completely off-kilter based on what Chihiro-chan’s saying! It _doesn’t_ make sense when we’ve seen how she operated before!”

“I dunno how exactly to process this… you’d think girls be more sensitive than guys…” Hifumi dwelled, thinking to himself before turning to Taka. “Master Taka, you’re awfully quiet. Something the matter?”

“H-Huh?! Oh, you need not worry. I was just…” Taka said with a grumpy sigh. “…well, thinking. Ever since Chihiro-chan broke the news, I’m trying to think of _anything_ that would coincide with her acting this way. But nothing really comes to mind…”

All five simply sat there, grumbling. But it wasn’t long before Makoto found his footing, and stood up.

“I’m going to see if I can’t follow Kyoko around and get an idea what’s going on.” Makoto proclaimed, loudly.

 _Everyone_ looked at Makoto like he grew a second head, especially Hifumi. _“H-Huh?!_ But wouldn’t she _not_ appreciate being followed around?”

“Honestly, I have a gut feeling that there’s already something following Kyoko around.” Leon began, cracking his knuckles. “Anyone’s who’s doing _that_ is officially gonna get socked.”

“Y-You’re telling me somebody’s stalking a student on _school grounds?! Unacceptable!”_ Taka bellowed, standing up impassioned. _“That is completely unacceptable for a school environment! And most of all creepy!”_

“Y-Yeah, count me in. Maybe we shouldn’t look into this...” Chihiro began, softly. “To be honest, I wanna make sure she’s okay first and foremost… maybe we should – “

“Guys,” Makoto said with a sigh. “We can’t draw attention to ourselves over this. Let _me_ do some scouting around, okay? _Please?”_

“But Makoto, I…” Leon grumbled. “Ugh, fine. But if ya get found and cause her to panic, don’t come crying to me, ya hear?”

“Yeah… just try to be safe is all I’m asking.” Taka began, softly. “I’d hate to see her further upset in all this.”

“Yeah…” Makoto said, nodding. “Thanks. Wish me luck.”

It wasn’t long before the short Luckster walked off. Hifumi simply looked on, incredulous.

“To be honest, this is kinda worrying to _begin_ with.” Hifumi said with a sigh. “Having to check up on _Kyoko_ is a sign things have gone wrong. But then again, what can any of us do?”

“Dude, if someone’s been hurting her, I’m gonna blow a fucking gasket. But that’s assuming I won’t try to reach out to her first.” Leon simply leaned back, sipping in his Gatorade. “Man, Kyoko-chan, I know I felt you were cute when you emoted but this…”

Leon sighed. “…this is worrisome.”

* * *

Kyoko found herself wandering through the third floor aimlessly. She decided to go down a floor to help assist in her not trying to even _have_ herself be caught, but… the more she thought about it, the more she utterly grew to _despise_ the predicament she found herself in.

She hated it. She hated the helplessness, she hated her walking into traps _constantly,_ she hated _everything_ about what Junko’s doing to her. But if Kyoko could safely say what she probably hated the _most_ about this, is that she couldn’t even accurately _predict_ what Junko’s next move is nor when it’ll happen. There was a seemingly off-kilter gap between each time everything happened, and that gave worries to when she’ll…

“Hiya, Failure-chan!”

…strike next.

A chill ran down her spine as she heard that same, sing-along voice that barely hid the demon within. But as she spun around to hear the voice from afar, she found two slender arms wrap around her waist, eliciting a _squeal_ from Kyoko. She blanched immediately and froze, trembling as she identified the same scalding hot touch and temperature from the person who abused her.

One Junko Enoshima.

“Aww, why’re you giving me such a long look, Failure-chan?” Junko said in a teasing voice, giggly and sultry together. “No hard feelings over last night, right?”

Kyoko would’ve normally come up with a snappy retort in this instance, but all she could do was turn blue in shock and immediately tear up as waves upon waves of trauma came pouring back, she took a deep breath to _scream…_

…and Junko covered her mouth, causing the howl to go relatively muted. Junko’s hand felt two trickles of tears from Kyoko’s eyes, but before Kyoko could panic further, she wrapped her hands and knuckles around Kyoko’s chest and _pushed_ on her esophagus, knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Oh, _come on!_ I have no intent on hurting you _here!_ Don’t be a baby!” Junko said, giggling. “Look, why don’t I treat you nice for today, okay? No rape, no torture… just something you deserve to have after screwing up so badly. A bit of a… _consolation prize.”_

Underneath the airy tone, there was a clear undercurrent of malice to be found. But Kyoko was too shocked to realize it. She coughed, sobbed, but fell limp on the floor. Junko simply clicked her tongue and hoisted the limp Kyoko up by her arm, and then around her shoulder.

“Like I said, you and I are gonna have a girl’s night out.” Junko said, kissing Kyoko on the cheek to the latter’s _immediate_ flinch. “Nothing but the two of us… and what you deserve.”

_What I… deserve…?_

Kyoko’s mind couldn’t think. Whatever Junko _did_ to knock the air out of her, she did it in a way that rendered her completely numb in some areas. All she could do was carry in and out of consciousness second and second, her mind flickering like a broken light that needed to be fixed if not to be consumed in total darkness.

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, man! You’re fucking pathetic, you know that?!_ **

_Stop it…_

**_Seriously, you fell for it! You completely fell for it! Kyoko Motherfucking Kirigiri, the_ Ultimate _Detective, walking into this shit like the whore you are! Seriously, aren’t you some kind of masochist at this point,_ letting _yourself get fucked up like this?! It’s beyond sad! Seriously! But it’s fucking hilarious all the same! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

_Stop it –_

**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH!_ **

_STOP IT!_

**_Hahahahahaha… haaah… oh, man, that was a good laugh. But the fact you couldn’t even rebuke me should be telling in more ways than_ one… _Miss_ Failure-chan.**

_D-Don’t call me that, please…_

**_Why shouldn’t I? It’s only fitting for what you deserve at this point, you little shit. Whatever comes outside of this haze,_ believe me, _it ain’t a tender mercy. You have a big brain on you, kid, so you can tell me that all Junko_ wants _to see happen to you is for you to suffer, isn’t that right?!_**

_I… but that’s…_

**_*sigh* Alright, y’know what? Let’s be a bit generous here for a change. Let’s just_ assume _for a second that Junko’s not screwing you over and is giving you a fair shake here. If that the case, then tell me something. You ready?_**

_B-But –_

**_Do you think you’re smart enough to get yourself out of the hands of a genius like_ her? _Especially compared to_ you?**

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

**_…and ya can’t even refute what I have to say, can you? Some detective you are._ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

When Kyoko woke up outside of her haze, she felt herself be dragged over to the laundry room, still in a deep haze. She still, for _whatever_ the reason of how Junko struck her, couldn’t move much without feeling winded, but she soon found herself be able to move on her own two feet… but she wasn’t going to make it easy for Junko.

 _“L-Let – “_ Kyoko gasped, straining over the girl. _“L-Let go of me this_ instant – “

It was only so much time Kyoko found herself pushed into the laundry room. She barely regained her footing, but with her muscles still numb from _whatever_ that strike was – she could only hazard a guess if Junko knew pressure points – she found herself seeing a familiar running machine, still going on.

As well as a whirl of _leather_ brown as well.

“Th…” Kyoko began, mouthing in shock as tears returned in full. “T-Those are my – “

“Gloves? Why, my dearest Failure-chan!” Junko said with a carefree smirk. “I’ve decided to run all your dirty gloves in the washing machine whine you were up pacing up and down upstairs. And, uh, hehe… well, I’d _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems they’ve, uh…”

In that moment, Junko opened the washing machine, causing the water to drain and spill out a bunch of shriveled gloves.

“Well… dried up.” Junko batted her eyelashes. “But you forgive me for that, right?”

Kyoko looked on in abject horror. She thought she had _any_ chance of getting back her gloves after what Junko did to steal them from her, but with them shriveled up to a size far too small for her to use… it made something in her shatter like glass. Tears swelled up in her eyes, and for the first time in a long while, Kyoko was _speechless._

“Aww, but I _tried_ at least, right…?” Junko said with a pout. “Don’t look so grumpy! This is for your own good more than anything.~”

Kyoko felt her heart sink in that moment, and in that moment, she began weeping gently. Tears rolled down her eyes as she realized she _couldn’t_ use her gloves anymore, not while trapped with fifteen other people. Kyoko felt herself tremble, and not even in _anger,_ just _confusion,_ she glanced over to Junko trying to parse what was said.

“W-Why…? Why?” Kyoko sobbed, shaking. “W-Why d-do this…?”

Junko giggled, and then ruffled Kyoko’s hair – causing the girl who _likes_ her hair straight to immediately flinch. “Oh, silly. I _told_ you the other night, and you _still_ haven’t figured out? Your friends, your precious herbivore _Makoto-kun,_ he’s just eyeing you as a potential catch more than anything. And trust me, he’ll fuck you _way_ harder and _way_ worse than I ever will. Who’s to say she doesn’t invite the other guys? Leon’s _stamina,_ Taka’s fat cock… I should know, I have camera footage of them masturbating to the thought of fucking cuties like you. Maybe even the girls could join in trying to vent about being lower on the pecking order than those born with balls, _hmm?”_

Kyoko trembled, unable to formulate words or process this. Junko simply clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Oh, this isn’t gonna work.” Junko said with a smile, grabbing something she hid behind the washing machine. _“Bend over,_ Failure-chan. Your best buddy’s gonna take you for a walk.~”

Even as Kyoko was still numb in horror, she _immediately_ jolted awake seeing the leash and collar in her hands. Kyoko instinctively tried to scramble away, but Junko was too fast for her; with just minimal struggling, Kyoko was leashed and kicked down on the ground. Junko’s own soles did well to keeping her on her hands and knees, and Kyoko _sobbed._ She was, to put it lightly, utterly and incontrovertibly _miserable._

It wasn’t long before Junko pulled the leash, dragging a weeping and teary-eyed Kyoko along. “C’mon, bacon-hands. We’re gonna clean you up a bit at the sauna.~”

And just like that, both girls left… seemingly oblivious to the short boy who’s arrived on the scene mere _moments_ earlier, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

The time in the walk to the sauna was, mercifully, short. After arriving, Kyoko was quickly stripped of her clothes, as was Junko, and Kyoko couldn’t help but be _extremely_ disquieted seeing the Mastermind naked. She was _gorgeous_ undressed, and that just made Kyoko feel even more eager to hurl. Nevermind the fact she felt _jealous_ compared to the lithe, pink-haired Mastermind’s form, and it only just made her feel all the _more_ sickened with herself.

Perhaps mercifully, Junko removed the collar and simply had Kyoko pulled along by her arm. Much to Kyoko’s embarrassment, Junko smiled as she gave wind to a collection of soap and lather. Junko simply smiled generously.

“C’mon, now!” Junko giggled. “Let’s get our lavender-haired princess cleaned up.~”

Kyoko teared up. “P-Please just let me – _EEK!”_

Kyoko _squealed_ as she felt the naked Junko _smack_ her bare ass, immediately causing Kyoko to sob and desperately cover herself. Junko simply gave a toothy grin and _smirked._

“Whoops. Looks like my hand slipped.” Junko said, batting her eyelashes innocently. “Aww, don’t be sad! We’re both girls here. We can have a bit of horseplay like the boys can, _can’t_ we?”

 _No, Junko,_ Kyoko would’ve said, _this is_ not _how girls go to the sauna._ But she had no courage _or_ confidence at that moment to say that without fearing what Junko would do next, so she found herself dragged along to the far corner of the room and resting on Junko’s thighs. The heat, _so soon after being branded and tormented,_ was as burning hot at it once was, and it made Kyoko want to throw up and cry at that moment. The feeling of Junko’s breasts smooshed against her backside, her heartbeat apparent, made her _own_ race in fear like a prey fearing its predator. But it was not long before Junko grabbed the bodywash and let Kyoko get comfortable… despite that being the _last_ thing she wants.

“Just so ya know,” Junko said, kissing a flinching Kyoko on the cheek. “This is all Goya and coriander hygiene crap. Beggars can’t be choosers!~”

Kyoko _flinched,_ trying to walk away, but it wasn’t long before she was finally washed up. Kyoko felt tears run down her eyes again in utter humiliation, trying to squirm away while this _demon_ did purr and continue to go over places she was _not_ comfortable with being touched in, and _never_ was… it made Kyoko sickened.

In some corner of her brain, her superego tried to find reason to work out between the id and ego, suggesting that maybe she could relax and imagine someone she’s always had a crush on do this to her, like Makoto… except Makoto would _never_ do this, Makoto would _never_ force himself on her like this, _Makoto wouldn’t **rape** her, **Makoto wouldn’t –**_

Kyoko hyperventilated, but Junko scooped some of the water into her mouth gagging her scream. The disgusting, base-tasting suds combined with the nauseatingly warm water sent a disgusted movement go through her stomach as all she could do was thrash about… but almost seeming as if on time, Kyoko heard the voice of somebody she _desperately_ wanted to hear.

“Uh, Kyoko, Junko?! Can you explain what was with that leash-walking?!”

Kyoko felt a thousand prayers answered, thanking whatever Kami helped her out. But it seems she was cheated short, as Junko pressed against her abdomen, _paralyzing_ her, and rending her unable to speak before she could _scream out –_

…and while the hot, burning taste of coriander and Goya soap went down her throat like a noxious fume, Junko did wrap Kyoko’s arms around Junko’s neck, felt _Junko’s_ arms wrap around _Kyoko’s_ waist, and _kissed_ her.

“Seriously, what on Earth… i-is…”

And in that moment, Kyoko’s eyes widened realizing Makoto could see her.

Forget the feeling of Junko’s hot tongue probing in her mouth. Forget the feeling of Junko reaching over to fondle Kyoko’s tender breasts. She felt abject and total _pain_ realizing Makoto looked onwards, blushing uncomfortably, misinterpreting the situation of the two hooking up with each other as opposed to the _complete_ opposite. All completely calculated on the fly.

“O-Oh… _oh… um…”_ Makoto fidgeted. “S-Sorry, um! G-Good for you. L-Lemme just, um, get out now, and… uh…”

One could almost _hear_ the disappointment in Makoto’s voice, and that made tears _flow_ on Kyoko’s cheeks. Realizing Makoto would _never_ be able to see her as anything else than the moment she was being **_forced on_** by Junko. And with her paralyzed, limp arms wrapped around her neck and obscuring her face of terror, it made _certain_ to an unobservant outside this was consensual.

Perhaps taking advantage of the situation, Junko used a free hand to wave off Makoto, causing the Luckster to turn red.

“R-Right! U-Um, s-sorry!” Makoto said, rushing off. “By the way, I’m h-happy you and Junko hooked up, Kyoko! _B-Bye!”_

And Makoto scrambled out, blushing like crazy.

* * *

Makoto barely caught his breath as he ran out, blushing and feeling _very_ turned on, but without any idea of just _what_ to say than express total shock. Kyoko being gay was something Makoto did _not_ expect. Blushing like crazy, he soon found himself gathering his breath in the sauna locker room.

“W-What… was… _that?!”_ Makoto said with a ragged gasp. _“J-Jeez! I didn’t take_ Kyoko _as being into girls! Yeesh…”_

Makoto blushed. It suddenly made sense, realizing why Kyoko was unusually emotive. Kyoko having a gay panic, maybe? Though Makoto didn’t take Kyoko as somebody who’d hook up with someone when she _barely_ interacted with Junko _beforehand…_

Makoto simply shrugged, and smiled sadly. He at least knew Kyoko was okay, and that’s what mattered to him.

“Well, uh… better keep this secret for the team.” Makoto said, blushing. “I’m… happy for you, Kyoko. Ahem…”

Despite saying that aloud as he walked out the building, he has fears he again assumed the best of the worst. As he would learn, his fears were right.

* * *

As Junko pulled Kyoko away in a string of spit, Kyoko did _sob,_ collapsing into the boiling hot water and coughing like crazy, tears on _freefall._ Kyoko was scared that she didn’t know if it was either _planned_ or _improvised,_ and she _hated_ that… she felt a pit of pure sickness boil in her stomach, trying to even _begin_ to comprehend what just happened there.

“Aww, sorry I was a bit overtly forceful with you, Failure-chan!” Junko giggled, giving a teasing wink. _“Buuuut…_ there isn’t any degree that you don’t deserved to be loved for who your are.”

Kyoko said almost nothing… except one question, whimpered amid broken sobs as Kyoko turned to her abuser in terror.

 _“W… Why?”_ Kyoko sobbed. _“W-Why… m-me? Wh-What did I d-do to… d-deserve… this…?”_

Junko giggled darkly, simply walking up to the sobbing Kyoko and cupping her cheeks, steel grey eyes pouring into broken lavender ones.

“Because like I said: it’s what you deserve."


	8. Truth and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning(s):** Panic Attacks

“Wait, _what?!_ Makoto, run by it me again, _slowly.”_

Makoto paused; he took a moment to take a deep breath in, then out, slowly explaining to Leon, Sayaka and Chihiro, all four of which currently in the dining hall. “Okay, so when I went to check up on Kyoko… she was making out with Junko. In the sauna. And…” A blushing pause, before continuing. “B-Both were naked.”

“D-Dude, that’s _awesome!”_ Leon’s eyes sparkled. “D-Did they get their hands on each oth – _ow!”_

Sayaka’s jab at Leon was enough to remind the red-head of the circumstances, prompting him to shrink back a little. Sayaka grumbled, shaking her head. “Makoto-kun, I appreciate the fact you’ve went on to check how Kyoko was doing, but… is she _really_ to be in such a state as that when she clearly had eyes for you?”

A long pause occurred; Makoto opened his mouth agape in surprise. “I… hwuh? K-Kyoko was…”

 _“Interested_ in you, yes.” Sayaka sighed, smiling wryly. “She always looked at you and depended on you for quite some time, y’know? Anyways, if she _is_ gay, good on her, but I have the gut feeling it doesn’t line up with what her previous actions are. I suggest you go on to talk to her to make sure she’s okay, alright?”

Makoto paused, thinking to himself blithely. But it wasn’t long before he nodded slowly. “That… does sounds like a solid idea, honestly. I’ll definitely make sure I go on to check on her, make sure she’s okay and everything.”

“Y-Yeah. N-Not my place to interject, b-but, um…” Chihiro smiled. “T-Try also asking Junko about this, w-why don’t you? See if she hasn’t anything she’d like to say on the matter as well.”

“Chihiro-chan…” Makoto paused, before nodding. “Alright. I’ll definitely make sure I go and check on her, make sure she’s okay. Kyoko… I just want her to be happy, right?”

“Yeah, totally.” Leon said with a smirk. “If ya want me to come with you, I can see if I can’t help out and all.”

Sayaka blinked. “Uh, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think – “

“Sayaka, please. Leon would definitely be helpful.” Makoto smiled. “Besides, we shouldn’t draw too much attention to ourselves _period._ The Mastermind’s always watching, remember?”

It took a moment, but Sayaka relaxed, sighing. “…right, I gotcha. Just… promise me the two of you will remain safe, alright? I’ll be happy to be proven wrong, but I have this hunch that…”

A pause. Sayaka shook her head, grumbling a bit. “…hehe, nevermind. Good luck Makoto-kun! You too, Leon!”

“Yep, let’s go do a little more investigatin’.” Leon said with a smile. “C’mon, Makoto.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Makoto smiled at the red-head acquaintance of his. “Chihiro-chan, you watch over Sayaka, okay?”

“H-Huh?” Chihiro’s lip quivered, before evolving into a small smile. “Y-Yeah, absolutely. Alright g-guys, be safe!”

Makoto and Leon both nodded with a smile. And with that, they sent off to find Junko, preferably to ask a few more questions in general.

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri was not in a good place right now.

That was perhaps the ugliest, most _abhorrent_ kind of understatement anyone could ever hope to manage. Was she okay? No. Absolutely not. Here she was, her gloves in tatters (and likely taken care of by with Monokuma), having been groped by _her,_ as well as _kissed_ by **_her_** to make the sanguine pain _worse_ when Makoto walked in, seeing what he saw and completely misunderstanding it. Kyoko felt humiliated, shallow and _worthless…_

…but most of all, she felt numb.

 _“I’ll leave you be for now, Failure-chan,”_ she said. _“Have fun! ‘Til next time!”_

That’s what she said. And that’s what _scares_ her. She doesn’t _know_ when ‘next time’ will be, when she will be toyed with again, used, _abused, like the **complete and utter failure she is –**_

…it took Kyoko a moment to realize that in her numb walk away from the sauna, she’s sprinted into a blind run, having circles around the dorms several times.

Kyoko realized, _again,_ she was pacing around when nobody yet could see her, and that only made her feel _more_ abjectly humiliated. Tears pricked in her eyes, and for the first time, she slumped in the corner of a wall, knelt down, and _wept._ She sobbed as tears ran from her eyes down her cheeks, feeling utterly _mortified_ by all this. She was the Ultimate Detective! This wasn’t supposed to happen, damnit!

It took some moments more for Kyoko to realize she was devolving into outright _bawling._ Her own burnt hands shielded her face, yes, but that was possibly _worse_ than just bearing her face to the world to show how miserable she was at the time. Tears ran down from her face amid a runny nose. Bloodshot eyes and puffed cheeks, making her look like she hasn’t slept in days. Scraggly hairlines where her hair is normally silky and smooth, undoubtedly because Junko fiddled with them _hard._

Kyoko loathed to admit it, but she’d take rape over this. At least rape can be _unfeeling_ to her.

It took a few more moments for her to slump out of her seat and stand up, bitterly weeping. And it was scarcely not long before she heard a familiar, soft voice ask about what was going on.

“K-Kyoko? Uhhh, is something wrong?”

She recognized the almost-universally cheerful voice. Kyoko stood up, seeing Aoi Asahina, crossing her arms and looking extremely concerned.

Not that this helped things, of course. Kyoko’s eyes narrowed towards the dark-skinned swimmer. “…what on Earth do you want? How long have you been watching?”

Aoi stammered, almost trying to think of a lie, but she took a deep breath and lowered her head in shame, guilty for just _seeing_ the Ultimate Detective at her weakest. “Um… a while.”

Kyoko gave no response. She simply _glared._

Aoi blinked, looking concerned. “Kyoko-chan… we’re both girls here. You can tell me if something wro – “

 _“I’m fine, goddamn you.”_ Kyoko broke into a hiss. _“Leave. Me. Alone. **Now.”**_

“B-But Kyo – “

**_“NOW!”_ **

Kyoko doesn’t think she’s ever raised her voice and _yelled_ at someone for quite some time. Regardless, it worked; Aoi scampered off, and Kyoko was once again left alone in emotional turmoil. As soon as nobody was in sight, Kyoko felt tears break down her face as she emotionally wept.

“I-I can do this… I w-won’t get… anyone hurt…” Kyoko breathed, barely holding back tears. “N-Not… any more…”

She took a deep breath, and she walked off. When she finally opened the entrance to her door room and plopped on the bed, she practically cried herself to sleep in pure frustration.

* * *

“So, you’ve got any luck looking for Junko?”

Makoto was hopeful when he asked that. As Leon finally descended down the last flight of stairs leading up to the Fifth Floor, the Ultimate Baseball Star shook his head and grumbled. “Nah, dude. Sorry. Junko’s gotta be in her own room or something…”

“Yeah…” Makoto bit his lip, clearly trying to process this. “She’s probably just busy with stuff on her own end herself. Probably in her own room, or – “

“Uh, Makoto? Can I say something honestly?”

Makoto blinked in surprised when Leon asked that. But it only took one look into the wannabe punk star’s eyes to see what he means. Steel blue eyes normally full of jovial vivacity has given way to total seriousness, a goofy, regular smile replaced with a stern frown. Makoto could tell _something_ was off with the mere _way_ Makoto looked, and gently, he nodded, letting the redhead speak.

“Okay.” Makoto began, nodding. “Is something wrong?”

“Ah, jeez… where to start…” Leon grumbled. He took a deep breath in, and out, and then spoke. “I… I think something’s wrong. I think Kyoko may be in trouble.”

It took several seconds for Makoto to process that, all as time crashed to a stop.

Now, Makoto could hardly call himself the greatest emotional reader of anyone here, but he wanted to be a good friend nonetheless, so he _always_ tried to be receptive to other students’ emotional turmoil. But the more he thought about it… the more he wondered. But… Kyoko was kissing Junko, right? Couldn’t have something happened in-between?

Makoto, carefully, spoke his piece while the two wounded up slowly descending each floor down to the First Floor, where the dorms were.

“I… I don’t get it. Junko was _kissing_ Kyoko… and I think it may be that the two had sex. Which, I’ll admit, is _weird_ given they haven’t interacted much…” Makoto paused; a dawning realization on his face. “Or… at all. A-And as a matter of fact, the two have been _avoiding_ each other, almost as if – “

It dawned upon Makoto in that moment. Leon nodded gently.

“Y-Yeah.” Leon spoke softly. “I think something happened that we don’t know of.”

A long pause occurred. But it was slowly followed by an ominously silent walk from the third floor down to the second floor. It was only when the two teens arrived on the second floor that Leon finally continued.

“Makoto… I think the Mastermind may have done something to the both of ‘em.”

Leon spoke in a quiet tone, a complete far cry from what he usually was like. Makoto stopped in his tracks, still thinking to himself. But it’s already been a slow, ponderous walk together, both teens thinking for a long while about the events of what _had_ to have happened in that time. It took only a moment for Makoto to check his e-Handbook, realizing then the time was 1:00 PM. In that moment, Makoto simply turned to Leon, finally realizing the truth.

“L-Leon, I…” Makoto began, slowly. “I think Junko could’ve r – “

_*shik*_

To the eyes of one Leon Kuwata, the appearance of Junko Enoshima came _completely_ out of nowhere. But Junko’s eyes were… cold, serious. Almost methodical. The truth was, Mukuro Ikusaba had been following them in that time period for what amounted to almost an _hour,_ clearly not wanting the truth unto itself to break out anytime soon.

But with _what_ Junko shanked Makoto with, it was a syringe that caused the Ultimate Lucky Student’s eyes to roll to the back of his socket. And soon, he’s collapsed in a total heap on the floor. Leon barely had time to respond at “Junko” lunged for him.

“J-Junko?! W-What’re you – “

A quick methodical strike to the neck’s pressure point was all that was needed to knock Leon out cold, hardly any sedatives needed. Regardless, both boys were slumped on the floor, and with it, the eyes of “Junko” simply sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, Leon. I’m sorry… Makoto.” Mukuro began. “You weren’t supposed to know that yet.”

It wasn’t long before someone would find the two unconscious, and both Leon and Makoto were scooped under trained arms to be brought to the A/V Room, where the Mastermind’s dwelling lied.

* * *

“Ah, welcome back! I take it you’ve addressed some of those… loose ends?”

Mukuro Ikusaba gave no response to Junko’s joyful and sing-song greeting of her older twin sister. The Ultimate Soldier simply placed the wig on a nearby table, and put Leon and Makoto’s unconscious bodies down on the floor, completely unconscious.

Along with them, too, was one Aoi Asahina, likewise completely knocked out.

“Look, I know you’re the ‘Ultimate Soldier’ and shit, but even _I’m_ impressed. You’ve actually managed to bring them all back!” Junko grinned. “You cheeky motherfucker! Way to go, Mucky-butt.”

Mukuro gave no response. She simply glared over towards Junko, taking virtually no pleasure in what was to come next. “Are you going to wipe their memories or not?”

Junko’s smile quickly reversed into a frown, all before the Ultimate Despair rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ugh, _fine._ You’re as dull as ever, ya cheap slut.” Ignoring of the subtle shudder of pleasure that came from those mocking words, Junko grabbed another syringe – an amnestic she coded to give _false_ memories of the events prior – and stuck it, one by one into each of their veins. It would’ve taken a _ton_ of time for anyone to not only make amnestics, but amnestics that were coded _specifically_ to give fake memories to each, probably within a mere few months. Not Junko. All _she_ needed was a few minutes, at most. She _was_ the Ultimate Analyst, after all.

“Alright, there! They oughta remember falsely now.” Junko looked on at Mukuro. “I assume you’re gonna put them _exactly_ where I’ve told you in your e-Handbook?”

Mukuro brought up the secret “developer’s mode” of the e-Handbook with a few coded, lengthy swipes, scrolled through, and _winced._ Nonetheless nodding after a brief silence, she was quick to put the e-Handbook in her backpack as a result. “...to the letter. All three here would come to an alibi why they’ve disappeared for some time.”

“Excellent!” Junko grinned. “For fuck’s sake, people are already peering in too soon _already?_ Not even when all the _fun_ stuff began…”

As the Ultimate Despair giggled evilly, Mukuro crossed her arms. “Sister… your mission was to bring despair to the whole world by having the sixteen Ultimates _kill_ each other. Not take the girl as you own personal sex slave.”

“Aw, _c’mon,_ Mucky-butt! Lighten up a little.~” Junko giggled, spinning her seat. “If ya wanna make instant ramen, you gotta add some water first… _before_ mixing said water with cyanide for those interesting in a bite, of course. Speaking of…”

Junko got up from her seat, walking over to cook a meal all to herself. Mukuro visibly grumbled in frustration as Junko happily hummed to herself, watching in that moment the Ultimate Despair cook herself some instant ramen.

“Junko, _listen.”_ Mukuro began, softly. “The entire _world_ is being broadcast what’s occurring here. We agreed to this to have the world lose hope by getting Japan’s brightest to kill each other. What’s the point in direct sexual abuse to _one_ person when your ideology means we should do it for all? Much less given we’re _stopping_ the Killing Game on top of it? I _know_ you can multi-task, Junko, so why – “

Mukuro was interrupted by Junko slamming, perhaps a bit too hard, the microwave door into the machine before cooking her ramen.

“Because,” Junko turned over to her sister with a sanguine smile, all while the microwave hummed, “it’s to prove a _point,_ Mucky-butt.”

A short pause occurred. Mukuro blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Junko shook her head, clicking her tongue. “Look, Mukuro. Sometimes you gotta send a message to the world that despair is the only true way to live the world. But sometimes, likewise, you gotta say up-front that you should never, _ever_ fuck with Junko in a way she doesn’t like. Skullfucking me and pissing over my cadaver? Hot as hell. But lecturing me with the hope of giving me a chance of “redemption”? Give me a fucking _break.”_

Mukuro had no response. Junko continued, all with a small smile on her face.

“Again – this is to prove a point.” Junko smiled evilly. “To prove even the fuckin’ _headmaster’s daughter,_ the _purveyor_ of this asinine “Hope’s Peak Academy” _full_ of hypocrisy and lies, can be brought to a level of such misery that it loops back to being euphoria. You can teach someone with enough abuse they actually like it, Mukuro. Or, for that matter, you can abuse someone until they submit at last. Either way works, as it brings despair – Makoto, Sayaka, Chihiro, fellas like _them_ would be easy to crack, but Kyoko? Much as I fucking hate her guts more than _anyone,_ she’s a strong woman. So imagine the kinds of shit I’d have to do to get her on her knees begging for mercy – or better yet, give her such a terrible self-esteem that she _wants_ to be abused more! Hah, whadda fuckin’ riot!”

As Junko cackled, she simply _leered._ “Point is… this is to break her. Prove the world something. Yes, I do it for the sex, _yes,_ I do it ‘cuz it’s fun, and **_yes,_** I do it because I’m a fuckin’ sadist. But I also find shtupping her as sexually arousing as fucking a snail; this is to prove a _point,_ Mukuro… and show the world something they will _never_ forget.”

_*ding!*_

“Ah, ramen’s ready!~” Junko opened the microwave to unpeel the steaming hot ramen. “Now… I hope I’ve made myself clear?”

Mukuro, though she was _trained_ to follow orders without question, still felt horrible deep down with what was happened. But slowly, agreeingly, Mukuro nodded. “No other questions.”

“Good! Now get back out there, _with_ the others.” Junkos twirled her seat facing the camera. “Afterwards, get back in character. We’ve got our… _work_ cut out for us here.”

As if to emphasize her point, she brought up the camera to Kyoko’s room. She was fast asleep, likely from her resigning from the events of today, but with an undoubted streak or two of tears staining her face, as well as a wracked bedside likely from a thrashing, sobbing tantrum. Mukuro simply sighed, and brought the three bodies on her back to the outside.

Junko simply smiled. And with that, she grabbed a handful of the instant noodles with her chopsticks and slurped it all down.

“…man, this ramen tastes like _ass.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow chapter. I promise you, next chapter will be brutal for Kyoko.


	9. Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Rape/Non-con, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal/Physical/Sexual Humiliation, Unintentional Victim Blaming, Panic Attacks, Sexual Abuse, Non-Consensual Fingering, Non-Consensual Incest, Self-Destructive Thoughts

It’s only been a few days, and yet Kyoko Kirigiri feels like she hasn’t slept in ages.

She knew that wasn’t necessarily her fault, for once, as she went to bed early and slept soundly throughout the day. In fact, she perhaps _overslept_ for that matter. Not that the usual timing of everything now that the Killing Game’s been put on pause even _matters,_ but even so, Kyoko constantly waged war with a feeling of physical and mental exhaustion bubbling deep within herself.

It was clearly threatening to take over, inevitably: the way her normally straightened out hair was a mess of strands not lining up to each other, having inelegantly cried herself to sleep the night before, the way her tongue was dry and cotton-like and she was already _so_ devoid of any reason to go outside that she wanted to curl up here… she honestly began asking at this stage if there even _was_ any reason for her, when her own dorm was the safest place _to_ be. It was such a sense of earnest hopelessness that she’d probably have cried herself to sleep by now if she didn’t feel so _exhausted._

Perhaps forebodingly, she glanced over at the clock to see the time. Sniffling a bit, she bit her lip trying not to cry upon seeing it was 11:03 AM. She’s _really_ overslept, hasn’t she?

She got out of bed, trying to straighten out her hair into something presentable, as well as try to hide her clear exhaustion underneath her tired, fearful eyes. She tried her hand at a shower _(without_ looking at that hideous, ugly, _disgusting_ brand on her crotch, that which shall not be named), but she realized even _now_ she couldn’t handle anything hotter than a slightly hot shower. Upon feeling her nausea build up as memories of intense, swelling pain and heat came back to her, she immediately turned the shower to the coldest setting to bring down a torrent of hypothermia to make the agony go away.

She sniffled, trying not to cry. She unfortunately failed, because at the rate she was going, that's all she _could_ do, wasn't it?

The thought, as always, began with Kyoko trying to think of happier times – how proud her dad was of her for solving her first mystery, her birthdays, her on-and-off friend… but then it soon became apparent that most of her happiest memories _only_ involved her father. She then realized that there was no way Jin would even _glance_ at her the same way she did before over what’s happened to her now. Not anymore. At _best,_ she’d see her as a defiled porcelain doll in need of overmanagement, wouldn’t he? After all, she was too _stupid_ to walk out of this mess by herself, when everything _else was just a **maelstrom of fuck-ups and helplessness –** _

…it took a moment for Kyoko to realize that she was bawling her eyes out, hyperventilating as the cold water burned at her skin like an icy fire. And here she was, huddling in the corner of the shower, holding onto the soap and desperately trying to scrub herself clean of the taint – not just what Junko did to her, but the feelings of disgust knowing she’ll _never_ be good enough to be anything less than an object of pity in Jin’s eyes. She deserved this, didn’t she? She once again roared her hands over the fire, and got burned.

All that was left, now, was tears and pain. Her skin turned white from the sheer cold surrounding the shower, but that’s all she _could_ do. It was her only solace amid the torrent of fiery pain roasting her alive, amid abject helplessness and misery… if there was a moment she deserved this for, it was now.

She’d never be good enough in the eyes of her family again. She knew this. And not because she’s the Ultimate Detective.

It’s because she _isn’t._

* * *

In spite of herself, Kyoko realized she was getting hungry from missing out breakfast and went over to the cafeteria. Or rather… the front entrance.

Kyoko was a mess behind closed doors right now, but she can at least fake it until she makes it. Couldn’t she? That was the one thing she _could_ do at this rate, was try her damnedest to act like nothing was wrong with her. She took a deep breath, in and out.

 _You can do this, Kyoko. Just… pretend nothing’s happened. And don’t make eye contact with…_ her. Kyoko felt a pit of nausea at this point thinking about _her._ The girl who was playing impostor as Junko’s own aide at this point. Mukuro, was it? She knew if she tried _anything,_ people would die for it, but… it was almost tempting imagining her die in a variety of horrible countless ways. Possibly with her skin flayed and heart ripped out of her chest and _shown_ to her. Imagining all the painful ways in which Junko could _die_ made her heart flutter and her anxiety lessen…

But she knew it was better to not think about it, by now. With a deep breath and an attempt at a stoic poker face, she entered the cafeteria, to be greeted with the sound of the students chattering away.

“No, no, _no!_ Mondo, what you’re referring to _isn’t_ an allegro! It’s a _tenor!”_ Leon said, rolling his eyes.

Mondo guffawed. It seemed that the two were talking about music. _“W-Well fuck you, then!_ ‘Sides, aren’t you, like, the Ultimate Baseball Star or shit?! How’dja even _know_ of that shit?!”

As the blabbering continued, Kyoko felt her chest tighten up as she immediately as “Junko” notice her and simply _stare._ And the look seemed _hurt._

Almost on cue, “Junko” _winced._ And without uttering a word, pointed directly at Kyoko, an almost flawlessly-acted fear present in her eyes.

Almost _everyone_ stopped their conversing _immediately,_ and slowly turned to Kyoko, who was stopped in her tracks. Junko looked _scared,_ almost _genuinely_ so, but the words made clear to Kyoko she was lying… why _wasn’t_ she? But as everyone looked on at Kyoko with an assortment of glares and hateful glances, Kyoko felt no short part of anxiety trickle down her spine.

“Well, well.” Byakuya sneered, raising his head in pompous disgust. “So, the abuser herself decides to come onwards? I’ll say, Kyoko, you’re not as good at this whole liar’s business, huh?”

…wait, what?

Kyoko paused for a second, trying to withhold her internal panic. What the hell was going _on?_ Those were the thought she would’ve asked _herself_ if she didn’t feel a sting of panic overcome her, one that took all of her willpower to quell. What about _her_ being the ‘abuser’?! Weren’t they _blind?!_ As possibilities of all kinds darted through the back of Kyoko’s head, she froze, uncertain of what to say, before biting her lip, trying not to cry.

Regardless, Kyoko responded in a shaky, genuine tone. “I-I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to. Honestly, this is all news to me as well.”

 _“Really?”_ Leon stood up from his seat to give a hateful _glare_ at Kyoko. “Heh, that’s funny. I _almost_ don’t recall what Makoto confessed to _me_ and what Aoi saw what you did to Junko. Isn’t that right?!”

Kyoko bit her lip, trying not to panic – and visibly failing, as she began going white as a sheet as she nobly attempted to look away… or not-so-nobly, as tears began budding in her eyes. A chorus of murmurs then emerged from the students in tandem.

“I-I knew what I saw was the real deal.” Aoi spoke in a tearful tone, one underlying of utter fury. “Kyoko-chan… why? _Why did you assault Junko like that?!”_

_“No!”_

Kyoko spoke out, loudly, stomping her foot into the ground. Why the hell did _anyone_ think of this like her?! She was innocent! She’d _never_ do something like that, at least she _thought_ she wouldn’t – Kyoko has barely any faith in herself by now, but certainly not enough to keep her questions down.

“I-I wouldn’t _ever!_ Don’t you get that?!” Kyoko spoke out loudly, losing composure. “I was c-crying by myself in the – “

 _“Liar.”_ Sakura objected, her towering frame standing up as she looked _furious._ “It was _Junko_ who was found like that by Aoi. Haven’t you any shame?”

“Y-You… fucking liar… pervert…” “Junko” said through strained tears, before slamming her fist on the table.

Kyoko grimaced. “N-No, you’re – “

 _“Shut up and stop spinning this liar’s **bullshit!”**_ “Junko” _screamed_ in the midst of her breakdown, tears streaking from her eyes. _“You dragged **me** to the sauna to do all that shit to me in front of Makoto! FUCK OFF, YOU LYING BITCH!”_

Kyoko, being called a ‘lying bitch’ by the one-for-one doppelganger of her rapist, hitched something in Kyoko’s throat. _“I-I never – “_

And just like that, it became all and clear to hear what everyone was so bad about.

Chihiro cried, visibly disappointed. “I d-don’t get it. Why? We trusted you, Kyoko…”

“Pfft! ‘We’? You’re talking to a bona fide liar, Chihiro!” Hifumi flared, looking visibly disgusted. “Look! She’s even faking that scared look on her face!”

“You have a _lot_ of nerve just strolling in and acting what Junko’s devolved to us. In detail.” Sayaka, normally a bubbly girl, was chillingly cold in her anger. “She told us everything – how you made her walk on all fours, how you sexually assaulted her – what the hell’s your problem?! This is completely _low_ of you, Kyoko-chan!”

And just like that, the Ultimate Detective’s composure splintered in two.

Kyoko felt her breath hitch even _more,_ her heartbeat continue pounding. No. No, they got it all wrong! _She_ was the one who was victimized, not Junko! Thoughts of all kinds began rushing her head as the angry, discontent murmurs swarmed around her, with one by one, the students either remaining seated or getting up to talk about it with her… by force, if necessary. Mondo cracked his knuckles, to prove a point.

 _“No! NO! PLEASE, I’M TELLING THE TRUTH!”_ Kyoko _cried_ out, flinching at the slowly-amassing crowd. _“I-I was raped by Junko, not the other way around! You have it wrong!”_

 _“LIAR! FUCKING! **LIAR!”**_ “Junko” _screamed,_ tears of fear and anger all over her face. _“Stop trying to distort the truth you fucking IDIOT!”_

The murmurs soon began to swarm angrily around her, with all except Makoto, Byakuya and Hiro getting up from their seats – Makoto having a visible, omnipresent look of disappointment written all over his face, glancing over at Kyoko in that moment.

“N-No… please, I’m t-telling the truth…” Kyoko spoke feebly, trying to maintain her rapidly-disintegrating composure. “P-Please, _Makoto,_ _believe me, I’m sorry – “_

Suddenly, “Junko” snapped, tears streaking from her eyes. _“Believe **you?!** Why the fuck should I believe the person who forced herself on me like that?! FUCK OFF, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! **TO HELL WITH YOU!”**_

 _“No! NO! Please, you got it wrong!”_ Kyoko screamed out, hugging herself as she began breathing rapidly. _“I’m sorry, I’M SORRY, PLEASE BELIEVE ME – “_

**_…and why should you believe yourself? You can’t be trusted to do anything on your own._ **

_I… can’t?_

Kyoko froze as the mocking voice echoed in her mind. But only enough for a second to bring her back down to the now _irate_ mob surrounding her, chanting, hollering at and insulting her.

_“You rapist asshole!”_

_“Lock her up!”_

_“To hell with you!”_

_“Fuck off, you perv!”_

_“Everything’s your fault!”_

_“Why should we trust you!”_

_“FUCKER!”_

…it all turned to be too overwhelming of a maelstrom of furor and self-loathing. Did… did she deserve this? She couldn’t even fend off what’s _happened_ to her, let alone _see the truth of the matter…_ and _that_ was the shattering thought. The mere possibility that this was the result of her own projection and incomplete perspective, someone who prided on seeing the truth, caused everything that held up Kyoko’s mind in one unified bannister to come crashing.

All this time, she was blind. And she, once again, though she could see the truth for what she felt it was.

 **_And now you finally understand_ ** _~~no~~ **why you can’t** ~~noplease~~ **be trusted in** ~~pleaseSTOP~~ **the ~~STOP~~ slightest ~~NO~~**_

**_~~I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY~~ _ **

* * *

Kyoko clutched her head, and then – in a blind moment of utter agony – she did the only thing she could to drown out the relentless drumbeat of sorrow in her head.

She **_screamed_** _._

She then ran. And ran. And _ran._ All the screaming she emitted between choking sobs, organic white noise and a cacophony of misery was to drown out the **_pounding_** in her head, what felt like a snide, obstinate **_laughter_** echoing in her mind as she ran as far as her legs could **_carry_** her, up as many stairs as she could **_manage_** until the angry voices surrounding her became drowned out by the sound of her own sobs. The trip, therein, was a blur of messy pictures and feelings of self-loathing and hatred, insecurity and misery, _pain, **misunderstanding** , **weaknesses **_as she **_ran_** _,_ only being interrupted between her droning out of the world around her by what felt like her throat being peeled open and _lit ablaze and –_

After what felt like an eternity of blind, directionless running only half-conscious to the obstacles in her path, long after the chorus of angry students faded out, Kyoko swarmed into what seemed like a classroom and broke down _sobbing._

Her throat was horse from all the screeching and pleading. She barely considered herself coherent as the nauseating thoughts of _responsibility, **weakness, failure**_ continued to drone onto her like a miasmic toxin of hatred and self-loathing. It was pressing onto her like a boiling _revilement_ churning deep inside of herself, almost akin the searing flesh that she was scourged off by the brand. She **_hated_** this. She hated **_everything_** about this. But she hated **_herself_** more than anything. For being so **_stupid_** this entire time, so utterly **_blind_** to any semblance of the truth that she would sooner see what was in front of her than confront the truth –

“Hello there, Failure-chan! Didn’t realize you came to see me.~”

…and almost like that, the switch in Kyoko’s mind flicked back “on” again.

The Ultimate Detective’s clenched, tear-streaming eyes opened to realize she ran blindly into what looked like a horror set. A disjointed, upheaved and anarchical room that looked like everything around it was thrown about the place in that mess. Blood streaked onto the floors, the walls, writing all kinds of dried blood writing that made the whole thing look _nauseous_ to Kyoko. Blood like what happened to her when it felt like _she_ was tearing her apart. Though speaking of _her,_ she then looked up to see the voice, ever mocking, and gave way to Junko tilting her head for a second.

“Jesus, you look like a fuckin’ mess.” Junko snorted. “What, screaming and sobbing through the floors wasn’t enough for you?”

Kyoko _froze,_ looking at her abuser like a deer in headlights. She _almost_ didn’t respond given her voice was as hoarse as it could get, but all she could do was let loose a raspy _whimper_ before only having enough time to react to make it a few steps, all before Junko _grabbed her hand._

And _that’s_ when her screaming started anew. Screams of pain and tears, all prologues to the horrible _touch_ she endured for so long... and really, as much as one _could_ scream given all the throat-rending Kyoko’s been doing moments early.

 _“Please, let go! LET GO!”_ Kyoko squirmed and sobbed, her voice hoarse and feeling like it was torn apart and on _fire,_ all while a pitiable sense of weakness overcame her as she realized she came again to take what she had on her for so long. **_“PLEASE!”_**

Her pleas went unanswered. Junko, brandishing the cuffs in her pocket, cuffed her to what seemed to be some sort of wall hook, immediately locking her in as she tried to squirm about – again, to no avail. Junko did brandish a key therein and locked the classroom door. All Junko could manage was an indignant snort.

“Y’know, it’s almost funny, Failure-chan. Maybe you and your retarded-ass self would’ve realized it by now, being the “Ultimate” Detective and all.” Junko cackled darkly, simply walking up to her. “This room was somewhere no one’s entered in yet. It’s funny to think about, too; I’d have Monokuma _happily_ explain to all of you idiots why you’re trapped here, and yet…” A click of her tongue. “…none of you got any closer to the truth. Just like _you_ haven’t gotten any closer to why you’re even _here,_ you slutty little _skank.”_

Kyoko tried to claw her hand away from the cuff; she didn’t care how many scrapes and bruises ripping herself from the cuff was going to bring, she needed to _escape._ But how could she trust herself to do the right thing? This was _pathetic,_ being caught again by the woman who enjoyed seeing to her a sick ministration of toxic companionship. The most she _could_ do, then, was look pleadingly at Junko, feelings of misery overwhelming her as Junko smiled. But almost like that, Junko switched tones, fluttering her eyes innocently, and giving almost an _ingenue_ sound to her voice.

“The truth is…” Junko began. “…is that this is the best possible outcome _for_ you.”

Kyoko pursed her lips, pausing numbly at that. _…w-what?_

“Hah! That look on your face says it all. But you have _gotta_ see the recordings I’ve saw of the other students’ thoughts on you. Even your precious little _Makoto-kun.”_ Junko’s mentioning of Kyoko’s friend held a mocking and smarmy tone to it, before she strolled up gently and raised Kyoko’s head with her fingers on her chin. This action completely ignored the shuddering _sob_ as the touch-sensitive Kyoko felt familiar fingers she _didn’t_ want.

“Let me put it like this, you little sissy faggot.” Junko licked her lips lasciviously. “Taka wants to fuck you. So does Leon. And Mondo. And Hiro. And Chihiro. And _especially_ Hifumi and Togami. They all see _you_ as a cumdump, just in the same way the rest of the girls would be happy to exploit you like the piece of shit weakling you are. And yet you misconstrued your own weakness as a strength, didn’t you? How you tried to fuck with _my sister_ because of your own feelings of dickless inadequacy?”

Kyoko cried weakly, shuddering messy sobs emitting from her raw throat. “S-Stop… _n-not true…”_

 _“Is it? Are you_ so _certain about that, Failure-chan?!”_ A laugh emitted from Junko’s lips, all before her left hand pulled at her bra, happily revealing some cleavage of the pink-haired girl. Giving an aroused hum, she then leaned on top of Kyoko, and let her fingers snake all the way into her skirt, past her panties –

 ** _“STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!”_** Kyoko _screeched_ as she began bawling. **_“PLEASE DON’T TOUCH ME THERE! PLEASE! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMO – “_**

Almost as if on cue, Junko’s hand _smacked_ Kyoko, before covering her mouth altogether with the hand. As Kyoko’s screams were then muted under the hand, Junko _leaned in,_ her eyes bearing a powerful leer into Kyoko’s fearful orbs. And in that moment, Junko _grinned,_ like a predator ready to devour ever conceivable reaction.

“Ssssh… relax. I promise, this’ll be a quickie, Failure-chan.” Junko spoke with nary a lack of condescending “love”. “You raped my sister. Just like what’s written there – eye for an eye, right?”

...Kyoko’s eyes widened as she saw what the writing was finally, now that it was pointed out to her. Not that it stopped Junko. With a single chuckle, she pushed Kyoko’s head back –

_“Bend over.”_

…and her fingers went in, triggering a raucous concert of muffled screeches and sobs. All that was certain, then, was that Junko had no intention to stop.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba honestly wondered at this stage what _point_ there was.

Truly, what was the point? What was it? It wasn’t even more than a _day_ ago when Junko went on her tangent illustrating why she was doing all of this. When Junko admitted it was all to prove a point, Mukuro realized then that it felt _beyond_ going past a certain point and diving straight into the event horizon. The whole thing just seems so _excessive_ altogether that the Ultimate Soldier felt no lack of shame knowing she was responsible for it.

As she rested back on her seat, a wayward glance over to a syringe revealed to any passive observer what she _did_ – she wiped the memories of those that bore witness or heard of Kyoko’s dilemma and replaced them with fake memories. It was only for a while, then, that the drug would permeate through their system before ending in about a week. It was certainly enough time to make do with the circumstances, but even _then_ Mukuro never liked screwing with the classmate’s memories all to facilitate what was practically a petty fit of vengeance.

Perhaps _that’s_ why Mukuro felt like after all she had a hand in, she wouldn’t be able to look at Makoto in the eye again.

Mukuro slumped back, and gave an uncharacteristically depressed _sigh._ But it was not long before a familiar cackle resonated outside the other corridor where the Enoshima Twins’ hideout were, before Junko came back and clasped her hands together, grinning happily.

“Ahahahahahaha! Ohhh, what a _fuckin’ riot!”_ Junko said with nary a lack of glee after her face, a considerable achievement given the depravity she just enjoyed mere moments earlier. “Man, Mukuro, remind me to get some recordings for some other time, yeah? Failure-chan’s slutty little reaction were _priceless. HA!”_

Mukuro glanced over, paying as little heed to Junko’s cackling as she _needs_ for her temper’s sake. “Will you stop? Trying to contemplate for a moment.”

Junko simply clicked her tongue. “Oh, dearest Mucky-butt. What, you still _thinking_ about a basic inevitability in life? How some people deserve to be on the pecking order lower than other – “

 _“No, and you know it. I just_ cannot stand _that sort of lecherous idiocy of yours!”_ Mukuro snapped, standing up and seeming _much_ taller than she would be otherwise.

Junko wasn’t mad. In fact, she whistled in approval. “Since when did _you_ grow the ovarian fortitude?”

Mukuro knew it wasn’t wise to continue to press on, so with that in her system, she laid back. “To be honest, if it wasn’t from parts of… _jealousy_ and frustration, I’d be lying.”

“Eh, fair enough! I know you tend to miss our time together, O dearest sis _ter.”_ As Junko said that last syllable with a little _pop_ (and ignoring Mukuro’s blushing), she went to the control room’s chair, sat down and happily spun on it.

“By the way…” Junko stopped spinning, to grin towards Mukuro. “Ya did a good job with the memory fuckery, Mucky-butt. Just keep in mind that we’d need to have another batch ready soon enough, alright? The memory alteration should only last about a week or so.”

Mukuro shook her head, sighing. Regardless, she maintained another few moments in total silence, simply shaking her head. Regardless, she eventually spoke up, glancing over towards Junko.

“Sister… you’ve long since proven your point to Kyoko.” Mukuro frowned. “Why… why continue?”

Junko didn’t respond at first, but she simply gave an indignant snort. “What, you asking questions you already know the answer to? Do the math, Mucky-butt.”

“I know, but I need to hear it, still.” Mukuro said with a nod. “I… I want to know your reasoning for this and all. Is there any reason for… any of it? Even going beyond proving a point?”

Junko paused, before _groaning._ “Yeesh, you’re a real pain in my ass, y’know that? Fine, I guess…”

As she stood up, she walked slowly, _slowly_ over to Mukuro. It wasn’t long before Junko leaned her face over _uncomfortably_ close to Junko…

…and then proceeded to snake her hand into Mukuro’s military shorts, triggering a fluttered gasp from Mukuro.

 _“A-Ahaa – “_ Mukuro whimpered, feeling two fingers rub _hard_ against her slit. _“S-Stop, I – “_

“Tell me, _you good little military fuckslut…”_ Junko breathed in seductively. “What’s the name of the feeling _you_ happen to be feeling? You know the word; the word _anyone_ with a “brain” would use in order to describe being the fuckmeat of their twin sister. So say it. You know the words.”

Mukuro whimpered _throbbing_ her head in pleasure. _“D-Des – pair…”_

And just like that, the fingers left Mukuro, leaving a highly disappointed whimper emerging from Mukuro’s throat.

“And now you know!” Junko giggled darkly. “So, uh… don’t ask retarded questions like a prissy little faggot, okay, Mucky-butt?~”

Mukuro grit her teeth and rubbed her thighs, almost certainly in no ways unpleasured by her sister – and object of sin – touching her like that. Regardless, she sigh, speaking gravelly. “U-Understood.”

“Good!” Junko grabbed a wig and outfit and tossed it her way. “Now get your shit; you’re free to schlick in the changing stall if you want, I don’t care.”

“R-Right…” A pause occurred as Mukuro got up, ready to leave. “S-Sorry about that…”

And Mukuro was going to go down the hallway when – “

“…Junko.” Mukuro spoke, having one more question. “You’re going to feed Kyoko while she’s held here, are you?”

“Bah. Yeah, I guess.” Junko responded with a shrug. “Can’t fuck with somebody’s soul if they’re starving. Aight, get a move on, Mucky-butt!”

And that was all Mukuro needed to hear. She passed down a doorway and went into the changing room.

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_Failure~, failure~, Missy Kyo-chan Failure!~ Heehee!~_ **

_Stop! Shut up!_

**_Kyo-chan’s a failure~, because she’s one ugly cum-dump~, who can’t make any reason~, with fat malnourished brain-lump~ -_ **

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

**_Nyahahahahaha! Man, you really get mad when I act that childish, don’t you, Failure-chan?! How you ran away and began screaming like some sort of retarded-ass loon?! NYAH! That was a joy to see, seeing you scramble and squirm!_ **

_I am not! Please, stop!_

**_Or else_ what? _Haven’t you even realized the truth of the matter?_**

_And what’s that, huh?!_

**_…_ **

_ANSWER ME!_

**_…do you actually want to know the fact? Aside from the fact we’re two sides of the same coin?_ **

_W-Were not! You’re just saying that because…_

**_…_ **

_…what?_

**_And you finally realized who I am._ **

_…what are you?_

**_You’re a detective, Failure-chan. Certainly you’d recognize that that voice in your head yearns for escape by any means, right?_ **

_Of course! I hate this! I don’t want to be here anym –_

**_Then are you willing to die for that escape?_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

**_…_**

_…_

**_…just as I thought. You’re really a coward, you know that?_ **

_…_

**_…_**

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

Within that doorway, of course, lied a sight that almost certainly added a new meaning to the word “ravaged”.

Kyoko Kirigiri was cuffed with two cuffs to the post of a bed and almost certainly disheveled with her clothes torn, her pants, tops and undergarments ripped to shreds and exposing her perk breasts and exposed slit. She was gagged with a red ballgag with wiffle holes and a cloth blindfold, feeling tears and drool streak down her faze as she mumbled incoherently – a fact undeniably apparent with an injection in her right arm.

Cum was spattered over her breasts and having seeded her entrance therein. The least she can do, in this lurid state of self-loathing and pure _despair,_ was whimper and sob while living a lucid dream of pure fear that it felt like she would never wake from.

The good news is, though, that whatever god watching her would free her from the dream in a week… but that’s also the bad news.

No one god, it felt, would even think she’d last that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late upload, everyone.


	10. Room With A View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Rape/Non-con, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal/Physical/Sexual Humiliation, Accidental Voyeurism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Self-Destructive Thoughts, Suicidal Ideation, Panic Attacks, Sexual Abuse, Non-Consensual Fingering, One-Way Mirrors

A whole day had passed since Kyoko stormed off after the accusations thrown at her and disappeared.

In the absence of Kyoko for what was notable within the time proceeding after her apparent screaming fit, everyone grew to be a bit worried, to say the least. Not _so_ worried, given what she pulled with Junko earlier, but everyone still had at least a _slight_ concern over where she went off to… much less with the theory going about that _Kyoko’s_ the mastermind, and ran off like that in order to cover her trails.

Makoto? He didn’t even _know_ anymore. The Ultimate Lucky Student sunk into a corner somewhere and just _sighed,_ still dwelling on everything and anything that led to this point in time. He was, fittingly, sitting outside of the kitchen hallway, still thinking to himself… and still feelings more than a bit betrayed given the circumstances.

It was morning, currently, so Makoto by all rights should be enjoying breakfast. But… he just _couldn’t_ at the same time. He didn’t even _know_ why, given he’s seen for himself Kyoko being revealed as the assaulter… and yet, he felt a linger of doubt in all of that. Like something was well and truly _off_ about the circumstances.

He thought he knew Kyoko. But at the same time, he wondered if there wasn’t other forces lurking about.

Makoto nonetheless sighed, shaking his head. Apparently, he was oblivious to Mondo walking passed the doorway and seeing the diminutive brunette sitting in the corner. Upon closer inspection, Mondo had a bowl of cereal with milk in it, as the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader grimaced and walked up to Makoto.

“Hey, uhhh…” Mondo began, slowly. “Junko brought ya cereal. Figured ya eat fuckin’ _something_ before breakfast ends and all, goin’ by her logic.”

Makoto said nothing. He simply sighed.

Mondo sputtered indignantly. _“W-Well, aren’t ya gonna accept it or_ not – “

 _“No!_ No. Thanks, Mondo.” Makoto stretched his arms out, cautiously receiving Mondo’s bowl of cereal. “I’ve just been… bothered, by Kyoko. We haven’t seen hide nor hair of her this morning, and her dorm is soundproof, so…”

Mondo sighed. “Yeah, ya gotta wonder. But frankly, I don’t have the slightest fuckin’ pity for her.”

“H-Huh?” Makoto looked surprised, but became a bit more sheepish as he realized _why_ Mondo sounded so unforgiving. “…you don’t have to explain. I get the idea.”

“Mmf, yeah. Yer smarter than that.” Mondo said with a wry smile, before patting Makoto on the back. “Eat up. Join with us whenever ya want, kid.”

And just like that, Mondo left, leaving only Makoto with a bowl of cereal. Makoto took the spoon that was inserted into the mix of milk and grains, and took up a whole spoonful of the cereal.

“Huh, Mukuro gave this, huh?” Makoto said with a shrug. “Well, can’t be that bad…”

And with that, Makoto began eating the cereal.

…at first, nothing occurred. Makoto felt a bit of sweat bead his brow for a bit, but it was hardly anything. But as he slowly ate through the entire bowl of cereal, Makoto felt his pants tighten. He felt more knotty in his stomach and aroused. His general sounds while eating eventually devolved into soft moans as he slurped at the milk, something _inexplicable_ by itself causing the arousal to churn within his stomach. And before he could have any way to talk about it –

_*bing-bong-ding-doooooooooooong*_

_“Attention, Makoto Naegi! Please report to the third floor and come find me! I want_ you _to have a word with your headmaster! Puhuhuhuhuhu!”_

_*ding-dong-bing-boooooooooooong*_

As Makoto finaly finished his cereal in sync with the announcement, Makoto awkwardly stood up, feeling his pants tighten underneath an uncomfortable erection. And before long, Leon bursted out of the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

“Makoto, _the hell is that bear planning?!_ Do you want me to – “ A pause, then Leon blushed upon seeing Makoto state of arousal. “E-Er, are you oka – “

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! Fine. No worries…” Makoto awkwardly laughed as he stood up. “E-Excuse me, I should… um, probably get this over with…”

Unknowing of why Makoto felt his stomach tighten and his senses on fire, Leon was left in the dust.

 _“M-Makoto, wai – “_ Too late, Makoto had already left. Leon simply crossed his arms, shook his head, and _sighed._

“Jeez.” He said in a hushed tone. “The hell is with _him?”_

* * *

No matter how much she cried and begged, she wouldn’t listen.

No matter how much she pleaded and screamed, she wouldn’t hear of it.

No matter what she did or _how_ she did it, _it wasn’t enough._

As Kyoko was dragged by a leash by Junko, all she _could_ do was sob and whimper hideously. Junko grabbed her arms and _dragged_ her off to what looks like a set of holding stocks. Despite her desperate attempts to break free, Kyoko was eventually cuffed to the wooden stocks and forced to kneel over, crying weakly as tears rolled down her cheeks in apparent misery.

 _“P-Please, let go.”_ She spoke desperately. _“I-I’m begging you, I c-can’t do this anymore.”_

Again, her pleas went unheard. She was naked, having been stripped to the flesh by _her_ who refuses to let go. She was bound by wooden stocks as she was forced to kneel with her buttocks hoisted in the air, and, as she was forced to look forward, all Kyoko saw was a set of curtains covering… _something._ Junko, who was still dressed in her school uniform, simply grabbed a pulley and brought the curtains up.

“Today, Failure-chan…” Junko replied with a cold, callous smirk. “We’re going to be trying something a bit different.”

The curtain came up and up came what appeared to be a _window._ A window to what was clearly, Kyoko fathomed, the entrance to the rec room on the third floor. And open wall gave way to a clear visage of the inside of the room through a glass panel, and Kyoko watched helplessly as she couldn’t even _begin_ to figure what Junko was planning.

Her lip trembled. “W-What are you p-planning?”

Junko simply purred. “You’ll see.~”

What was even the point of all of this? Why? And how? Kyoko couldn’t even _begin_ to fathom what was happening at this point that was the end goal of her abject suffering by now… Junko won. Why rub it in? Why make it so apparent and continue to grind her to dirt until nothing was there?

It soon became apparent, why, when Makoto walked in. And tears were apparent and written all over his face, a face afraid of what was to come next if he didn’t do _something_ , all as he sat down on a nearby couch.

Kyoko’s eyes widened in dawning comprehension. “M-Mako… t-to – “

In that moment, Kyoko felt two slimy, cold fingers slide into her anus.

She blinked once, twice, thrice, and then _screamed._

It wasn’t anything loud, but it soon developed into an uncomfortable and blanketed sets of crying and sobs as she squirmed against the uncomfortable feeling of having her anus stretched around. And from behind, her fingers slithering and snaking around while stretching her inner walls to open for something _far_ bigger.

“Go on, take a long, good look you little faggot slut.” Junko said with a devilish smile. “Makoto’s gonna watch your first time, you know.~”

Indeed, Makoto was crying, but it was clear it wasn’t _at_ Kyoko – it was clear to Kyoko, then, it was out of guilt and humiliation for what was to happen next. He pulled down his pants to reveal and average-sized, throbbing erection, to which Makoto’s hands gripped onto the base as he began deftly and slowly stroke it, a pleased whimper coming out of his mouth during that moment.

Kyoko’s eyes widened to a dawning comprehension, tears of _horror_ streaming down her face. _“NO! NO! PLEASE NO, NOT THA – “_

Kyoko felt a _third_ finger slide into her anus as she began prodding and stretching, leaving the Ultimate Detective to weakly sob and she loudly bellowed across the room. Kyoko tried looking away, but Junko’s free hand redirected her head while coving her mouth, her eyes wide as she saw every _inch_ of Makoto seeming to _masturbate_ to this. What could’ve Makoto been motivated to do this?! _What could have?!_ This didn’t make _sense,_ what on Earth –

 _“Now_ you see that I’m protecting you?” Junko whispered huskily. “I’m only protecting you from a worse fate.”

…that was a lie. It _had_ to be. Kyoko felt her facial features scrunch up in agony as she _screamed_ into Junko’s hands, tears rolling down her cheeks as the least she can do was shake her head in denial. It had to be a lie! _It had to be! Why would Makoto do this, he’d **never** do this, he’d **never –**_

**_All this time, and you were_ this _in denial?_**

A familiar voice felt like a steel rake clawing it’s way down Kyoko’s back as she continued to sob. Junko’s hands left Kyoko’s open and lubricated anus, soaked in the fluids of the translucent substance and all while her asshole brushed up against something _rigid –_

_“Bend over.”_

Kyoko barely had enough time to scream _after_ the hand came off. And after she felt Junko’s strap-on run into her anus.

She felt pain before. Being raped was bad enough… but it didn’t even _compare._ Kyoko did what any reasonable person would do and _screeched_ as she felt an unlubricated strap-on phallus enter her lubricated hole and began stretching to accommodate her size, tears strolling down her cheeks as she saw Makoto masturbating to her… feelings of miser and hideous self-loathing came crumbling down on her, as the **final defense mechanism,** the **final pillar,** came _crashing down._

 _“STOP! STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP! **PLEASE, I’M BEGGING YOU, STOP!”**_ Kyoko screamed as she _bawled. **“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE, STOP IT! STOP IT! I DON’T WANT THIS! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!”**_

As Kyoko felt pain subside and all that was left be hollow _misery,_ Junko crooked Kyoko’s head as she looked at her own pained, purple eyes. _“Good girls listen to their betters and do as their told. So shut up and_ take it.”

Junko continued to thrust as finally, a free hand began toying and playing around with Kyoko’s slit, the abuser happy to exploit the sounds of pain and pleasure she made when Junko’s slid her fingers inside of her and began _pumping,_ all her ass continued to get fucked by Junko’s phallus. Makoto, on the other side of the room and oblivious to the sound from the other side, continued to moan mutedly as he continued to stroke and _stroke,_ until at long last, it happened.

Makoto’s cum came out like a ribbon, staining itself on the carpet as he whimpered. Junko, syncing perfectly with Makoto, pressed a button and let _ribbons_ of cum coat her anal walls with the sticky substance, all while Kyoko screams and sobs gently, feelings of misery as the Ultimate Detective continued to hiccup weakly.

 _“S-Stop… stop…”_ Kyoko droned on, sobbing as she continued to reach her climax with Junko’s thrusting. _“S-Stop… stop… stop… s-stop… stop… s-stop…”_

Makoto, as apparent from the other window pane, looked _guilty._ He pulled up his pants, and without even glancing over at Kyoko, he left.

Kyoko had no words. The _least_ she could do was sob weakly, feelings of humiliation hitched in her breath, before a final _push_ triggered a weak moan as her legs convulsed, finally reaching a total orgasm altogether. Kyoko’s legs finally gave in, her own sobs being muted as Junko pulled out of her messy asshole with a single _plop._

“I think we’re done here for now.” Junko said as she wiped herself off, before finally undoing the stocks, letting Kyoko crumple into a human mess while letting her leash attach to the stocks’ padlock. “See _you_ in a bit, dearest.”

As Junko blew a kiss, she exited the way she and Kyoko came in, through the door. Leaving only a broken teenager with a leash still hooked to the stocks.

 _“S-Stop… stop… s-s-stop…”_ Her voice shuddered as wide eyes were apparent on her face, bloodshot and drenched in tears, a face of utter fear, horror, sadness, _love, **hatred, humanity**_ enveloping, all as the voices came off across sanguinely, _invitingly,_ all while drowning into an abyssal sea of unconsciousness, horror and fear having been made apparent over her face for all to see.

And then, silence.

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_See what I mean?_ **

_…_

**_You really_ should _kill yourself._**

_…_

**_…_ **

_…I know._

**_…_ **

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

As Makoto finally walked out of the room with a face of utter _shame_ apparent on his face, he finally collapsed and began _sobbing._ That was fucking _awful!_ As he felt hiccups and embarrassment overcome his senses, he was glad nobody was around to watch, but at what cost?

Monokuma, who was graciously standing outside of the rec room, tilted his head. _“Aww, why the long face?_ Ya knew _exactly_ what you were getting into when I told you that you were free to masturbate in the rec room… and as long as you do that, _Kyoko wouldn’t have to die._ Oh, the _lengths_ you would go for a sex offender who raped poor Junko…”

 _“Shut it! This is your fault!”_ Makoto stood up, pointing his finger accusatorily at Monokuma. _“You put something in that cereal! And you_ did _something! So help me, I_ will _find the truth about what happened!”_

Monokuma simply snorted indignantly. “Pffft, yeah, whatever. Anyways, good luck! Best not tell anyone about your little fapping session, ya hear?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!”

And just like that, Monokuma vanished. Makoto simply stood up, but there was no small hint of resolve on his face… he sighed, simply going back a room to see the rec room.

Monokuma’s deal was quite simple. “I won’t tell a soul if you masturbate in the rec room… but if you _don’t,_ then I can’t promise your friend’s safety.” Given the cameras were there regardless and Makoto had the sense of being _watched,_ it felt as though _nothing_ was truly apparent for all to see as the truth, other than whatever debauched sensationalism the Masterminded wanted.

He walked in. And true to Monokuma’s word, there was no traces of his own semen…

…but likewise, when he was told to sit down… as he looked to the wall to the right, it was a mirror that reflected Makoto during his time there. There was no catch, at least it **felt** like there was no catch.

So _why did he feel like he was still **watched**?_

Makoto sniffled, simply gripping his fist. He had a feeling this was part of a larger ploy. He _knew_ it to be. And if he didn’t figure out _soon_ something else altogether, he knew then that he would be losing something greater than that, altogether. And in that moment, Makoto stood up, resolve apparent on his face.

“I… I need to find somebody I can trust.” Makoto began, slowly. “I _need_ to figure out the truth.”

And with that, he walked off… knowing full well that there was something greater at stake here.

He _didn’t_ know full well of the consequences of his actions if he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter of this, I promise. Then we get to the true part of the fic I've been wanting to see done for a while. Thanks to all those that stuck with me so far.


	11. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this before the gradual recovery. But it's a doozy.
> 
>  **Trigger Warnings:** Rape/Non-con, Torture, Physical Abuse, Mental Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Verbal/Physical/Sexual Humiliation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Self-Destructive Thoughts, Suicidal Ideation, Panic Attacks, Sexual Abuse, Non-Consensual Fingering, Mind Break, Mental Breakdowns, Hallucinations, Self-Loathing, Mental Crack-ups, Psychological Self-Harm

“So… is there any reason you brought me into this?”

Leon didn’t ask that hoping to sound conceited or annoyed. It was really the opposite: when Makoto Naegi came to _him_ of all people to discuss something while Makoto was on the verge of complete and utter tears, Leon couldn’t help but be at least a _smidgen_ concerned. He simply stared over to Makoto hastily bringing Leon to the dormitory in hopes of going near Kyoko’s room.

Of course, when Leon realized that he was going somewhere that involved _her,_ Leon made a face resembling that of a face someone made when eating pickled lemons. He growled in disgust; what did she _do_ to her? Nevermind the stunt she pulled with Junko the other day, Kyoko had the _nerve_ to act as though _she_ was the victim, running off crying like that… it really sickened how _unable_ she was to confront what she did to her…

…that’s what Junko confirmed to the students, anyways. Which had to be the truth… right?

Leon had no idea what to say. And that arguably made him feel _worse._

“Y-Yeah, there is.” Makoto nodded gently, confirming Leon’s suspicions. “I, uh… I need your help, Leon. If you’d be able to help out, I need you to, um…”

…immediately, after glancing over to Kyoko’s doorway… Makoto went over to the sauna. And he immediately opened the entrance to the locker room by imparting the curtain.

“…look. I’ll tell you everything you need to know, but… I need you to unscrew the entrance to the ventilation system in the dormitory and peer into her room.” Makoto said, motioning Leon in. “Something’s _not right,_ Leon.”

…Leon simply stared down Makoto, and _gawked._ “Wait, _what?”_

 _That_ wasn’t an answer Leon had been expecting, certainly. But as Makoto invited Leon into the sauna, and ventured into the locker room together. And honestly, on inspection? The _lack_ of a camera made it apparent why Makoto chose this, and Leon – for one – was surprised _himself_ he didn’t seem to notice. Leon whistled as Makoto motioned over to sit on a bench.

“Holy shit… how didn’t we notice this before?!” Leon said, whistling. “There’s no camera here!”

“Yeah. That’s why I came here.” Makoto gave an awkward smile, before patting on the space next to where he was sitting. “You, um… wanna sit next to me?”

Leon, for one, scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before opting to lean on a wall. “Nah, man, I’m good. Why don’tcha tell me from here?”

The Ultimate Lucky Student immediately frowned, looking equal parts distraught and serious. “…alright, I think I should explain. I…”

Makoto took a deep breath, then spoke. “The reason why I want you to crawl through the vents is because… is because I think that Junko is lying. _Kyoko’s_ the one in danger, I think.”

 _That_ caught Leon off guard. Immediately, looking shocked and a little disgusted, he sputter. “W-Wait, how can you even _suggest_ that, goddamnit?! Isn’t _Kyoko_ the one who forced herself on – “

 _“That’s the thing!_ There’s been several events over the last couple of days that… made me think…” Makoto said, squirming about. “For starters, how my hands got injured within the first few days, then Kyoko gradually acting more and more erratic and even _perturbed,_ and even _more_ than that, the fact that she had a complete _freak-out_ when everyone accused her… if you look at her behavior at the very start of it all, Kyoko was perfectly _calm,_ Leon. She wasn’t the type to emote easily.”

Leon didn’t look too convinced. “Yeah, I _guess,_ but maybe it’s all an act on her part?”

“Is it _really,_ though? What does that explain my _fingers_ being broken completely and then apparently healing soon after? Or…” Makoto flushed. “Me being made by Monokuma to, uh… m-masturbate in the rec room.”

As Makoto turned beet red, Leon _gawked._ “W-What the… fuck…?”

“Y-Yeah. Monokuma told me, basically by blackmailing me with Kyoko’s safety, that I had to masturbate at a certain angle… _something isn’t right, Leon.”_ Makoto said, frowning, after recovering from his moment of embarrassment. “That’s why it’s so important that you go in and try to investigate this for me. The sooner you do this, the more we can figure out everything.”

Leon bit his lip, thinking to himself, before speaking. “…okay, but why me? Why did you pick _me_ to do this?”

Makoto thought for a long time about the implications. But he took in a deep breath and answered.

“Because…” Makoto began. “It’s because I trust you enough to pull this off. Trust you enough to put your feelings to the side to do a favor for a friend… and always seek out the truth. I trust my assessment is correct, yes?”

Leon stood silent for a bit longer, but it wasn’t long before his shoulders – tensed throughout the series of revelations Makoto gave to Leon – finally lowered a bit, and Leon _sighed._

“I’ll… I’ll see what I can do.” Leon nodded, causing Makoto to immediately brighten up.

“Oh! Thanks so much, Leon!” Makoto grinned, immediately sitting up. “Do it tonight if you must, but preferably throughout the entire night as well; if we figure this out, that’s a step closer to finding the truth.”

Leon still didn’t look _completely_ convinced, but after what Makoto told him, he couldn’t ignore this any longer. Leon stood up, puffed his chest, and simply gave a confident nod.

 _“Alright, you can count on me!”_ Leon said, cheerfully. “Just gimme some time to find that toolkit in my room, got it?”

“Yeah, of course.” Makoto nodded, motioning over to the entrance of the sauna. “Well then – should we head back, for now?”

Leon paused, before nodding. “…yeah. That sounds like a plan. After you, Makoto.”

The Ultimate Baseball Star couldn’t find a whole lot of humor in this, but it wasn’t long before he directly followed Makoto to the outside. With a heart now full of doubt, Leon proved ready to plan fir the next series of events… no matter where or what it brought him to.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba was not in a good mood.

Ever since the rest of the students fell asleep mere _hours_ before, she was given the chance to recline a bit and simply scan the cameras for any… _activity_ while Junko goes off to have her, quote-unquote, “fun.” This hardly was the _first_ time she openly questioned the ethics of what she was involving herself in, but it certainly didn’t do what little remained of her conscience any real good.

Especially given she can hear _screaming_ and **_dragging_** just a few rooms down.

That wasn’t important though; Leon seemed to have broken into the ventilation system by the evening, and for whatever reason… he went back. Almost as if he _knew_ there’d be no perks to murdering someone during the Killing Game’s intermission. Regardless, Mukuro grabbed a nearby cup of coffee, sipped, and then turned to the far side of the hallway what was going on.

Kyoko was naked, handcuffed, and had a wide variety of bruises dotting her body and face, likely from what Mukuro could imagine was pummeling. Actually, calling her _completely_ naked was a disservice; scraps of her clothing still remained on, but it was fully torn to pieces in exposing her breast, stomach, groin, back and posterior – hardly anything that would made the wild look of fear in Kyoko’s eyes any _more_ wild than it already was, especially with her being dragged at a collar’s length to God-knows-where Junko wants her to be.

 _“PLEASE! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”_ Kyoko screamed between intermissions of wild sobbing, tears lining her bruised face. **_“PLEASE, STO – “_**

Junko, in what was likely an unprecedented display of brutality, simply stomped her own shoes over Kyoko’s face, stomped _once more,_ then _again…_ Kyoko sputtered blood as she bawled incoherently, tears streaming down her face as a look of fear complemented the angry, purple bruise on her upper left cheek, nearly dangerously close to inflicting actual eye injury.

 _“Can you please shut the fuck up, you little bitch?”_ Junko, for extra measure, wrapped the length of the leash around Kyoko’s neck and _pulled,_ hoping to further asphyxiate her while dragging her onwards. _“Good little girls_ do as their told, _so_ bend over.”

…that was, in all likelihood, the last possible straw. Mukuro silently bit her teeth as Kyoko’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, tears on freefall as she blubbered, Junko dragging her onwards.

 _“P-Please, no! NO!”_ Kyoko said between sobs. _“D-Don’t say that – please – PLEASE DON – “_

In that moment, Junko stuck her foot in Kyoko’s mouth.

“Excuse _me.”_ Junko grinned evilly. _“I say whatever I damn well please.”_

…Mukuro had enough. Immediately storming over to the general direction of Junko, she stopped in between movement as Junko gave an honest-to-god “do-you-really-want-to-continue-moving” glare, freezing out any sort of righteous fury Mukuro would’ve had mere moments ago.

No words needed to be said, as Mukuro and Junko knew each other by now. Gritting her teeth in disgust, Mukuro stormed back to her post, her own fury slowly awakening to Kyoko’s garbled screams and sobs.

Mukuro went back, sat down, buried her head in her hands, and _screamed._

It was the _least_ she’d be entitled to do, anyways. This was absolutely _abhorrent!_ Kyoko was likely in a state that’s completely incoherent with fear, likely _suicidal,_ and Junko _keeps **pushing!**_ And the aching in her heart didn’t wane either, especially with her growing anger and frustration as Kyoko’s screams becoming more and more muted, until they were finally silenced with gentle, mute closing of a door.

Mukuro did not cry once in her anger. She doesn’t even _know_ if she’s capable of crying anymore, especially with all the blood on her hands. But as it stands, as it moves out to incomprehensible cruelty that _she’s_ an accomplice towards…

…this was the lowest one can go.

And Mukuro _had_ to think that to maintain her composure.

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_…God. You’re just a miserable piece of work, you know that?_ **

_S-Stop it…_

**_You haven’t done_ anything _right over the last couple of days! Absolutely nada! Zilch! Zip! All YOU could do was get fucked up like the slutty little_ bitch _that you are! Nothing more than a mother pig weening her offspring!_**

_Shut up! SHUT UP!_

**_Woof, that’s the first time you_ ever _yelled like that, huh sugar-cakes?!~ Why, maybe if you weren’t such a useless fucking_ whore, _maybe none of this would’ve ever happened! You didn’t touch the button, and you stayed with the program! You just couldn’t ignore that without blaming yourself, haven’t y –_**

_ I SAID **SHUT UP!** _

_…_

_WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY AM I HERE, CONSTANTLY BEING TORMENTED BY YOU?! ANSWER ME, GODDAMNIT!_

**_…_ **

_I SAID ANSWER ME!_

**_…I’m not giving answers to those who already know the truth._ **

_No I don’t! I don’t know _what’s _the fucking ‘truth’ to begin with!_

**_…then why do you call yourself a detective? And not just any detective, the_ Ultimate _Detective?!_**

_…_

**_…you just can’t admit it. And the only way to move forward is through yourself… isn’t that right?_ **

_…_

**_…heehee! Cutie l’il Kyoko can’t ever confront the truth by herself._ **

_…shut it._

**_Tell me, then, if you think you know better._ **

**_Who am I?_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

Kyoko felt like she was drowning in an ocean of suffering.

She weakly whimpered and shuddered a meandering _sob_ as Junko leaned forward, groping and pawing at her breasts while her fingers continue to piston inside of her. Every single push was met with a pleasured gasp and whimper – and she didn’t want it. _She didn’t want any of this._ It was _humiliating,_ it was _wrong, it was **all** wrong!_

And she couldn’t do a fucking _thing_ about it. Trailing kisses up her stomach, her thighs, sour blossoms of pain and misery from a bitter root marking its way up her tender flesh, nails digging _deep_ into her belly and leaving angry red skids, hickeys from suckling at the skin nesting in her left and right neck and collarbone… and here she was, cuffed in a spread eagle, _just like the time **she (no) was (STOP) branded ~~(NOSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT - )~~**_

…a short, hyperventilating _scream_ erupted out of her throat as she felt a phallus gently brush up against her entrance… and slide in. Just as it was. And just as it seemingly _always_ will be. An emotionally _tormented **scream**_ erupted from her mouth, desperate sobs while snot and drool trickled down her face alongside the tears, her own pelvis bone feeling like it’d be shattered from the thrusting of a long-abused area… and _her._

Her-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named. Anti-Love. Anti-Tenderness. Her sweet words begetting a sourness hand in hand as _she continued_ to thrust, to make her feel _good,_ but at _what_ cost? What is the price Kyoko has to pay for this? Everything was a haze now, swept in a desperate, final attempt to drown things out and protect what little remained of her own self-worth. Shield it. The final, **_truly_** final defense mechanism.

Just… shut down. That’s all she _could_ do. Everything was a blur, even the thrust and her own screams being deafened under the deluge of white, sticky **_lava_** spilling into her, _she_ giving a laughing cackle, before a smack of her own abused rump signaled another desperate sob from the victim. But it was all tuned own.

Because that’s all she _could_ do.

And that’s all she _wants_ to d –

“…hey, Failure-chan. Let’s play a game.”

Kyoko was a mess. Tears, snot and drool coated her face with the dribble of blood and bruises from her mouth and cheeks. Her entire body was marked in scratches, bruises and other sort of primal _brands_ of ownership, such as it was she refused to even acknowledge them for her already-tenuous grip on sanity and well-being. She hiccupped and _croaked,_ for such was her voice so _raw_ after screaming as white noise and in genuine _pain._ Blood was trickling from the brand – **KYOKO IS A USELESS FAILURE** – from Junko’s own clawing, and a small pool of Junko’s semen from her strap-on pooled around her entrance. And Kyoko… said nothing.

She said nothing.

“Failure-chan?” Junko smiled, happily uncuffing her left arm to the bedpost. She then waved, putting it on a counter so _close_ yet so _far._ “You’re free to go.”

 _A lie. Anti-love. Anti-tenderness. This is a trick of_ her, _making sure I –_

…it wasn’t that way. Junko was leaving. The key was in reach. A chance to escape, make it so that she can finally **_do something,_ anything**, to stop the pulsating feeling of _horror_ building up inside of her. But Junko motioned towards the door… and blew a kiss.

“If you get the key and free your restraints…” Junko said with a coy grin. “You’re free to go. But I’ll be back to check on you in thirty minutes.”

And Junko left.

_Escape._

_ Escape. _

**_ Escape. _ **

Kyoko, in a desperate, last attempt to finally grab onto something _~~(escape)~~ , clawed _and _pawed_ at the key _~~(escape)~~_ , feelings of misery and hatred _~~(escape)~~ _as her hand proved all but _too short to reach it ~~(escape)~~ , _the grip of _escape ~~(escape)~~ _within grasp, a sweet and tender mercy _~~(escape)~~ _of the mortal flesh that had long **_~~(escape)~~_** proven within **_~~(escape)~~_** grasp… was it?

Was it **_~~(escape)~~_** not possible? **_~~(escape)~~_**

Kyoko _pawed,_ still **_~~(escape)~~_** in reach, desperate to grab **_~~(escape)~~_** the key to _free ** ~~(escape)~~** _herself of this hell **_~~(ESCAPE)~~_** , this hell that **_~~(ESCAPE)~~_ **was made to be **_~~(ESCAPE)~~_** possible, a chance **_~~(ESCAPE)~~_** , a light **_~~(ESCAPE)~~_** , a dark **_~~(ESCAPE)~~_** , a **_Hell ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , A PRISON ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~ , IMPOSSIBLE ~~(ESCAPE)~~_**

**_~~IT’S IMPOSSIBLE~~ _ **

**_~~ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPEESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE ESCAPE~~ _ **

_~~…~~ _

**_~~…~~ _ **

_~~…~~ _

**_~~…~~ _ **

**_~~…~~ _ **

**_~~…~~ _ **

**_~~…~~ _ **

**_~~…and you realized it, at long last.~~ _ **

_The void. A childish giggle. The sound of playing, childish_ youth, _innocence, **wonder** – all of it, lost. Ruined. Everything was ruined._

_And she was afraid to answer._

_~~Realize what?~~ _

**_~~Realize the truth. Of who I am.~~ _ **

_The shadow of her mind twisted, turned, and spattered into the void, and at long last…_

_…a Queen._

_Stood with a crown._

__

**_~~BECAUSE I’M ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO BE.~~ _ **

_It was her. Anti-love. ~~(no)~~ Anti-tenderness. ~~(stop)~~ Giving her hug of love ~~(it hurts)~~ , spindly, spider-like fingers ~~(it really hurts)~~ from a beastial apparition’s ~~(it hurts)~~ fingers wrapped around ~~(IT HURTS)~~ HER NECK ~~(NO)~~ **AND ~~(STOP)~~ ~~BEGAN ( STOP IT) GORGING~~**_

**_and all this time_ **

**_~~STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT~~ _ **

**_fuck or be fucked_ **

**_~~I CAN’T DO ANYTHING ON MY OWN~~ _ **

**_…you were lying._ **

**_AOOOOOAO ~~(pain)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(misery)~~ AAAAAAAOAOO ~~(suffering)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(failure-chan)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(love)~~ OOOOOOOO ~~(anti-love)~~ OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(family)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(pain)~~ AAAAAAOOOOOOOO ~~(rape)~~ OOOOOOOOOOO ~~(fuck)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(fuck me)~~ OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(it hurts)~~ AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO ~~(I am very h a p p y )~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(grandfather)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(grandmother)~~ AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(pregnant)~~ OOOOOOOOO ~~(joy)~~ OOOOOOOOO ~~(creation)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(destruction)~~ AAAAAAAAA ~~(father)~~ OOOOOOOOO ~~(mother)~~ AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(brother)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(sister)~~ OOOOOOOOOOO ~~(primal)~~ AAAAAAAAAA ~~(logic)~~ OOOOOOOOOO ~~(instinct)~~ AOAOAOAOAOAO ~~(fear)~~ AOAOAAAAAAAAAA ~~(courage)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(her)~~ AAAAAAAOOOOO ~~(help)~~ OOOOOOOOO ~~(hell)~~ AAAAAAAAAA ~~(heaven)~~ OOOAOOOOOA ~~(purgatory)~~ OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(nightmare)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(dream)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(memory)~~ AAAAAAAAA ~~(rich)~~ AAAAAAAOOOOO ~~(poor)~~ OOOAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(sickness)~~ OAAAAAAAOOOOO ~~(sickness)~~ OOAAAAAAAAAAOO ~~(health)~~ OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO ~~(jubilee)~~ OOOOOOOAAAAOAAA ~~(melancholy)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAOO ~~(sanguine)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(choleric)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOAAA ~~(phlegmatic)~~ AAAAOOOOOOOOOOAAAOO ~~(I want to die)~~ OOOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOO ~~(raucous)~~ OOAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO ~~(quiet)~~ OOOAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO ~~(frustration)~~ OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(pleasure)~~ OAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO ~~(temperance)~~ OOOOAAAAAAA ~~(temperance)~~ AAAAAOOOOOOOOOO ~~(chastity)~~ AAAAAAAAAOAAAAAA ~~(anti-tenderness)~~ AAAAAAOOOOOOOOO ~~(tenderness)~~ OAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOAA ~~(silence)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(noise)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(requiem)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(forgotten)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(remembered)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(judgement)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(furor)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAAA ~~(die)~~ AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (die)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(die)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(i)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(want)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(to)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(DIE)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(I)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(WANT)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(TO)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(DIE)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(DIE)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(DIE)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~~(DIE)~~ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **

**_~~die~~ _ **

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

Anyone who observed the holding cell Kyoko was held in would hear screaming.

Actually, screaming is too much of a strong word – it wasn’t controlled. It wasn’t ‘screaming’, because that implies it wasn’t _howling._ Animalistic, pained **_screeches_** echoed through the hallways, pain and misery striking up a storm amid sobs and a woman lost.

For that’s what it was. She lost.

Kyoko Kirigiri had _lost._

And she had long lost consciousness. Her voice… gone. And amid tears, eyes wide open, and a face of pain, a figure of _warm colors_ came up to her…

…and spoke.

_“I’m here.”_


	12. Ashes, Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good fucking food.
> 
>  **Trigger Warnings:** Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

Kyoko felt nauseous.

She didn’t know if she had the strength to get up, honestly. Not after _her._ What _she_ did. It… it made Kyoko felt utterly _nauseous._ Moreso about how… _small_ she felt. How she felt like nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ clawing onto herself desperate for a relief of some kind.

Eventually, she had the courage to open her eyes. Her jaw wasn’t taped shut, her hands weren’t… bound…

…and she was in her room.

_Why was she in her room?_

Kyoko bolted up, memories flashing back, and soon, she felt a wave of hyperventilation sweep over her. She quickly pressed her head onto the pillow and _screamed_ into it, and unearthly and shrill wail only muted by the object she was pressing her face on. She then broke into _hysterics,_ screaming some more, sobbing – this had to be a trick, hadn’t it? _What she wants, **what she –**_

…Kyoko’s breathing was ragged as she felt her own tears and snot stain the pillow. And soon afterwards, she felt herself curl up into a ball, shuddering and crying weakly as her heart rate when unperturbed again… and again…

She thought she was broken before. But she clearly knew nothing.

 _I c-can’t take this a-anymore…_ Kyoko wanted to scream, but her eyes darted wildly from vent to vent, eager to see Junko appear again. _I c-can’t trust anyone, I don’t_ have _anyone… M-Makoto, h-he –_

Memories of what _he_ did came back. How _filthy_ she felt when he did… **_that._** A strangled sob began to emerge out of her throat, desperate for help but scared of being hurt, when –

_*ding-dong*_

The door rang. And underneath the door, a letter was slipped.

“…h-h-huh?” Kyoko briefly blinked away her tears of terror, looking at the hastily-folded letter, slipped underneath the doorway. “W-Wh-Wha…?”

She slowly, cautiously, walked over. She felt her heartbeat run a mile a minute, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. _T-This was her… i-it has to be her…_

She strangled to reign in her crying as she continued to feel nauseous, and _scared,_ like a child caught up in a city without their parents. Shakily, her trembling, burnt hands devoid of gloves (not that _that_ could ever hope to help Kyoko’s already-abundant trauma) grabbed the letter… and she unfurled it, reading its contents.

And much to her surprise, it _wasn’t_ Junko.

_Kyoko,_

_I know what happened to you. And I’m here to help._

_Please, I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but… I want you to come over to the sauna. There’s no cameras there, so I was hoping if we couldn’t talk about it. Because trust me, I’m on your side._

_~Someone you can trust_

Kyoko felt a shudder as tears felt rolling back to her, and angrily, she threw the letter haphazardly across the room. She retreated to her bed, plopped onto it, and _screamed._

 _“It has to be a trap!”_ Kyoko bawled into the pillow, slamming her fist on the bedpost. _“It has to be! I – I – I don’t – I – “_

…it soon came to Kyoko her breathing became rapid, hyperventilation kicking in. She didn’t know what to _do,_ she felt so _helpless,_ this was probably a **_trap_** _set by **her –**_

But… was it, though?

The more she thought about it, the more she even dared to consider the likelihood that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t. Someone… someone _could_ have seen her and brought her back. Why would she end up in her room otherwise and not God knows where _she_ kept her? It soon became apparent that _had_ to have been the reason, the reason why –

…urp.

Kyoko soon gagged, and immediately ran over to the toilet to vomit her brains out.

It was strange. She didn’t know _why_ she vomited like this… she was nauseous the whole time, but as she upended the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, it soon became apparent that she _wasn’t_ in a position to not try to get help. And this… this was the only chance she had of working it out. What else could she do?

It scared her, undoubtedly so. But if she stayed here doing _nothing,_ all the worse could wound up happening.

Wiping off the vomit from her mouth, the Ultimate Detective walked over and glanced at the mirror. She was a mess; her hair was strained and disheveled, bags were under her bloodshot and tear-ridden eyes, flushed cheeks suggested a high fever, her body was trembling and her eyes darted back and forth – she was _not_ in any position to be able to stay conscious throughout all this. It made her felt horrible, all in all.

And more than anything, it enforced _why_ she needs help.

She looked at the mirror once, then got dressed.

* * *

Kyoko hoped nobody was around when she finally left her dorm and went off to the sauna. Certainly not enough that’d guarantee the hell she’d endure if _Junko_ caught her around. She was scared of… being alone. So scared…

It soon came to her how _nervous_ she looked. Shallow breathing, sweaty palms, tears brimming in her eyes… she didn’t even walk slowly as much as she began to _sprint_ to the entrance of the sauna, praying to whatever God in heaven was out there that they wouldn’t tell _her._ It made her felt like her stomach was lurched in her throat, _desperate to claw out, **desperate –**_

**_Hello._ **

Kyoko swung the other way, hearing something. It was a voice that was female, but she couldn’t identify. Her heart rate when a million miles an hour, having _swore_ she heard something _right_ behind her. Exhaustedly, Kyoko reigned in the urge to break down crying long enough to calm herself.

“I…” Kyoko sniffled weakly. “C-C’mon, Kyoko. Y-Y-You can d-do this…”

She, of course, said that completely absent of any concern. But in time, she found herself by the entrance to the sauna, the blue curtain serving as drapes which to part to enter the locker room. She felt her heartbeat become irregularly fast, sweat build up in her mouth, _fear –_

Without even thinking about it, she rushed in…

“Woah! H-Hey there, uh… was… wondering when you’d come.”

…and soon found herself in front of a fellow student, sitting down right in front of her.

It was Leon.

Kyoko paused, before stammering. “I – I – _wh-what are y-you doing h-h-here?!”_

“Kyoko, I – “ Leon, strangely, immediately bit his tongue, simply looking over at Kyoko with a sad look – none of his usual bravado and cheer was there, and he simply gave a wistful smile.

“Hey. Can you sit next to me? I want to… talk.”

Leon said that in a calm, measured tone, as to not betray any emotion like he usually does – any emotion other than compassion. But that was a lie. Probably just like _she,_ he would attempt to use it to dissuade and confuse, _like **she** always did, **like she –**_

Kyoko felt panic return to her. “W-Why?! _What do you want with me that’s so – “_

“Shhh, shhh! Easy, easy. I’m not here to hurt you.” Leon immediately brought his hand up, causing Kyoko to instinctively flinch – only to realize she _wasn’t_ being hit, Leon having brought his hand up to ease Kyoko’s worries, to calm her down.

It was then, in the silence, Leon spoke.

“I… I know what _she_ did to you.”

…it was almost like that, flashbacks came to Kyoko, as she vividly, in _detail_ reviewed in her mind just _what_ happened. Anti-love. Anti-tenderness. Her heart lurched in her throat, feeling a wave of panic as images of **_she_** came flashing back, and Kyoko _screamed –_

“Hey! Easy, easy! I’m not going to hurt you!”

It wasn’t long before Kyoko realized Leon, perhaps instinctively, brought Kyoko in for a hug.

Kyoko _flinched,_ before devolving into sobs into Leon’s chest, hiccupping and bawling wildly. She didn’t want to be touched, but she needed a hug, _badly,_ and just someone to tell her everything will be alright after everything – she felt despair lurch all over her, her heartbeat thumping like _mad_ as she sobbed wildly –

 _“It… it’s not fair! It isn’t fair, goddamnit!”_ Kyoko slurred her words as she fell onto her knees, now desperately clutching Leon’s backside. _“I-I n-never asked for t-this! I just w-wanna go home!”_

Kyoko broke into more sobs, tears staining all over Leon’s shirt, and it made the faux-redhead time to wince. “…ah, hell. I’m… not good at this, huh?”

His question fell on deaf ears, as Kyoko sobbed some more. Leon looked at her hands, burnt and crisp, and how she was _gloveless_ – something happened to Kyoko. Something _bad._

And Leon didn’t want to pry. At least, not _now._

He hugged Kyoko closer, bringing her up on her feet as she continued to cry. And almost like a child, she sobbed, looking at Leon desperately.

“D-Do you…” She said, her breath still hitched in her throat. “…b-believe me?”

 _That wasn’t even a question,_ Leon thought, _of_ course _I believe you_. Or so it seemed – he _did_ assume that _Kyoko_ assaulted Junko, but just piecing two and two together, he knew _something_ was very well off with the circumstances that Junko put up. Something was very, _very_ off, something she almost certainly _fabricated_. Still, when he jumped up to stand by Junko’s accusation, he wouldn’t have known beforehand he was wrong, and so were the others. But how would he explain that to them? Would they even believe him?

Leon, instead, smiled, bringing Kyoko closer for a hug. “Yeah. Yeah, I believe you.”

And that was it. Kyoko _screamed_ wildly before clutching onto Leon’s clothes, hiccupping all the while. “H-He believes me… someone a-actually… _believes me…”_

Leon bit his lip, continuing to remain silent. He instead brought Kyoko closer, sympathetic to her misery, yet unable to comprehend just _what_ it had to take to break Kyoko so hard – the woman who wouldn’t even _emote_ the first few days, brought to… this.

It scared Leon.

 _Kyoko…_ Leon sighed, grimly. _Just what the hell happened…?_

* * *

It took a bit, but Kyoko managed to calm down _just_ long enough to render herself coherent, especially after that moment of panic she had to endure.

Really, it wasn’t long before Kyoko just decided to relax and actually _sit down,_ all as to not let herself drown in her own worries to such an extent it’d prove unfeasible for her to even _think_ rationally. She _was_ the Ultimate Detective, and being just that required an analytical and keen mind.

But how could she remain calm? After _that?_ Kyoko bit her lip nervously, and she was certain Leon worried she’d be biting it so hard the skin could break – but when Leon gave a sad smile towards Kyoko, she forced a smile back, despite quickly devolving into a trembling frown.

Truthfully, it was only _now_ she realized how hungry she was – and that was something Leon seemed to be prepared for. In an adjacent bag was a dish with sunny side-up eggs and hash brown potatoes, complete with a fork. Leon offered the meal gingerly to the lavender-haired girl.

“Y-You… didn’t have to do all this for me.” Kyoko responded, softly. “T-Thank you.”

“Dude, I couldn’t leave you like this. How could I?” Leon said, smiling. “Eat up first. It’s good for you.”

And Kyoko did.

A few moments of silence passed, but she finished her meal soon enough. Leon only noticed _now,_ and he had no idea if Kyoko ever noticed, but she almost seemed… _dainty,_ the way she was eating? She certainly didn’t seem to have eaten for quite some time, and that made Leon quite nervous. Nevermind the bruises, the general look of exhaustion… it wasn’t long before Leon just _had_ to know.

“Have you…” Leon spoke, thinking his words over carefully. “…ate much since _it_ began happening?”

Kyoko froze, having nearly finished her sunny side-up eggs. Her lips trembled, trying not to cry. “…no. I c-couldn’t think with what… happened.”

There was a notable silence for the rest of Kyoko’s duration eating the meal. The thought that Kyoko was almost _starving_ herself out of sheer stress – it made Leon feel awful. Because he knew what happened. How could he not? He walked in to find Kyoko a mess, and then…

…he saw her. In the middle of… _that._

Eventually, having finished the last of her potatoes, Kyoko spoke. “H-How did you find me?”

“Err, that’s the funny thing. Makoto asked me to go into the vents to check on you, given you weren’t there, and…” Leon gave an awkward smile. “You weren’t. Not a lip out of you. Of course, I also heard hollowed out screaming on the side of the vents, and followed the sound; it reverberated closest to the R/V room, and… that’s where I found the secret passage way.”

Kyoko’s eyes flared up, shocked. “And… y-you _weren’t_ caught?!”

Leon turned to Kyoko, looking at her like she grew a second head. “Yeah? Why?”

“T-That’s – _how?! Y-You idiot! You’ve could’ve gotten caught by th-the Mastermind, and_ worse!” Kyoko cried out, standing up. _“I-I d-don’t want to be a_ burden _on others, just – “_

“Kyoko! Listen.” Leon stood up. “I said I wasn’t _caught,_ noticed. Some black-haired chick was there when I got you out of there, but…” A pause. “We exchanged glances and… she didn’t do nothing. She just… let me go off.”

Kyoko moved her lips, trying to find some words to say. “H-How…?”

“Look, I don’t know and I don’t care. All that mattered is you were safe.” Leon said in a usually stern tone than what he’s known for. “I… I _couldn’t_ leave ya like that, man. You have any idea how much I could hear the screaming from the vents?”

“B-But… but _that’s – “_ Kyoko was going to object, before pausing. “W-Wait. Isn’t accessing the vents against the rules? How did you – “

“I used the toolkits’ all of the guys have to unscrew the ventilation grate and climb in. I could manage; I’m a pretty slender dude anyways.” Leon awkwardly smiled.

“…o-oh. Okay…” Kyoko, feeling no longer the need to exactly press, went silent, casting her head down drearily.

It took a long amount of silence to exactly proceed now. She was free, wasn’t she? She wasn’t no longer trapped in utter _hell_ like she was for what Kyoko could only guess was for a few days – it’s hard to keep track of time when you ended up like _that._ But still… she needed to know.

“W-Why… why did you rescue me? I…” Kyoko bit her lip. “W-We don’t get along well, you and I. So why did you…?”

The Ultimate Detective paused. And Leon spoke.

“Because it was the right thing to do. I couldn’t leave you like that.” Leon spoke, completely seriously. “That, and… I was hoping you couldn’t explain what Junko did to you and how she failed to help you in any way."

 _There._ It was mentioned, just like that. Kyoko’s breath tensed up, her eyes shooting wide open as tears began flying, her heart race pushing –

…and with a guttural pain yelp, she _screamed._

“W-Wha?!” Leon nearly fumbled back. “W-What’d I say? D-Did I, uh…?!”

 _“P-Pleasepleasplease don’t say that! Please!”_ Kyoko said in a panicked, shrill voice. _“D-Don’t say_ that! _Don’t say that word!”_

…that word. She didn’t use ‘that name’. Leon bit his lip, as he immediately realized what he exactly slipped up on.

“A-Ah…” Leon paused, looking sympathetically at the trembling Kyoko. “You mean the f-word… right?”

“B-B-Both… v-variants…” Kyoko said, trembling, before huddling together. “I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Leon looked at Kyoko with extreme sympathy… and then, anger.

But not at her. At Junko. He felt _anger_ boil up to the idea of someone being hurt _this bad…_ he could tell just from the mess _she_ left it was rape. But… Leon felt it was worse. Something a lot worse.

And more than anything, now? He wanted to see Junko’s head _on a pike._

Leon stood up. “Alright, hold up. Wait here, I’ll go get – “

**_“NOO!”_ **

Leon stopped mid walk as Kyoko’s panic _worsened,_ utter hysteria present in her eyes. Kyoko quickly clung onto Leon’s waist, wild amounts of fear dotting her expression as she _sobbed._

 _“I’m begging you, don’t!”_ Kyoko all but _screamed. “DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE! I-I d-don’t want to be alone, please,_ please be with me – “

As Kyoko began babbling and sobbing incoherently, Leon looked down at Kyoko and felt his heart snap like _that._ He paused, simply letting Kyoko stand up on her own two feet, before hugging her.

This time, she didn’t seem to flinch.

“…alright, I promise.” Leon spoke, softly. “I promise we’ll… we’ll go together. You won’t be alone, I promise.”

“T-Thank you…” Kyoko said in a desperate sob, her heart wrenching in emotional pain. “P-Please, tell the others i-if you must, just _don’t…”_

“…and I won’t. That I can promise you.” Leon nodded, gently. He pulled Kyoko into a hug as she continued to cry, before looking down at the ground.

He needed to find a way.


	13. Sherlock's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Talk of Sexual Abuse/Rape/Non-con, Talk of Physical Abuse/Torture, Talk of Mental Abuse

Leon bit his lip as he brought open a leaflet of paper from the pad, before bringing up a pencil.

“W-Why are we doing this again?” Kyoko looked at Leon a bit fearfully, unaware of what he wanted to do.

“Well, for one, I really want to thank you for letting me borrow your notepad and pencil. I’ll, uh, need to go to find a way how to deliver all this for everyone else.” Leon saw Kyoko tense, but he instinctively raised a hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll go together. It wouldn’t be fair if I left you by your lonesome.”

“Y-Yeah…” Kyoko nodded. “Thanks, Leon…”

It’s been one hour of time since Kyoko met up with Leon. For the better part of the hour, Leon had kept his lonesome with Kyoko in the sauna room, and the two had to work together under all manageable circumstances if it meant finding a way to breach the information to Makoto and the others. Leon… he only knew _some_ unsaid details based on Kyoko’s breakdown when he found her, but he needed the full story. Given the group was genuinely fooled into thinking _Junko_ was the victim (just seeing how traumatized Kyoko was made that sicken him in hindsight, and feel _awful_ he contributed to that), he needed a full-on testimony if it meant convincing the others of what happened. It made Leon feel horrible even _suggesting_ it, but…

He glanced over to Kyoko, sitting down next to the Ultimate Detective. “Look, I… I want you to tell me everything about what _she_ did to you.”

Kyoko’s eyes went wild immediately, her breath hitching in her throat. “W-Why do you n-need to know?”

Leon looked sadly at the lavender-haired teen. “Because, well… you know how the others genuinely believed _that_ lie. You know what I’m talking about, right?”

Leon phrased his wording in a way as to not say anything related to Junko or the trauma that occurred; he was no Ultimate Therapist, but he _knew_ that directly associating what happens to trauma victims to the actions that took place would be an excellent way of starting a panic attack. Disassociation was key, and that question, thankfully, hinged on Kyoko’s abundant intellect. Her lips curled into a grimace, before hastily, she nodded. “Y-Yeah. I k-know what you mean.”

“Good. We need to go into detail about what happened if we’re to convince the others it’s not just some kind of trick. Which is why I need you to tell me _everything.”_ Leon said, seriously. But in a bit, his expression softened as he looked at Kyoko sympathetically. “…if you don’t want to do that, I completely understand. I’ll find another way if I have to. But – “

“N-No. I… I c-can do it…”

Leon blinked, as Kyoko looked the Ultimate Baseball Star in his steel-blue eyes, met with lavender ones. Kyoko’s pupils wavers as tears streaked her face, an implicit undertone of panic shown as her eyebrows tensed and her teeth clattered, but it was a look of determination all the same. But before, she just wrung her hands.

“…i-it’s funny.” Kyoko began, softly. “I-I’m guessing you’re to use… d-disassociation to distance m-myself from the events, huh?”

Leon blinked, surprised that Kyoko immediately understood what the faux redhead was going for, before nodding sincerely. “Y-Yeah. How did you know?”

Kyoko gave a cheerless laugh. “Because I’m th-the Ultimate D-Detective…”

Leon sat up. _“Wait, you remember now?!”_

“N-Not so loud, _please!”_ Kyoko hissed, before slowly sitting down, twirling her thumbs. “I-I d-didn’t know when we g-got here because, um, I d-didn’t remember. But then I did, and f-from then on it was k-keeping a secret from… from…”

Kyoko’s breath hitched in her stomach once more, and she sat down. “Y-You know who…”

Leon blinked, before nodding. “…huh. Alright, that’d… explain a lot. But I’m wondering if you’ve done this sort of thing with victims before…”

Kyoko didn’t like the comparison, as shown by her flinching, but she nodded. “…I-I… y-yeah. I u-used disassociation therapy to get information from v-victims, and I… n-never thought I’d… b-be… one…”

Kyoko felt tears run from her messy face, and choked gently on her sobs. Leon immediately hugged her.

“Hey, hey, easy now. You’re no less brilliant for it all, alright?” Leon hugged her tightly. “That’s a promise.”

Kyoko weeped bitterly. “T-Thank you…”

“Yeah…” A pause, before Leon broke the hug only to look into Kyoko’s broken eyes. “So… that’s why I want you to tell me everything. Want to go by the name of ‘Sherlock’?”

Kyoko’s lips curled mirthlessly into a smile, before quickly dropping. “S-Sure. And r-regarding… _her…”_

Kyoko took a deep breath. “…h-how about Chanel, like, Coco Chanel? H-Her talent is f-fashion, so I was wondering…”

“Good idea. Do we need anyone else?” Leon almost certainly got ready to begin writing.

“S-Selak. As in, Frane Selak. ‘The world’s unluckiest lucky man’, as he’s known.” Kyoko nodded. “H-He plays into this as well.”

“Got you.” Leon nodded. _So, Makoto then… just what role does he play into this?_

“A-And one more… Eisenhower. Like, t-the World War general.” Kyoko nodded, shaking her head. “F-For Junko’s impostor, the black-haired girl you saw.”

“Got you.” Leon crinkled his nose. “Man, you’re using a lot of Western figures, huh? Wouldn’t have heard of any of these guys to save my life…”

Kyoko grimaced, before giggling. “Y-Yeah, I… d-don’t want to a-associate with even the s-same _country_ as them. I-If that makes sense… sorry.”

“No, it’s fine!” Leon nodded, before looking serious. “Alright… tell us what ‘Chanel’ did to ‘Sherlock’.”

Kyoko froze, but she didn’t seem to panic – yet. But she needed to tell. How would anyone believe her if she didn’t tell? Leon believing her is nothing short of a miracle, and yet that doesn’t nullify the fear Kyoko feels that he’ll never look at her the same way again… but Kyoko knew she had to speak. She took a deep breath in, and then out.

“O-Okay…” And so Kyoko began.

“S-So… it begins with a-as early as the first t-three days of K-Killing Game. Sherlock w-was busy minding their own business when… when they found a button from a lottery in the school store. It was h-hard to explain, but when they won it, and touched it… t-they remembered everything. All the friends they made earlier, and – “

“W-Wait.” Leon blinked, not sure how to process that. “Is this important?”

“I-It is.” Kyoko nodded. “Let me continue."

“…made earlier, and that led them to remember that in the final days, a sub-system was m-made… a s-secret door in the A/V Room led to the M-Mastermind’s hideout… Sherlock followed it from there only to… um, Eisenhower and… _Chanel,_ was there. And then, Eisenhower cuffed Chanel, and Chanel began…”

A breath hitched in Kyoko’s throat. “…f-fingering Sherlock.”

Leon’s eyes widened in horror, and he quickly wrote that in. “Go on.”

“A-Afterwards, Sherlock didn’t let it internalize, but soon they g-got news the K-Killing Game was on hold. Sherlock ended up going to Selak because they remember them from high school, classes they… took together.”

“W-Wait…” Leon blinked. “You… knew Makoto?”

Kyoko froze, but she quickly conjured a lie. “W-We met before transferring.”

“…oh, huh! No wonder you two know each other.” Leon wrote that in. “Okay, continue.”

“Sherlock t-told Selak about what Chanel and Eisenhower were d-doing to Sherlock, but soon after… they blacked out. A-And when they woke up, Eisenhower began b-breaking Selak’s fingers, and Chanel began f-f-fingering Sherlock some more… a-and, S-Sherlock w-was less able to hold it in then, a-and afterwards, S-Sherlock, they… blacked out. But was called back, eventually.”

“And… w-what happened then?” Leon blinked, noting in his head about how “stiff” Makoto complained his fingers to be. _Maybe a healing salve of some kind._

Kyoko went silent. She bit her lip.

Kyoko breath began hitching, her pupils shrinking. “C-Ch-Chanel… u-used a… s-strap-on w-with… c-cum to… r-r… r… _rape_ S-Sherlock.”

Kyoko’s eyes began tearing up, as she balled her hands. “S-She couldn’t stop it… s-she was too _weak_ to do so… sh-she got her _gloves_ incinerated, her _crotch_ branded, _and ever since then she began hearing voices in her head that grew louder and louder the more she was hurt!”_

“K-Kyoko, calm down – “

_“A-And what’s more she’s a fucking **idiot** for thinking she was in control, too **weak** to even kill herself when she wanted to, so she told me to **bend over AND THAT LED ME TO DESERVE TO DIE AND – “**_

Kyoko began hyperventilating before _screaming,_ and Leon immediately hugged her close to her chest. Kyoko began shaking and convulsing wildly, shrill screams begetting maddened sobs as she clutched to Leon’s chest as she screamed incoherently into the shirt, her heart hitching with each passing moment as the memories came back into full bloom. Leon simply did what he could – hug her, shush her, and tell her it’s okay.

Leon brought the damaged detective closer. “Shhhh, shhhhhh. You’re okay. It’s not your fault. You…” Leon bit his lip. “You didn’t deserve it. You’re valid, okay? Nothing what happened to you was deserved.”

Kyoko sobbed and bawled, snot, tears and drool coming from her face. _“B-B-Buh-But I c-can’t do_ anything _r-right, and am t-too weak to do_ anything _and I’m a fai – “_

 _“No, you’re not!”_ Leon hugged Kyoko closer, pulling her in tighter. “You’re _not_ that! You’re _strong!_ You’re a _survivor!_ You _survived_ what _she_ did to you, for crying out loud! You’re not weak for it, she was just exploiting _every_ weakness you had to make you _think_ you’re weak!”

Kyoko hiccupped, slumping down on his vest. “B-But… I s-still – “

“So what? Shhh.” Leon hushed her, now much more gentle in tone, and pulled her in. “You still _survived._ Nobody is perfect, and we all make mistakes. The important thing is that _you’re not alone,_ Kyoko, and you have people you can depend on – I’ll be there for as long as you need me to, and then some. Again… you’re _not_ weak based on what _she_ did to you. The fact she went in for an attack like _that_ shows just how ready she was to hurt you, and _that’s_ the true weakness. The fact she couldn’t get to you _directly_ shows how strong you are.”

Kyoko looked up at Leon. She looked up at him with the same wild, terrified, tear-filled eyes of a child separated from their parent, her heart thumping out of her chest as she bitterly wept in fear and tremors of sorrow and panic. “R-Really…? You… mean it…?”

“Of course I do. Even if you don’t think of that of yourself, _others **do.”**_ Leon nodded. “And that’s why I’m here; to _help._ Alright? We’re in this together.”

Kyoko hiccupped, before immediately hugging Leon. “T-Thank you… I… I wouldn’t… I might’ve d-died if… you didn’t…”

“Hey. That’s why I’m here, okay?” Leon said with a smile. “So… can you tell me more?”

Kyoko winced, but then thought about it… before nodding. She broke the hug, and frankly, she looked even _more_ of a mess. But she soon spoke.

“O-Okay… j-just…” Kyoko nodded. “Lemme take breaks in between… alright?”

“I promise.” Leon nodded. “This is all to ensure the others believe you.”

“Y-Yeah, I know…” Kyoko nodded. “And… as for the other stuff…”

Kyoko told Leon everything.

* * *

Makoto Naegi didn’t know how to exactly process something.

For one, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of either Leon _or_ Kyoko. It was genuinely quite worrying when he went to check to see if Leon was still in his room, which he… wasn’t as it turned out. Not even a whiff of them to be felt. It was something that made Makoto wonder just _what_ Leon got himself into when he sent him to go see if Kyoko was being held in secret.

Then again, that couldn’t, nor wouldn’t, exactly come as a big surprise. Kyoko was _gone,_ going by Leon going up and learning she wasn’t even in her _room_ – which makes sense, given she didn’t go out to eat once and would’ve had to at some point. And when he asked Leon to investigate on the matter and his report he heard screaming…

…something was off. Something was _very_ off. Makoto couldn’t shake that feeling that bore close to his heart, fear and worry of what was to be and what _can_ be given the circumstances of such odious foretelling. It made his stomach lurch and do knows, a fear sweeping over him as the most he _could_ do was grimace, and then shudder, which was thankfully in the sight of nobody else except his own destination in the cafeteria.

He needed to eat lunch for now.

Makoto Naegi sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked along. He glanced over to the steel door diving him and where everyone else was eating, alongside the metal handles that was intended going by an adjacent sign to be _pushed_ through. The hallway was clearly lit unlike the rest of the first floor’s colorfully-lit hallways, the walls white pearlescent with argent walls on top of it. Makoto sighed. He reached out to push the door open before –

“…what the hell took you so long? We’re you just slacking off?”

It was Togami. His voice was irritated (though to be fair, that’s pretty much his tone 24/7), but there was an expression of… disconcerting worry on his face that was implied throughout the scowl. Makoto knew Togami well enough by now to imply this wasn’t for any _one,_ but certainly and decisively the implications of what it meant.

That sentiment was carried alongside a quick peak into the cafeteria. Aoi, Toko, Mondo and Taka looked utterly _irate,_ Chihiro was by himself crying, Hifumi, Hiro and Sakura stunned silent, Junko nowhere to be scene (what?), and Celestia looking calm, but disconcerted herself… and all of them had letters present.

Togami scowled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a letter of some kind. Worryingly, he was _three_ layers of paper, stapled together with printed typing on it in Japanese, and he simply pushed it into Makoto’s hands with a little force.

“You should read that.” Togami spoke, quietly. “That’d ought to explain a few things.”

He would’ve sounded more angry, but shockingly enough, there was a pause in between what he said and when he said it. Angrily, and without further words, Togami stormed off, leaving only a bereft-with-questions Makoto in the wake of the entrance to the cafeteria.

Makoto removed the leaves of paper from his chest to look at it more carefully, namely the title:

** What Happened to Kyoko? **

** To whom it may concern… **

Makoto blinked. “’To whom it may concern?’ Huh?” He bit his lip. _Might as well read it in full detail, then… what could… could…_

His eyes scanned through the very first words, and he felt his stomach tightened.

_“To put it in simpler terms, Kyoko Kirigiri was raped repeatedly and sexually abused by the Mastermind.”_

_…what?_

_That_ caught Makoto’s attention. Scanning his eyes through it some more, he felt a rising seat of anger swarm over him like voracious insects over a spattering of honey. Feeling his breath hitch in his stomach, Makoto’s own weight began plummeting without taking a step, and he began immediately glossing over the details in rapid succession, while replaying in his mind all that had occurred.

It told everything. Everything, and as he read through the laundry list of actions taken by the perpetrator, Makoto’s mind rewinded back again and again to seemingly inconspicuous events taken a dark, dark turn. Her and Junko “kissing” in the sauna. Her increasingly erratic and traumatized behavior. And eventually, her disappearance, owed to her abduction. It doesn’t go into detail just _what_ happened to her, but just enough that it paints a clear image of what happened… and the dawning comprehension of the situation made Makoto’s stomach drop, then do a loop-de-loop like the world’s most twisted roller coaster ride.

And then, anger. Anger at what the Mastermind did. Anger at what _she_ did.

Anger at what Junko Enoshima did, alongside her accomplice in Mukuro Ikusaba.

He angrily slammed onto the floor the leaf of paper, only making a miniscule _thud_ of featherweight proportions due to its slimness, and angrily, Makoto pressed his hands over his face and _screamed._ He _screamed angrily,_ feelings of anger, frustration and pure _ire_ upon the dawning comprehension he did _nothing_ to help save Kyoko. If anything, what he did when he _masturbated_ probably made it _worse,_ given that detail was something that wasn’t present (and who done it was omitted outright, thankfully for him) only made him realized he too was a pawn in crushing Kyoko. They _all_ were. Every single one of them was the day they ignored her, for that led to believing the false truth of Kyoko “raping” Mukuro, as blatant of a lie at it is in hindsight.

It was too late, now. Kyoko was safe, _Leon_ was safe going by the credits, but the damage was done regardless. And Makoto felt _awful._

“You done pitying yourself? You should read the last segment.”

Makoto perked up to see Togami, his face grimacing _hard_ as he looked down, even he slightly abhorred – if for the sole reason he fell into such an obvious trap. “That Kuwata idiot wants to meet with us _there_ in an hour _._ We’ll meet you whenever we settle down.”

“Wh… how…”

Makoto tried to formulate words, but Togami left without saying another phrase of any kind. Instead, stunned silent, he grabbed the leaflets of paper and read through the last paragraph:

_I urge anyone who has even a shred of empathy for Kyoko to act on this. What happened isn’t just something abhorrent, it’s utterly reprehensible… and it needs to end, for good and ill. If we’re not there for her and to escape, then we’re there for_ nothing. _We need to act immediately, for escape and for her._

_Meet me at the sauna’s locker room at 1:30 PM. We’ll talk there._

_Sincerely,_

_Leon Kuwata_

Makoto felt his stomach do laps in fury and anger. _Kyoko… just… what were you hiding…?_

He stood up on his own two feet, still uneasy. Now, tears brimmed in his eyes over his failure. A failure to actually help save someone in desperate need of saving from the abyss of self-hatred and victimization, something that only made Makoto boil with anger… whomever Junko was, she’ll _pay._ And so will the person who hurt her in those ways as well.

Makoto breathed in, and out. His heart calming from the tidal wave of furor. And then…

“You coming or not? We’ll discuss what this means over lunch, then we’ll meet up with the red-hair.”

Togami stood there, still looking quietly angry, yet just as frazzled as Makoto, if in a more subtle way. Makoto perked up, then nodded.

“Yeah…” Makoto spoke gently. “We’ll figure this out.”

Togami scoffed. “Don’t include me in this. Work to it yourself, why don’t you.”

Togami walked up… but a subtle glance showed his fist balling in anger. Whatever the reason, he was right. He needed to do this for himself. And if not that… Kyoko.

Makoto walked into the cafeteria.

No more tears.

* * *

“Mukuro, sweetie… can you explain to me _why_ you let Leon go?”

Mukuro Ikusaba, sitting on a chair right by the control room as Junko angrily leered over to her older twin, was surprised to see there even _be_ some trace of annoyance in Junko’s sanguine smirk of audacity. Mukuro knew Junko well enough that even the _prospect_ of failure would’ve tempted her to follow suit in the name of despair, and yet… she looked genuinely _angry._ And that’s what honestly worried Mukuro, as she looked over at Junko in deathly silent.

Mukuro gulped, before speaking. “I… may have let Leon go if it meant recovering Kyoko from – “

“From what she fuckin’ deserves, the little whore?” Junko leaned in, a demonic fire in her eyes. “Mucky-butt, _please._ Do you _know_ what’ll happen when I’m left without the ability to _play with my food?_ I _really_ don’t recommend you try to hide the fact you did that kind of fuck-up, especially when Kyoko _remembers_ how to access the secret pathway and use _that_ in order to go up to the Monokuma Control Room. **_Remember?”_**

Mukuro’s eyes widened upon realizing the implications. _Of course,_ she realized with a horrified wince, _no wonder she’s so mad…_ Junko had installed secret entryways all across Hope’s Peak, and the fact Kyoko had enough of a reminder through _some_ means that she remembered whom she really was and that everyone was a friend… that only meant she would know of the passageways that Junko installed.

…oh, _no._

Junko leaned in. “Mukuro… you didn’t feel empathy for my _food…_ did you?”

Mukuro’s composure broke for a split second with a wince, before instinctively going cold. “W-Well, that’s… it’s hard not to object to – “

Immediately, Mukuro was shushed by a hand pressing on her lips. The Ultimate Soldier did a brief shudder from the clammy, cold fingers touching her warm skin, and Junko leaned in, genuinely _irate._

“Here’s how it will go, you little pigshit.” Junko spoke, _calmly._ “You’ll go infiltrate the group… and then you’ll kill Kyoko. And I don’t mean _kill_ Kyoko. You _torture_ her, and murder _anyone_ who tries to get in your way. Failure is **_not_** tolerated. _Are. We. **Clear?”**_

Mukuro’s eyes widen upon seeing the dark _anger_ in Junko’s voice – it was nothing like her usual false cheer and zany personality. She was _mad,_ and it _shows._ Mukuro nodded gently, genuinely intimidated by her by virtue of knowing what she can _do._ “…affirmative.”

That was all it too. Junko drew her hand back and giggled girlishly. _“Okie-dokie!_ Now then, you’ve got tonight to do it. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, you cowpussy bitch!”

Pushing the wheeled chair over, Mukuro instinctively pressed her hand on the floor and watched as Junko merrily walked along, one of her newest personas to accompany the _boredom_ coming into play. Junko grit her teeth angrily, fury boiling over…

…she then looked at her chair, and then back to a metal pipe.

That was all it took.

In anger and frustration, she _screamed_ like a hell carrion and promptly began smashing the pipe over the defenseless object she sat on mere moments ago. The loud smacking of metal on metal and bending, crumpled and _annihilated_ furniture echoed through the hallways, the twisting sound of metal cracking and shattering echoed as Mukuro smashed the chair with the pipe at speeds and forces only describable as superhuman in it’s millisecond-fast ferocity. Eventually, all that was left was a crumpled corpse of a seat, fluffing scattered about and the bent thoroughly shattered, the cracked beast cutting Mukuro’s hand as blood dripped from her hand onto the floor.

She screamed and tossed the pipe outwards. And with that, she walked off.


	14. Allstar Pluck and Benign Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings:** Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Photos of Sexual Abuse/Sexual Torture, Mentions of Rape

Shaking hands…

Sweaty palms…

Darting eyes…

Kyoko had no doubt she looked like a mess right now.

She anxiously paced back and forth the walkway of the sauna with no intend on stopping or slowing down. Her bare, burnt hands were placed firmly in her pockets, her pace circling around the sauna getting more and more frantic as she – on the other side – heard more and more voices gather in the locker room.

She had tell herself every second she wasn’t alone… she wasn’t. Wasn’t she? If something happened, Leon would be the next room over more than happy to help, and he… trusted him. He saved her life, why shouldn’t she? But at the same time, she wondered just how many people would actually _believe_ her in spite of it, and it scared her to even _consider_ the possibility that what **_she_** insinuated was true.

That nobody actually cares for her… and are looking for any opportunity to pounce.

…God. It was so hot.

So hot.

So _hot._

Kyoko felt her breath pace as she felt her skin crawl as sweat drenched her head. She knew Leon was right in the locker just ready to come to her… but did she really deserve him? Kyoko furrowed her brow, and continue to pace back and forth, anger in her heart transforming into sadness, guilt, anger, _despair –_

…despair. Despair, despair, despair. Kyoko’s footsteps quickened, her heartbeat and breath increasing. This was what _she_ wanted, right? _Anti-love, anti-tenderness. **Her.**_ She felt her stomach do knots as she felt a touch she wanted to escape crawl into her skin and begin gnawing her from the inside out, a dark, crawling _nothing_ eating her away and through her heart, where **_she_ wanted to fill herself in, _her touch, her –_**

“Uh, Kyoko? You okay?”

Leon glanced over at Kyoko.

She was huddling in a corner, a fetal position as choked sobs escaped her throat.

“C-Can’t…” Kyoko hiccupped, her breath hitching in her stomach. _“C-Can’t… es-escape… I…”_

…Leon really wish there were Junko or her impostor around, because she _desperately_ wanted to sock her right now.

Leon grimaced. Kyoko told her everything he needed to know about just _what_ Kyoko was tormented with, how she did it, and for how long. Which really only proceeded to go into tone just _how_ long it was. Three weeks.

Leon couldn’t fathom how quick the Mastermind had to have reduced Kyoko to… _this_ in just three weeks. How? How did she? If she knew her weaknesses, how could she be so cruel? The very thought that he was just as much of a guilty party in inflicting this onto Kyoko made his stomach to knots and turns, Leon’s anger boiling into downright _fury._ Leon grimaced, hard, and slowly made his way over to Kyoko.

“…hey, Kyoko. C’mon. Let’s go inside.” Leon spoke, softly, not to intrude on Kyoko’s sense of self. “It’s too hot here.”

Kyoko bit her lip, tears staining her cheeks. “L-Leon…”

“Kyoko, she _doesn’t_ own you. She’s not you, and you’re not – “

“…you wouldn’t get it, Leon.”

Leon wasn’t expecting _that._ “H-Huh?”

Kyoko grimaced, on the verge of crying, as she looked away from Leon. “I… I can’t rid _her,_ Leon. I-It makes me _sick to my stomach_ th-that I’m so _weak_ that I’m h-hearing voices a-and freaking out because I-I’m too much of a _dumbass_ to realize I c-could’ve escaped but _didn’t seize on it **and this is what I deserve AND I DESERVE TO – “**_

_“You don’t deserve anything like you fear you do!”_

Leon rushed over and hugged Kyoko, as Kyoko let loose a short _scream_ from her throat, her body trembling as tears swam over her cheeks, child-like hiccups reverberating out of her throat as she felt herself tremble. Kyoko said nothing. She simply _sobbed,_ trembling wildly, clutching onto Leon’s jacket as she shook like a leaf.

“L-Leon…” Kyoko hiccupped. “P-Please, take me i-inside. I c-can’t stand being here.”

Leon glanced over to the sauna waters.

 _This… is where Makoto saw_ that, _didn’t he?_

He knew everything, so he simply pulled Kyoko into his wing, and offered a shoulder to rest on. “…okay. Let’s go inside. It’s my fault for letting you walk out here, honestly.”

“S-Silly, I…” Kyoko hiccupped. “I… d-didn’t want to bother you w-while you wait for the others…”

“You ain’t bothering me, Kyoko.”

“…”

“You never were.”

“…I k-know that.”

Leon and Kyoko walked back into the locker room without so much as a word.

The heat, the heat _she_ brought to her stomach and heart, still _burns._

* * *

The day passed onwards… and it wasn’t long before Leon’s letters brought them here.

The Ultimate Baseball Star really didn’t know how else to open up with _everyone_ – everyone, except “Junko” – being there, and she felt her stomach do knots at the fact he’s seeing Kyoko nervously fidget right next to him. If _he_ feels nervous from the fact that everyone’s eyes were on him, he could only imagine how Kyoko felt.

Regardless, everyone was here. Makoto, Byakuya, Sayaka, Taka, Mondo, Chihiro, Hifumi, Hiro, Celestia, Toko, Sakura, Aoi… they were all glancing at Leon and Kyoko, in the center of the sauna, while Kyoko nervously fidgeted and felt almost _constricted_ by the pairs of eyes on her.

“So, uh… I wanna thank you guys for coming.” Leon broke the second of quiet with an awkward smile. “I, err… we brought you here due to the circumstances regarding… well… the letter.”

Celestia cocked an eyebrow. “Not that you didn’t go into enough detail over what happened, but is this not some sort of elaborate prank? For all we know, Kyoko could be using it to deflect blame from what she did earlier.”

Kyoko _grimaced._ “I… t-that’s not…”

Hiro simply winced, laughing mirthlessly. “I… I d-dunno, doesn’t that seem a bit… _raw_ to say, Celeste? Even for me.”

“Well, it’s not like her skepticism’s ill-founded.” Togami went straight to the chase, his words cutting through the fermata immediately. “Why _should_ we believe you? For all we know, that letter could be a lie.”

Aoi _hissed. “Togami!_ How dare you say that?!”

Sakura’s hand was soon placed on Aoi’s shoulder. “Hina, please calm down. This isn’t worth it.”

Aoi grumbled. “I-I know, but… still…”

Hifumi fumbled his words. “Well, it’s not like I don’t believe her, but… can she go into detail with what happened to her?”

Taka winced. “I mean… if that’s okay by you, of course…”

Kyoko _flinched_ at all this relentless probing, looking down in silence as she bit her lip, hard, and fought the urge to not begin crying right then and there. Seeing the noticeable pangs of discomfort across Kyoko’s face made Leon stand up, and immediately interject.

“H-Hey, do this at her own pace, please.” Leon spoke, calmly. “She’s… she’s been through a lot.”

Meanwhile, Makoto was just… silent. And thinking to himself; he was wondering just _what_ he had a role to play in all this, and seeing the scared look in Kyoko’s eyes… it really hurt to see, quite frankly. And it almost made him wonder if… if…

Makoto breathed in, shakily. “D-Did I – “

“…p-please don’t talk to me.”

“Huh?” Mondo blinked. “Th’ fuck…?”

Kyoko raised her head.

She looked _miserable._ Her hands were shaking in her skirt’s pockets, her heartbeat an irregular _thump,_ tears staining her eyes as she trembled, _trembled,_ almost like a leaf in the wind. Her breath hitched as he saw Makoto, who… who _did that,_ who _watched_ as he –

…Kyoko’s stomach did knots; all she knew was visceral discomfort around Makoto.

“D-Don’t… keep him away, please…” Kyoko sobbed, her entire frame shaking. “I c-can’t trust him…”

Makoto almost had to take a step back in solemn shock upon hearing _that._ All eyes turned to Makoto in that moment, and the Ultimate Lucky Student’s eyes shrunk as he felt his heartbeat go off in that moment.

Celestia cut to the chase. “…Naegi-kun, what did you do?”

Makoto realized _exactly_ what Kyoko’s referring to. He felt his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously. “W-Well, um… you see – “

“Err, I don’t think that’s exactly important to the discussion, Celeste. Best we talk about something else.”

Makoto sighed in relief – as did Kyoko – as Leon spoke up. He then turned to the group collectively. “Look, I understand your skepticism, but what I wrote in the letter _is_ the truth! About everything that happened to Kyoko…”

Taka grimaced instinctively from that. “So you mean that… Kyoko was…”

Leon winced, before nodding. “…y-yeah. _That_ happened to her.”

Kyoko winced even _more,_ still holding her hands in her pockets… she sighed and bobbed back and forth, grimacing darkness eating away at her confidence as she felt the voices that whispered to her before, loud as they were in the sauna, were a dull throb that beckoned in her heart. She shivered, feeling tears streak gently down her cheeks as she cradled herself.

Hiro seemed to have noticed, though. “…uh, why is Kyoko having her hands in her pocket?”

 _Everyone_ stood up, realizing that Kyoko had her hands in her pocket the entire time. Leon, for once, winced, knowing this topic was inevitable.

“Aha, uh… yeah…” Leon looked down in discomfort, not liking where this was going. “T-The letter, it… it mentioned _that,_ right? Uhhh…” Another cringe from the Ultimate Baseball Star, as he looked towards Kyoko.

“Kyoko…” Leon spoke, quietly. “Mind… showing them your hands?”

Kyoko _froze,_ especially with that ask. She felt herself tear up as she cradled herself to the best of her ability. “W-Why should I…?” she spoke in a hushed, terrified whimper.

Leon winced instinctively. “Because… they need to know. About what happened… and nobody’s judging you if you are.”

A long pause. Kyoko felt a croak escape her throat as feelings of dread and despair washed over her… and just like that, she slowly, painfully, removed her hand from her pocket…

…giving way the gloveless, burnt image within.

Makoto gasped softly, eyes widening. Everyone reacted similarly upon realizing Kyoko, who _always_ had gloves on, were telling the truth when Leon explained her gloves were liquidated by Junko… and in that moment, Kyoko felt a strangled, traumatized sob escape her throat as she finally buried her hands into her head, and _screamed._

A torrent of ugly bawling came from her since then. Everyone simply stood there, slack-jawed and shocked at the truth.

Even _Byakuya_ was shocked. “So this whole time…” he muttered softly, still in denial.

“S-She was… telling the truth…” Aoi hiccupped, realizing what she’s done.

“Y… Yeah.” Leon frowned, nodding, still looking _pained._ “And… we’re all to blame for it for believing Mukuro Ikusaba, the person posing as… _her.”_ He didn’t speak of the name of Kyoko’s rapist, but it was clear exactly whom he was referring to. “Which is why we need to protect her. _This_ is why the Killing Game was put on hold… _she_ wanted _her_ to _suffer.”_

Kyoko’s wails evolved into short screams as she sobbed into her hands. In that moment, tears swelled up in Makoto’s eyes, as he realized the full damage of what he’d done.

Makoto extended a hand. “Kyoko, I – “

_“PLEASE, DON’T **TOUCH ME!”**_

Kyoko swatted Makoto’s hand away, causing the small boy to flinch. He felt his heart shatter seeing how _scared_ she was at that moment, and in that moment felt himself take a long step back, and nearly break into tears.

Mondo himself, on the other hand, was _furious. “That fuckin’ bitch is_ **dead.”**

“We can agree there.” Sakura nodded, before turning to Leon. “Kuwata, how did you know of the impostor’s name?”

Leon shrugged. “It’s part of the full recount Kyoko told me. She remembers everything with what she did to torture both her and Makoto…”

Kyoko _hiccupped_ as a strangled sob emerged from her throat, and Makoto looked at his hands… realizing that the full recount of his own _fingers_ being broken seem to have been lost on him…

Makoto felt a grimace build up in his throat. _I… forgot about that…?_

Another long silence, before Sakura sat down. “But please, we need to give Kyoko the chance to calm down.” She spoke plainly about the circumstances at hand. “Especially given… well, has anyone noticed that Monokuma was **hands off** for a considerable period of time between what… _happened,_ and Mukuro is likewise nowhere to be seen?”

Everyone _grimaced_ to some effect as they realized Mukuro was nowhere to be seen, all of them standing up at that moment. Kyoko realized this too, nearly jolting back in panic.

 _“W… Where is she…?”_ Kyoko hiccupped, still in a panic attack. _“P-Please, don’t leave me… alone…”_

As she felt a strangled cry emerge from her throat, Sakura knelt down to Kyoko, careful not to touch her. “We promise you, we will not. In fact… I’ll guard you if you need it.”

A long pause in that moment occurred. Kyoko, still crying, nodded gently.

 _“…’kay.”_ Kyoko shuddered, before instinctively hiding behind Leon’s back.

“…yeah, we have no idea what’s going on, but _she_ actually _knows.”_ Togami spoke, curtly. “It’s highly unlikely given she fooled _all_ of us she doesn’t know what’s going on. Which makes it imperative we try to find a way to escape with the rest alive… and _both_ of them paying for what they’ve done.”

“Agreed.” Celestia nodded, firmly, before evolving into an evil smile. “Besides, I look forward to paying that _wench_ a little payback for trapping us here.”

“D-Don’t even joke about that!” Chihiro cried out, even in the middle of tears.

Everyone stood in silence a bit more, before Leon nodded. He then stood up.

“Well, we better leave now. And I want you guys to pretend like nothing’s happened.” Leon said with a frown. “Reconvene here as much as we can, and _then_ we should plan things ahead to make sure Kyoko ain’t blindsided.” A pause. “Sakura, Mondo… ya sure ya can’t help ‘em?”

Sakura nodded. “I’d be honored to help.”

Mondo cracked his neck. “After the shit that happened to ‘er? I’d be _honored.”_

“…y-yeah, I don’t know how to help, but…” Chihiro nodded resolutely. “I know it’s been a lot, but… I still wanna make sure we can help out Kyoko!”

Everyone, to varying degrees, nodded or muttered in agreement. Leon smiled, genuinely relieved.

“…thanks, guys.” Leon nodded, before looking down to Kyoko. “…you gonna be okay for now, Kyoko? We won’t leave you alone.”

A long pause. Kyoko sniffled, and shakily nodded. “Y-Yeah… I promise… j-just… don’t leave me…”

Leon nodded. “I promise.”

* * *

_………_

_……_

_…_

**_Hey. Hey.~_ **

_P-Please stop…_

**_You listening, right?_ **

_Stop it…_

**_I know you are. You’re fast asleep in the real world, right? Went straight to bed early, didn’t you?_ **

_…_

**_Do you think you can_ actually _trust these people, you cheap whore? Do you actually believe they don’t want to tear you apart?_**

_N-No… he… he wouldn’t._

**Who _wouldn’t?_**

_L-Leon, he… he helped… save me…_

**_But he could be doing it to lure you in. Have you ever stopped to consider that possibility?_ **

_No…_

**_No?_ **

_No! NO! NO, YOU’RE_ WRONG!

**_Am I, though?_ **

_Please, just shut up! Leave! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

**_I’m never leaving you._ **

_GO AWAY!_

**_After all…_ **

_STOP!_

**_…we’re two sides of the same coin, you and I. I’m soon to be born with words, aren’t I?_ **

_…_

_…s-stop it._

_…_

**_…keehee. Weakling.~_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_…_

_……_

_………_

* * *

“Is Kyoko sleeping?”

Leon sighed as he approached Makoto in a quiet corner of the laundry room, where none of the others really hoped to be seen. In Leon’s hand was a manilla folder, looking at the ground in a downcast fashion as he slowly trudged over before sitting down.

As it stood, it was evening since the meeting was adjourned; Kyoko requested to have slept by her lonesome in her room, with Sakura volunteering to watch over her. Still, some things didn’t add up… why was Kyoko so afraid of being alone? Where was Monokuma when they were nowhere to be seen? Where was _Junko?_ All of these questions was present in the Ultimate Baseball Star’s mind, and Makoto looked unenthused.

“…yeah, she is.” Makoto confirmed it. “Sakura volunteered to watch over Kyoko – Mondo did too, but he doesn’t know how to feel about…” A grim sigh. “Uh, yeah. _That.”_

Leon scowled. “…aw shit, man. Is there even anything we can do?”

A long silence overcame the both of them. Makoto gripped his fists as he _hissed._

“…find Junko. And find Mukuro. And get the hell out of here.” Makoto growled angrily. “They’ll pay for this. We’ll call the authorities and turn them in for what they’ve done to us.”

Leon frowned, but nodded. “…yeah. There’s something else I wanted to talk with you about.”

A long pause. Makoto cocked his eyebrow. “…yeah?”

“I, uh…” Leon sighed. “Got a manilla envelope when I went in to rescue Kyoko. Didn’t really touch it until now, and… and…” A pause. “…I opened it, and, uh… you… best see it.”

A long, _long_ pause, before Makoto’s lips twitched. “…what did you find?”

Another pause as Leon _grimaced,_ before opening up the manilla folder, slowly unwrapping it before bringing up the contents of the manilla folder… photos.

Several _incriminating_ photos.

“…are those – “

“Uh, y-yeah.”

It was photos, largely, of Kyoko Kirigiri… and it was painfully clear what they were. One photo had Kyoko’s chest bare and her mouth taped shut while wide, bulging, tear-filled eyes of panic glanced onward at the cameraman, all while a white, liquidly substance coated her chest and stomach. And this was the _least_ sexually-violent of them all.

Makoto’s eyes widened in horror, shifting through the pictures of escalating intensity and despair. “Th… These are…”

“Y-Yeah…” Leon grit his teeth, fury building up within him. “Whomever did this, they… they clearly wanted to _hurt_ her. And… get their rocks off in the process…” A fume of anger. “…scum.”

Makoto’s hands trembled, eyes wide as he felt tears prick in her eyes. He immediately felt his hands ball in anger, his own smaller frame trembling in untold fury and anger of what he was _seeing._ A single tear rolled down his cheeks, as he sat down, none too happy with himself. Gritting his teeth, he nearly clawed at his arm to relieve the _anger_ he was feeling, as he realized in full that nobody – _nobody_ – he hated more than _Junko Enoshima._

She did this. And did it for her own _enjoyment._

“…whomever Junko is, she’s clearly planning an attack of some sort. There’s no way she wants this… _this_ to end.” Makoto said in a dark, _angry_ hiss. “Leon, can you get Mondo? Tell him to stand watch for Kyoko while she sleeps.”

A long pause. Leon nodded. “Gotcha, dude. Just… I still can’t believe someone would – “

“Yeah.” Makoto grimaced. “Me neither.”

A long silence occurred before they went into place. Not one of them had said anything else.

Whomever brought them here, they certainly weren’t _human._ At least, not anymore.


End file.
